Our battlefield
by Kim Cha
Summary: A young pilot and a young doctor fall in love, shortly after being introduced by their good friends. Along the way both are challenged in their own battlefield. As their love grows they are parted during an outbreak of a war. One will go to his battlefield of devotion to help protect the innocent and the other in her own battlefield of saving lives.
1. chapter 1

Beep...Beep...Beep

"Hmmm...?" Relena slowly brought her attention to her mobile phone which indicated notifications from the illuminating light. She propped herself up to reach for her mobile which was positioned on her nightstand charging. Opening her device she pressed the home button and saw that she had new messages. Clicking the message icon, she smiled to herself. It was her good friend Hilde Schbeiker from school. _"You never seem to get away from work. Do you even sleep? Anyway Duo and I were hoping to see you. Call me or text me when you read this message."_ Closing her device she leaned herself back on the headboard and sighed. "Doctors never have a chance to runaway from work." Thinking it would be best to reply to Hilde. Relena picked up her device again and called her dear friend. " _RELENA!"_ Hilde's voice bellowed through the phone. "Hilde, hi I received your message." " _How's United Sphere Alliance's most eligible doctor doing?"_ Hilde joked. "Busy as always Hilde, I hear there's a chance our military may deploy soldiers into war again." Relena said sadly. _"Unfortunately Relena those rumours are true. Duo and I are preparing ourselves in case our battalion will be activated."_ Relena knew how much she wanted this war to come to cease. "Hilde, you said you wanted to meet some time soon. How's tomorrow sound?" She new that time was never on their side when it came to war. _"Relena that sounds perfect, our comrade from our battalion will be joining us as well."_ Relena couldn't help but smile. She knew her friend would be delighted to meet sooner. "Sure, the more the merrier. What's your comrade's name?" Hilde smirked on her end of the phone. _"Heero Yuy."_


	2. Chapter 2

It must have been around seven in the evening when Relena finally ended her shift. She had promised Hilde she would arrive at their place no later than seven o'clock. Giving an exasperated sigh she walked down the stairs that lead to the parking garage. Fishing out her keys from her bag she noticed her phone was blinking again. Relena found her keys unlocked her door and sat in the seat of the car. She paused a moment before inserting the key in the ignition. She didn't realize how exhausted she was from her shift. Letting her car warm up she decided to check whose message she missed. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she read Hilde's ranting. "RELENA, where are you? I hope you aren't cancelling tonight! You promised! Don't make me go down there and drag you out the hospital! Call me!" Relena closed her phone and placed it back into her bag. Strapping on her seatbelt she put the car in reverse slowly making her way out of the parking stall. As she put her car in drive, she wondered about the additional guest of the night that Hilde mentioned. Glancing at the clock on her dashboard, the time read 7:28. "Better late than never." Relena finally took the last left turn leading to Hilde's and noticed a black motorcycle parked at the driveway. Relena eased her car up the little ramp and parked beside it. Staring at the motorcycle from her car window she couldn't make out the initials carved on the exterior. Turning her car off Relena removed the key from the ignition and placed her keys in the bag. She sharply inhaled and slowly exhaled as she exited her car. Closing the car door Relena slowly made her way to the front porch. Almost hesitantly she pressed the doorbell and waited for her dear friend to answer. The rattling of the doorknob indicated a reply from the other side of the door. As the door opened Relena held her breath. Hilde's arms flew to envelope Relena into a hug. Surprised, Relena responded by giving Hilde a tight squeeze as she hugged her back. "Hey! Can I get into the hugging too!" came Duo's voice from behind Hilde. Relena let go of Hilde and embraced Duo. "I missed you both so much." Letting Duo go she looked at both her dear friends. " Relena, you're still wearing your scrubs! You just got off work?" A little embarrassed Relena blushed. "Come on ladies let's get inside, my buddy in there is probably wondering where the hosts of this get together went." Relena followed Duo with Hilde following in behind her closing the front door. A little touch of nostalgia went through Relena as she walked through living room to the dining area. She remembered all those times she would come by Hilde's every weekend for a sleepover. It seemed time flew by at a blink of an eye. "Hey, where's Heero?" Duo asked. "He probably stepped outside on the deck." Hilde replied. Hilde excused herself as she went to check the oven. Relena placed her bag on top of the small table by wall after removing her mobile phone and placing it in her pocket. In case of an emergency at the hospital. Relena heard her name being called again by Duo but sounded a bit muffled. Walking out to the backyard deck Relena saw Duo whose back was turned talking to a man whose unruly chocolate hair she thought she'd seen before. She blinked a few times as if dust flew in her line sight. She decided to stare at the beautiful stars above them instead not saying a word. Relena felt a little fatigue. Sensing her presence, Duo and his companion turned around to see Relena just starring off to night sky. "Relena are you alright?" Duo asked with a little concern. As if being pulled from a trance Relena looked at them both and apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't want to intrude with your conversation, I was waiting for Hilde." She said as she made her way to where Duo and Heero were standing. Duo nodded and completely forgot introductions. Slapping his forehead, Duo introduced them both to each other. "Heero Yuy, this is Relena Peacecraft the best doctor you'll ever meet. Relena this my best friend Heero Yuy captain of our Air Force Squadron." Heero was captivated by the young doctor. Mesmerized by her golden hair and aquamarine eyes he gave a small smile and reached out his hand to her. Relena gladly accepted and shook his hand. Not sure if he felt it too but there was an unexplainable sensation as their hands met. "Hey guys! Come in! I've already got dinner on the table!" Relena was torn from her trance as she heard Hilde call for them. Duo couldn't help but look at the both of them back and forth. As he walked passed the new acquaintances he couldn't help but smirk. Both his friends were too caught up with their occupations to put aside time for a relationship. They were too devoted to helping and protecting others. "Let's go on inside guys , I'm starving." Duo said with smile. Relena turned around and followed Duo with Heero right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yep...Hilde, your cooking was delicious as always." Duo complimented his girlfriend while wiping off the excess gravy from the side of his lips. "I wish you would let me help you cook instead of you doing everything." Duo commented. "It's alright with me, I love to cook and besides today's a very special night." Hilde replied. Duo looked at Hilde with curious look. "What's so special about tonight, Hilde?" Relena asked putting her glass of wine down. With a sudden change of mood to Hilde's appearance she replied. "We just don't know what will happen tomorrow or the next day, or the next week and so on. Relena I was so happy when you said you'll come over tonight. I haven't seen you in since you graduated and took residency here at New Port and I left with Duo to join the military. You're the only family I have here." The table was quiet and Relena couldn't help but put her head down. "Heero, you're our captain but you're Duo's best friend too. You said it once that we became your family. We both know you got our backs in the battlefield as well as here." Heero looked at Hilde and Duo and he briefly nodded. He understood what family meant to the both of them. His eyes were on Relena as she continued to keep her head down. He however didn't understand how important friends or family were until now. "Hilde." Relena said. Hilde turned to see Relena slightly tearing from all the things she had said. "Hilde, I'm sorry I haven't called you or even found ways to contact you." Guilt had swept over Relena. "We all just decided one day to grow up and leave the past behind. It kind of came out wrong Relena sorry. Don't be so down. Tonight is really for all of us to catch up. We don't know when we could ever do this again." Hilde assured Relena. With that Relena gave a weak smile. "Hey hey hey guys let's not make tonight a sad one. Let's just make tonight the most of it. But you're right Hilde, we just don't know." Duo said trying to make lighten up the mood."Hey what do you say we get outta here and go out tonight?" Duo suggested. Hilde's face lit up. "That's a great idea Duo! Heero? Relena? What do you say?" In all honesty Relena had hoped to go home and rest. She had pulled a fourteen hour shift at the hospital and her body was asking for relaxation. Seeing the look on Hilde's face lighten up she decided it would be best to spend as much time with her best friends as she could and get to know her new friend as well. Heero waited for Relena to reply before giving his answer. "Count me in." came Relena's reply. "Heero?" asked Hilde. "Hn" was all Heero said with a slight nod. "PERFECT!" Hilde exclaimed. "So where are we going?" Relena questioned. All eyes fell on Relena. " Relena, did you want to go home and change? You've been in your uniform long enough!" Hilde suggested. Relena had forgotten about her whole attire for the evening. Maybe going home for a quick change and shower won't be so bad. Her house was twenty minutes from Hilde's and didn't seem to be far. "You know you're probably right. I can go home and freshen up and meet you back here. I won't take long I promise." Relena said confidently. "Alright, don't take more than and hour Relena!" Hilde said sarcastically. Heero couldn't stop thinking about how someone as young as Relena could take a job as a doctor and physically drain herself. Heero didn't know what urged him to ask."Relena you're sure okay to go out tonight, you do seem a little tired." Heero asked looking at her intently. "I'm fine Heero, thank you for concern but I'll be okay. Besides when's the next time I can have a little fun with all of you?" She smiled at him and it sent his heart racing. "I won't take long Hilde I'll be right back." Relena said picking up her bag and pulling out her keys. Heero stood up and approached Relena who accidentally bumped into his chest. "Relena would you be okay if I accompanied You?" She was taken back by his fowardness. "I just meant that it's late at night and you shouldn't be alone. I can go with you. I'll just wait for you outside." Heero offered. "Thanks for looking out buddy, Relena why don't you have Heero go with you. He'll keep you safe." Duo said. "I wouldn't want to be a burden Heero." Relena said calmly. "Let's go, I'll take you. I'll drive." Heero said with his deep voice. Relena felt a strong sense of protection with Heero. They both walked out together side by side. As they reached the driveway Heero mounted his motorcycle. Never in her life had she ridden a motorcycle. "Ready?" he asked. Heero extended his hand out for Relena to take as she mounted the motorcycle behind him. He handed her an extra he met from the compartment. She placed it on her head and fastened the strap under chin. "Hold on to my waist, Relena." She wrapped both arms around his waist and listened as Heero's motorcycle started with a roar. They both felt as if this was natural feeling. Like they've done this before. When they first touched it ignited something inside. Was she falling for this man? She couldn't shake the feeling. It somehow felt right to be this close to him. She relished the feeling of having her arms around him. They slowly pulled out of Hilde's driveway and onto the road. Relena gave her last direction to Heero as they pulled into a driveway on the hill. Relena pressed the small red button on her keys which she pulled from her pocket and it opened an automatic sliding gate. They proceeded as soon as the gate open fully. Heero couldn't believe his eyes. From the outside Heero stared at the two story home in front of him. She didn't mention if she had anyone staying with her. With such a big house it must have been lonely for Relena. As Relena got off the motorcycle she slowly removed the helmet. She handed the helmet to Heero and he placed it on the seat. "Heero I don't want you to wait outside. Come on." Relena said. Dumbfounded it took a bit of time to register what Relena had said. With that Heero turned off his motorcycle and followed Relena inside her home.


	4. Chapter 4

*Note* Hey guys! This is my first story to ever write! Please excuse the errors in my writing, it's kind of hard when you're just using your Mobil phone! I'm glad I have a few readers! To all you amazing authors that give inspiration to all of us. Thanks for reading! On to chapter 4!

Relena opened her door and let Heero inside. After closing the door, Relena turned around to see Heero staring at her graduation photo in a golden frame. "You're very beautiful, Relena." Heero said. She was lost for words. No one had ever told her or complimented her that way. "Thank you Heero that's so sweet of you, but I think the wine earlier made you a bit woozy." Relena joked.

Heero looked at her and was about to say something but Relena spoke first. "Feel free to look around and make yourself at home Heero. I won't take too long." with that she went up the stairs. Heero heard the rushing of water upstairs and decided to have a seat on the sofa. He checked his jacket for his mobile phone to check the time. For some reason he didn't wear his watch like he usually did. The time read 21:15 it was getting late but he didn't want to miss the opportunity to spend time with his friends and Relena. He had just met her, and somehow felt this strong connection. He admitted to himself he liked her and wanted to get to know her more. Heero laid back on the couch and smelled strawberries lingering in the air. His eyes slowly closed for a moment as he thought of his last mission with Duo. It had been six weeks ago they were assigned to Fort Bragg, a military base for special operations. Their mission was to infiltrate a warehouse underground. From the brief assignment their sources believe a retired weapons designer became and independent contractor for someone unknown. They're mission was successful although they didn't have the person responsible for the massive order they found. Crates filled with explosives and guns they've never seen before. When he and Duo returned back to base, his fellow comrade Trowa Barton debriefed them both of their country's new possible threat. An anonymous tip lead his superiors to believe the next outcome of a war. Since their return, they had been placed on R and R until further notice. He wasn't surprised at all when Hilde and Duo wanted to hang out. The thought of being at war again reminded him, it was where he belonged. Fighting and protecting the innocent lives in this country. Meeting Relena tonight made him realize, it's people like her that gave him reason to fight.

He heard a door open and footsteps followed right after. He opened his eyes and from his point of view, as he sat on the couch Relena descended down the stairs wearing a pair of white shorts which displayed her very long legs and a navy colored halter top that revealed her body shape. "Damn. She's so beautiful." He thought to himself. She looked different in regular clothing than she did in her scrubs. He didn't mean to gawk at her as she approached him. He was taken out of his reverie when she called out his name. "Heero are you ready to go?" She asked. "Heero?" She asked again."I'm sorry Relena. Yeah, I'm ready to go." She smiled and offered her hand which he took as he got up from the couch.

She locked her front door and turned around to see Heero mounting his motorcycle again holding her helmet. She couldn't help but marvel at the handsome captain. He caught her looking at him and just smiled at her direction. She walked towards him and he handed her the helmet. After safely locking the helmet on her head she mounted the motorcycle and placed her arms around Heero's waist as he started the motorcycle. He couldn't help but smile and she couldn't help but blush. Once the gate had closed again they proceeded onto the road back to Hilde's.

The ride to Hilde's was very short but it felt like eternity while holding Heero so she closed her eyes and let the night wind blow against them. Heero parked his motorcycle right next to Relena's car where he had parked before. He shut the motorcycle off and waited for Relena to get down. But she wasn't moving, he can hear her slows breaths as if she were sleeping. He couldn't hear her before with the loud sound of the engine. He placed his hand on top of hers and pressed it firmly."Relena? Relena?" He called out to her. "Hmmm..." Relena slowly opened her eyes only to see that they were once again in front of Hilde's driveway.

Feeling Heero's hand on top of hers she felt a little embarrassed for dozing off on the way over. "Heero I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep, I didn't realize my eyes fell heavily shut." Heero waited for her dismount the motorcycle and watched her remove her helmet. He placed his keys inside his leather jacket. "It's alright Relena, I know how tired you must be after work. What you do isn't actually a walk in the park." Relena smiled and was about to give another apology but Heero continued. "I can only imagine a life of a doctor especially for someone as young as you." Relena almost felt like crying no one ever said things like Heero did.

Relena approached Heero slowly and without think wrapped her arms around him. "Heero I myself can't imagine a young pilot and soldier such as yourself sacrificing himself for others. Your job is far more complicated and very well important than mine." She confided. Heero responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hn, we'd make one heck of a team." Heero thought. Relena relentlessly let go. " We should go inside. We both know how impatient those two can be." She gave a slight giggle. Heero nodded and followed Relena to the front door. Relena walked a few feet headed towards the front door only to feel her hand being slightly tugged. She stopped and turned around to look at Heero curiously. "Relena, look I know we just met a few hours ago and I was hoping after tonight maybe I can call you. Or maybe even take you somewhere nice. You know a little get away from your hectic schedule." Heero asked thinking he fumbled a few words. All her emotions were stirring inside of her. She had hoped after tonight she would get to see him again. "Heero, I'd love that. To be honest I was about to ask you that as well." Relena replied with a blush on her cheeks. Heero withdrew his mobile phone and asked for her number along with a picture for his contact. Relena gave her personal contact number along with a smile as Heero took her picture. "Was the picture necessary Heero?" Relena giggled. All he did was give her a smirk. "Alright let's go we've been out here long enough Heero."

Before Relena could knock, Hilde opened the door with Duo right behind her. Hilde's eyes began to water as she was lost for words. Hilde looked at Heero and he understood. The call had been made. They were being deployed. Time stood still between them. What they feared the most had come. It was the fear of them of never seeing each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

*Note* Hey guys I hope you're liking this story as much as I do! Alright there's some needed work with my writing. Hope I can fix the errors with correct spelling and proper punctuation! Thank you all again for reading! Heero x Relena forever. Alright enough with my babbling and onto Chapter 5! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Just mere minutes ago the house they were in was filled with laughter. Now sitting across from each other on the dining table no words were spoken. Hilde could not stop the tears falling down her cheeks. Relena quietly stared at her hands on her lap. She felt like screaming and it was tearing her up inside. How could time be so unfair? When Relena finally brought her eyes up from her lap she looked at Duo then to Hilde and finally her eyes falling on Heero. She was about to say something when the sound of a device going off. It was Heero's device that echoed throughout the house. Heero removed his mobile device from his leather jacket and answered it immediately.

"Yuy." Was all Relena heard him say as he answered his mobile. Heero slowly got up from his seat at the table and walked towards the kitchen that lead to a double door. He figured he needed the privacy for delicate information so he stepped outside to the backyard deck. Duo too stood and followed Heero outside.

"Relena, are you Okay?" asked Hilde from the other side of the table. "Hilde I should be asking you if you're okay. If you three are okay. Given the state we're all in I'd have to say no." Relena stated. "What happened when Heero and I left? We weren't gone too long." Hilde stood up and sat on Heero's chair and looked at Relena and looked at her mobile phone in her hand. "Duo was about to make a call to a buddy of his when his phone rang. He didn't think of anything wrong when he saw Major Chang calling. Duo placed his mobile on the table and put it on speaker. Major Chang had informed us that our team rather our squadron is ordered to report to Buenos Aires in 48 hours for debriefing." Hilde started to tear again and started to tremble.

Outside Heero and Duo listened intently as their lieutenant colonel Une gave further information and instructions. "Captain, staff sergeant Schbeiker is aware of the present orders I relayed Major Chang to inform you and your squadron." Une explained. "Why wasn't I contacted?" Heero questioned. "Captain, I'm speaking with you now." Une said sternly. "Do you have objections to this order, Captain?" Heero gritted his teeth. He knew he had no objections and was known to never give up an order. He felt something was holding him back this time. He then replied to his superior "No, Lieutenant Colonel there are no objections to your orders. My squadron will be present in 48 hours for debriefing in Buenos Aires. " "As expected from you, Captain Yuy." Une replied and she ended the call without a goodbye.

Duo understood their superior's motives. When it came to the protection of the country they of course send in the elite of the elite. As much as he took pride of being part of the most elite squadron, this time he felt as if he wanted to retreat. Heero stared at his mobile phone in his hand. "Why now?" Heero whispered.

For the first time in all the years he served the military with Heero, he finally saw his captain break down the wall he usually kept. Duo thought for a moment, introducing Heero to Relena tonight made a change in his captain. Was Relena the person Heero was waiting for in his life? Someone he found interest in? No woman ever came close to having a relationship with Heero. For sure there where many in the service that were interested in Heero. But he just wasn't interested in any of them.

"Heero we have forty eight hours to prepare and be on a Mac Flight to Buenos Aires. That's too soon, don't you think?" Duo asked placing his hands in his pockets leaning against the baluster of his deck. "Duo, they must have Intel with that war brewing in the east. We don't know who or what we're up against that's what the whole debriefing is for. Duo our allies have already asked for air support." Heero explained. Duo couldn't help but agree with Heero. He just nodded and let all the information sink in.

Relena got up from her seat and asked Hilde to follow her outside to the backyard deck. She wrapped her one arm around Hilde's shoulder and ushered her outside. Hilde wiped her tears and nodded along the way. The sound of the sliding doors opening broke Heero and Duo out of their thoughts as Relena and Hilde walked slowly onto the deck towards them.

Hilde joined Duo at his side and immediately hugged him. There were no signs of these affections when it came to their jobs. It was time to cherish what time they had left together, before proceeding to what they hope won't become their final destination. Relena watched as her dear friends embrace each other. She knew how much they loved each other and how much they would lay their lives for the innocent.

Relena never had time for a relationship. Nor did anyone interest her at all to start one. Heero noticed Relena haven't spoken since. He looked at her while she watched Duo and Hilde embrace. Hearing Hilde's sobs was too much for her and he knew her heart was breaking at the same time for them. He didn't know what urged him to come closer to Relena. But was surprised as she quickly embraced him wrapping her petite arms around his waist leaning her head against his chest. Heero responded by wrapping his arms around her and laid his chin on the top her head. The smell of strawberries filled his senses and he'll never forget it.

Duo looked up to see Relena and Heero's state of embrace. He to felt guilty inside, knowing they both wanted something more only to have time be in their way. Heero lifted his chin off Relena's head to look at Duo. Things have changed over night. Hilde stopped her cries and turned to see that Heero and Relena still held each other. She smiled looking at her best friend and her captain. Maybe tonight was meant to be. She knew Relena was alone and Heero too wasn't much of a social person. It was always work and home with the both of them. Tonight, however it seemed they were meant to meet and fill the void that had been missing all this time. "Heero, the night's not over yet. You and Relena should spend whatever time you have left here. Get to know one another before you leave. I'm not playing matchmaker, it seems you both are on the same page. Duo and I also want to spend time with each other before we depart." Hilde said.

Almost immediately Relena let go of Heero and hugged Hilde tightly. She couldn't help the tears falling this time. "Hilde, I won't say goodbye because this isn't goodbye. I won't give you a long speech. I'll just hug you and tell you how brave you are. That I'm sorry again for never calling." Relena held Hilde for a moment then slowly let go. Duo came and he to hugged Relena. "Don't worry Relena, we'll be okay. You'll be okay." Duo assured her. "Now you two get outta here." Relena smiled at Duo before asking "Am I able to see you guys off?" Duo looked at Heero. "Our captain will see to it Relena." and with that she let her friends go. Hoping she would see them again when their orders were over.

Heero and Relena hadn't decided on leaving yet as they stayed in front of Hilde's driveway. Heero watched as Relena leaned on her car. He was sure she had many questions filling her head. They both tried to gather their thoughts. "Heero, forgive me for sounding a bit too forward. But I must tell you now or I'll never have a chance to." Relena closed the distance between them as she approached him. "I've never had these feelings for anyone til I met you. There's something about you that make me feel secure and you understand me in the short while we've known each other. I'm not sure if you feel the same way... I wish I could..." Relena's words were cut off with Heero's lips firmly pressed against hers. She closed her eyes and responded by kissing him back fervently wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against his strong frame.

They had stop kissing to slowly look at one another. They both had crossed the line of not turning back. "Heero... I don't want this night to end. I want to spend whatever time you can give me to be with you. Come to think of it, I won't be able to ever let you go" Relena confessed while embracing him. Heero couldn't agree more. He didn't want the night to end either. All he could do was think about Relena. "Maybe we should go back to my place Heero." Relena suggested. Heero's expression in his face made Relena blush. "Sorry I didn't mean it that way Heero. It's just too cold out here and maybe we can talk over some wine." Relena assured him. "Sounds like a plan to me Relena, I'll follow you home." Heero gave Relena another kiss on the lips before she went inside her car. He followed her home in his motorcycle and many thoughts raced his mind of all that had transpired between them. **He indeed was falling in love with the beautiful doctor.**


	6. Chapter 6

***NOTE* This chapter is rated M for mature readers only! You've been warned. This is my first attempt in writing with mature content. Again thank you for reading! Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Heero followed Relena once again home, hoping to get to know her more and make the best of whatever time he had left in New Port City. Heero parked his motorcycle on the driveway and began to dismount his motorcycle and removed his helmet to see Relena patiently waiting for him.

As they made it to the front door, Relena felt a little nervous as she fumbled opening the lock. Following Relena inside the house Heero couldn't stop thinking of how nice it would be to come home to her after work or after a mission. The thought made him smile to himself. Shaking that thought aside he followed Relena to her massive kitchen.

"So...what wine do you think we should have tonight?" Relena asked. "I love white wine, I think it's the only kind I have in my cellar." Relena said smoothly. "You choose Relena, anything's fine with me." Heero replied. "Hmmmm... Pinot Grigio would be perfect for tonight. Let me just get the wine glasses and we could go upstairs to the balcony." Heero simply nodded.

The view from Relena's bedroom balcony was breathtaking as it overlooked the city lights. They both stood side by side holding their glass of white wine and they began to learn about one another. Heero was the first to ask Relena about her. "So Relena, what can you tell me about yourself?" She couldn't help but give him a side glance. "Well, I'm not an only child I have an older brother. He's quite the busy guy, I haven't heard from him in four years since he joined this special operative job. I really don't know. " Relena said twirling the glass of wine in her hand. She couldn't help but put her head down and began speaking again.

"I don't have much of a social life, I try and keep my circle of friends a small one. I mostly have colleagues that I'm close to and probably my co workers. I've never been in a relationship with anyone. Being a doctor didn't really give me time to have one." Relena looked up again and stared at the sky as she continued. "Basically I dont have time to myself. I'm constantly bombarded with emergencies and meetings with the council of New Port City especially now that I was appointed president of the medical mission board. Onto other things, I love the sweet scent of roses, I love watching the sunset up here on my balcony and Oh! I love to cook!" Her voice said joyously."Heero maybe I can cook for you some time."

Heero looked at her intently with the last words she said. No one ever wanted to do anything like that for him. He was curious to how good of a cook she was, probably one day she can showcase her skills. She just spoke about little things of what she liked and what she did in her spare time which wasn't plenty. "Relena you're one busy person no wonder you have no time for a relationship, I guess you and I have that in common. Being sent on missions and training, I'm never in the same place long enough to make new friends or get to know anyone."

Relena listened as Heero continued on about his missions and how Duo was his closest friend. He also went on about his squadron. She had learned they were the elite of the air force and how Hilde's squadron placed second in command after theirs. He told her that he was the captain of the Gundam squadron and they each had numerical identies when flying. He was zero one. She would have to remember that. Taking their last sip of the wine Relena poured the last contents into their glasses. She felt a little light headed but dismissed it.

"Relena" Heero said her name again and she swore that it made butterflies in her stomach. She turned to see Heero finish his glass of wine and place it on the small table. "Relena, we've only known each other for a few hours but you said it yourself. There's something between us that's unexplainable." Heero paused a moment. "Would you consider dating me? Maybe after this war storm is over I can come back and date you properly?" Heero hesitated with the last sentence.

Heero waited patiently for Relena to respond. Hearing her giggle made him feel a little embarrassed. "Hmmm... Heero are you asking to be my boyfriend when you come back and take me out on dates?" Heero was surprised with her reply. He suddenly felt her head on his shoulder and wrapped his one arm around her. He was about to say something again but Relena beat him to it. In a sleepily voice Relena said "Why can't you be my boyfriend now?" She slowly felt her eyes shutting but blinked a few times as if trying to stay awake.

"I think someone had a little too much to drink tonight. You did drink at Hilde's before downing the last bottle of wine Relena." Heero mused. Relena started laughing making Heero step back to look at her. "This is the most I've drank in my life Heero. I feel so free and relaxed and that's a feeling I haven't felt in so long." She turned to face Heero and she looked in his eyes. Her body seemed to move on their own accord as her petite hands cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

Heero responded immediately by snaking his arms around her tiny waist. She let her hands slowly rest on his chest over his heart. The kiss they shared the first time wasn't like this. It was a bruising and hungry feeling of want. Heero couldn't get enough of her kiss, he slowly started moving Relena forward making her walk backwards towards her bedroom. She smirked when she felt the cold tile beneath her feet. It wasn't too long til she felt the back of her thighs touch the edge of her satin sheets that covered her king sized bed. She could feel him slowly move his lips lower towards her neck, she gladly gave him access by tilting her head.

His touches felt like fire on her skin. Relena removed her hands from his chest and began to unfasten the golden zipper in front of her navy halter top all the way down exposing her brasserie. Heero made his way from her neck down to her shoulder. He could feel Relena unbuttoning his dress shirt. One of his hands stopped Relena from going any further. She looked at him as his hand covered hers that nestled at the top of his belt buckle.

"Are you sure about this? Is this want you want Relena? I don't want to force you. Just tell me and I'll stop." As he waited for her reply he noticed her facial appearance had changed to a more seductive approach. "I want you Heero." Was all he heard her say. Unexpectedly Relena pulled his left arm roughly toward the bed. He landed slightly in the middle of the bed and was surprised when Relena began removing her halter top and shorts. He was amazed by her body as he stared at her in nothing but her strapless bra and panties. He brought his body half way up to remove his unbuttoned dress shirt. Relena tugged at his belt and removed it tossing it on the floor. She then undid his button and zipper from his denim jeans. Heero helped her to slowly remove them.

It was both their first time, none of them ever had a sexual encounter with anyone. Before they could go any further Heero picked up Relena with his hands underneath her thighs hearing a soft whimper in the process. He laid her down and pulled the satin sheets over her. He knew he wanted her to feel comfortable, he didn't know if she was a little self conscious being half naked with him. He then climbed on top of her, nestled in between her legs and began assaulting her skin with bruising kisses. Relena lifted herself a little to unhook her strapless brasseire and she let the item fall as Heero continued to explore her skin.

He brought his attention to her breasts. He began to knead them and lick the exposed flesh of her nipples. Her moans became louder and it sent his senses on fire. His fingers began to toy with the garter lining her panties. He kissed her again on the lips as his fingers began to move south. He heard her moan his name. "Mmmm...Heero." His fingers began to pull her panties down her long smooth legs. He then went on to remove his boxer briefs the last piece of clothing. "Please Heero, I can't wait anymore." Relena pleaded.

They both weren't experienced, but Heero knew it would give Relena slight pain at first. "Relena I'll take it slowly. Just tell me to stop and I'll stop." Heero said quietly. "I trust you Heero." He nodded and slowly entered her. Relena let out a sharp gasp. He looked at her for confirmation to continue. She nodded and slowly entered her again and this time she moaned in absolute pleasure. Relena crumpled her satin sheets with hands as Heero rocked against her. She then arched her back and dugged her nails onto Heero's back while biting her lips. It sent them both into euphoria.

Heero's pace became quicker and harder as they both were about reached their climax. He couldn't forget how beautiful she was underneath him. Her cries echoing in his mind, the incredible feeling of being inside her. As he reached his peak he looked at Relena and saw that her eyes began to tear. "Relena I'm sorry are you alright?" He was alerted by the way she looked at him. "Heero... please don't leave me." It was all Relena said before she cupped his face and kissed him again. Lost for words Heero rolled off to her side, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Relena began to speak again with her voice becoming a little breathless.

"I know it's selfish of me to ask you to stay. Can you promise to back to me when it's all over?" Heero felt a sense of pride wash over him. "Relena you don't have to ask me to promise you. I have my heart set on coming back to you as soon as I can." She smiled and kissed him on the lips one more time. " Hmmm...I'll hold you to it. It would seem _**Captain Yuy**_ that you are now taken of the market." Relena joked and gave a slight giggle. Heero's eyebrows slowly raised and he blinked.

He turned to look at her and said "Well _**doctor**_ , I couldn't agree more. Is this what you really want?" Relena's brows knitted and said **"There's nothing in this world I want more than you."** She kissed him on the forehead and they both drifted off to sleep not knowing what fate that awaited them both.


	7. Chapter 7

***NOTE* This chapter is rated M for mature readers only! You've been warned. Again thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

The morning after came to her in a daze with mixed emotions inside of her. Relena opened her eyes slowly as the rays of the sun shined through her glass windows. She couldn't move her body was pressed against very strong arms that held her in place as Heero's arm wrapped around her waist. "It wasn't a _dream._ " Relena whispered.

Doing her best to not wake him, she slowly moved his arm and got up from the bed. It dawned on her that they both were still naked underneath the satin sheets. She walked to her bathroom and kept her footsteps light trying her best not to make a sound as he slept. She opened the door and looked at Heero's sleeping form before smiling and closing the door behind her.

She leaned herself on the back of the door and placed her hand that balled into a fist over heart. She felt completely different and she couldn't understand it. "Is this what it feels like to fall in love or to what more with someone?" She asked herself. Making her way to the shower she opened the glass door and turned the knob to let the water run, waiting for the right temperature. She closed the glass door behind her and unhooked the shower head and began to shower.

Heero woke up feeling a little light headed. He slowly brought himself to sit up. He looked around to the unfamiliar bedroom settinf.Then all the events that had happened came flashing through his mind. _"RELENA_.." He turned to his right and saw the bathroom light illuminating from underneath. He took both his hands and let his face fall on them. He couldn't believe what happened just a few hours on the very sheets he sat on. He couldn't help but smile, he inhaled and exhaled before getting up from the bed to walk towards the bathroom.

Heero opened the door slowly to see her figure through the glass doors. Smirking to himself a thought came to mind. He wasn't sure if Relena heard him open the glass door, she continued to shower herself without any sign of feeling his presence. Seeing her naked form made him crave her even more. Making sure she didn't totally freak out and hurt herself he called her name.

" Relena..." In her mind she thought she was hearing things. Turning around she felt Heero's arms pull her towards him and was met with a searing hot kiss. "Mmm..." Relena said during their kiss. Heero began to move his lips lower towards her neck and down to rest on her clavicle. Relena felt as if her body was set on fire all over again even as the water continued to wash over them.

Heero's hands gradually made their way down to grab the back Relena's thighs and hoisted her up until her legs wrapped around his waist. She gave out a sharp gasp as he lifted her. As if asking for permission to enter her again, Heero's lips were on hers like a flash. He coaxed her to open her mouth and let his tounge dance with hers.

Last night was her first time and it was perfect, now here she was again dazed from the way he kissed and explored of her skin. She was startled at first when Heero hoisted her up but she knew what he had in mind. Heero slowly entered inside of her while he stood and Relena whimpered as he began to thrust in and out of her. They were both intoxicated as their combined bodies produced ecstasy. Relena began to feel herself climax again and dugged her nails into the flesh of his back. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and slowly placed her lips on his neck and nibbled lightly on his skin. Heero's teeth bit into the exposed flesh of her shoulder as they both reached their orgasm.

Relena slid down from his legs and she pushed him back against the cold tiled wall to give him her version of hot and blistering kiss. Surprised by her aggressive approach Heero accepted her kiss and wrapped his arms around her again. "Relena, what's happening between us? I just cant get enough of you. " Heero asked as they both began cleansing themselves. Relena turned around not knowing what to say. She too felt the same, she kept craving for his touch, his kisses and his warmth. For some reason her face fell from the simple question Heero had asked. Was she beginning to confuse herself letting her imagination go wild?

Sensing her change of mood Heero held her hand and said "Hey, I can't explain it myself. But I know this for sure Relena. I don't ever want to be apart from you." She nodded and smiled. They both emerged from the bathroom clad in white soft cotton robes. Heero began putting on the clothes he had worn the night before which was scattered on the floor. Relena walked into another room with white double doors. After dressing he went into the room Relena had gone to. He was amazed at the walk in closet that kept all her shoes, uniform, formal dresses and the rest of her wardrobe.

He called out her name and as if on queue she dawned in a pair of black slacks that outlined the length of her long legs and a black v-neck blouse that exposed her long delicate arms. Again he thought to himself " man...she really is beautiful." Heero followed her out of the walk in closet and onto the balcony again.

"Heero remember how I asked if I can see you guys off?" He nodded. "Don't worry Relena I'll make sure to get a security clearance needed for you to have base access." He said facing her as she looked at the view. " Thank you again _**Captain Yuy**_." She smiled and closed her eyes as the cold wind brushed against her face. "You're very welcome _**Doctor**_." Heero took her delicate hand and interlocked their fingers. They both stood holding hands and continued to talk more about themselves.

"I have a lecture in two days to a group of interns that want to also major in biochemistry. The hospital has an education floor that provides an array of medical sciences or any science for that matter." Relena said. "I think sometimes I get tired of hearing myself talk. From time to time I look at my watch to see how much longer the class would last. When it does end I walk back to my office and try to clear my mind." Relena continued. "Do you do anything else but work Relena? What do you do to ease your mind?" Heero asked. Relena was about to reply but never had the chance to.

Their conversation was interrupted when both their mobile phones began to ring. They both went inside to retrieve their personal devices that settled on Relena's nightstand. In unison they answered the call. " _ **Yuy**_." " _ **Doctor Peacecraft.**_ " There was a sudden change in the atmosphere. They both listened intently as the caller supplied them both with significant information. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Heero said before hanging up his mobile phone. Relena looked at him and she knew they both had to leave as soon as possible. The sound of the front door slamming echoed through the house. Heero mounted his motorcycle and started the engine as Relena started her car and threw her bag on the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, there's an urgent briefing and I'm needed to report to base immediately Relena, I'll call you." Heero said. " It's alright Heero I am needed at the hospital, a colleague of mine just called she's waiting for me with vital information and needs to speak with me. Please be careful." She said as she kissed Heero on the lips one last time. Heero simply nodded and looked at her one more time before speeding out of the drive way. Relena watched as her boyfriend left urgently to the military base. With a sad smile on her face, she then got in her car and headed straight to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

***NOTE* Thank you to the new readers and awesome reviews. I really do appreciate your reviews guys it inspires me to keep writing! To:Mistaken-miracles you are one of my favorite writers and I'm completely honored that you've read my story. Thank you :) Again thank you for reading everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Heero drove his motorcycle down the streets of New Port City in hastily manner. The call from Major Winner, was all he kept thinking about as he left Relena's home. Being called for an emergency briefing with his superiors and the rest of his squadron made him feel queasy to the gut. "What's happened?" He questioned as he thought to himself. He finally arrived at the gate and presented his badge to the officer on duty. With a quick glance the officer instructed him to proceed.

Heero parked his motorcycle and walked towards the command center. As he entered another officer confirmed his badge and proceeded to the elevators. He pressed the arrow pointing down and once the doors opened he stepped in pushing the G button. Heero removed his jacket as he waited for to arrive on the ground floor.

Heero removed a keycard from his pocket that gained him access to the ground floor where the highest military officials assemble during a code orange when the base has recognised a specific threat or code red when the military is in preparation of war and ready to fight and code black when the country is already at war and bases have already deployed for the fight.

He walked further down the corridors until he came to a dead end with steel doors. He swiped his keycard and imputed his thumb print and the doors opened with a hiss. Heero walked in with a blank look on his face. The ground room was filled with commanding officers of each branch of the military. Screens covered the massive wall at the center of the room. Heero began walking down the aisle to find his particular seat. Seeing his squadron already seated and addressing him Heero joined them and took his seat.

Duo stared at Heero for a couple seconds before giving a smirk at his captain's direction. Heero saw this and gave his comrade a questioning look. Duo looked around before signaling with his right index finger the mark on Heero's neck. Heero's eyebrows knitted and he swiftly adjusted his collar not bothering to explain himself to his comrade.

The sound of the steel doors hissing brought everyone's attention to the Lieutenant Colonel who walked down the aisle flanked by another woman in uniform whose chest nut hair was divided and hung on each side of her shoulder. The stripes on her unifrom implied that she was a doctor of some sort. Everyone waited patiently as their superior collected and prepared her briefing. When she looked up to face everyone in the room she simply nodded and began her rundown of the situation.

Images of two ballistic missiles appeared on the massive screen behind the Lieutenant Colonel and she began to explain. "This is a _**UR-100N (SS-19 STILLETO)**_ originally made from Russia. But we have reason to believe a general contractor designed a replica of this missile. Now, this missile has a range of 10,000 kilometers which spans over 6,200 miles, when launched it can cover Europe and it's neighboring Asian Countires." She clicked and another missile appeared on the screen which was shorter but wider than the first. "This is a _**M51 a Submarine Launched Ballistic Missile.**_ When launched it ranges in 11,000 kilometers which spans over 6,800 miles. This too is believed to be a replica made by a contractor." She stopped to look to her right at the Gundam Squadron.

Another image appeared with a play media control icon which meant it was a video captured by their sources yet again. As Lieutenant Colonel Une clicked the video she began to continue her briefing. "There's more than just missiles, our sources have captured this video indicating guerrilla activity. As you can see they unveiled a weapon used for ground assault. _**Metal storm machine gun**_ is what it's called. Thirty-six barreled stacked projectile volley gun, the highest rate of fire in the world. This prototype demonstrated a firing rate of over 1 million rounds per minute for a one hundred eighty round burst of 0.01 seconds making it the deadliest weapon on land."

"These two missiles alone can cause mass destruction and cost thousands if not millions of innocent lives through the air and water. Adding the machine gun for ground assault, all these weapons took each branch of our militaries on high alert. But that's just the tip of the iceberg. This unknown designer took two of the world's most dangerous missiles and implanted a toxic chemical that would inflict death once exposed. These missiles don't have to touch the ground or impact to release its chemical. Now, our sources have successfully identified the type of chemical." Again she brought up images on the screen showing scientific calculations and strands of DNA profile.

Lieutenant Colonel Une then handed the floor to the woman who accompanied her during her arrival. She stood listening to the Lieutenant Colonel explain the evidence found by their sources. "Good Afternoon, I am Lieutenant Sally Po, military physician. These images indicate blood agents and nerve agents that were utilized to make the chemical weapons. Unfortunately, there are no known cures or antidotes available to administer to an individual who is exposed to these agents. I have contacted the medical mission board of New Port City, they are the highest commended doctors and surgeons at United Sphere Alliance Hospital. All majoring in the field of biochemistry and statistics. They will be arriving shortly to join this briefing to give their assessments. With their aid and expertise we may possibly find a way to save mankind from extinction."

All military personnel in the ground room stared directly at the vast images provided by their superior's intel. Fear had struck every human being in that room. The feeling of no escape from the immeasurable threat to humanity. It was the lives of millions that became their liability.

Heero absorbed all the information displayed in front of him. He thought to himself as the Lieutenant spoke. "This was a soldier's nightmare. The cost of innocent civilian lives? His enemy wasn't only the creator or the person who purchased these weapons, but also an enemy he couldn't physically fight." He kept thinking of solutions to intercept the two missiles with out it exposing it's toxic chemical agents as well as ground assault with a machine gun. Then something hit him and his eyes grew wider and he actually started to bead sweat. " _ **Did he just hear the Lieutenant say medical mission board of New Port City?"**_ Alarms started going off in his brain.

The sound of the steel doors opening brought him out of his reverie. He turned to see eight individuals in lab coats enter. Out of eight of the group, seven were men and only one woman walked down the aisle all looking probably in their late forties. Heero exhaled, crossed his arms and leaned back to his chair to collect himself. It was as if he was holding his breath til all the new occupants had arrive. He watched as each doctor gladly shake his superior's hand. He noticed Lieutenant Po, check her mobile phone and place it back on her breast pocket.

It was then when he heard the hiss of the steel doors opened that everyone looked to see who had entered. The sound of high heels clattering echoed throughout the room as the newcomer walked down the aisle to meet with the rest of the group. He looked to see that Relena was still wearing the same black top and slacks he had seen her last in before he had to leave, but with a white lab coat with her identification badges at the front dangling. She held several folders in her arms. Heero was brought into a trance like state.

It seemed she didn't notice him as she walked in. Heero couldnt believe what he was seeing. Was he imagining things? She began to shake hands with Lieutenant Colonel Une like the rest of the group had done. Heero turned to Duo, who was looking at the whole ordeal wide eyed himself. Duo stared as if he was in trance or worse was he seeing things too? They were in disbelief.

Lieutenant Po started to speak to Relena but he couldn't make out what they were saying. It was really starting to break him slowly. But then she smiled and nodded in agreement as she spoke to the Lieutenant. _"Did they know each other?"_ He thought. Lieutenant Colonel Une began the briefing now along with medical mission team. As Relena turned to face the rest of the military officials, she was met with Prussian eyes looking at her intently.

Her eyes grew and she gasped but only she could hear. It was as if someone splashed her face with ice cold water. Was her mind playing games on her? Relena broke eye contact and stared towards the floor. She listened as her team was being introduced one by one. Then finally it was her turn, she spoke clearing her throat " _I am Doctor Relena Peacecraft, president of the medical mission board and head biochemist of Alliance Sphere Hospital."_ She said confidently. She smiled after she had introduced herself.

He couldn't believe what was happening. He listened as his superior directed them to sit at the vacant seats just in front of the Gundam Squadron. As Relena walked over to her seat, she looked at Duo then to Heero. This didn't go unnoticed by Trowa who sat behind Duo. Relena nodded ever so slowly and took her seat.

Heero just stared at the back of his girlfriend's head. To be honest it was like he was burning holes through them! Can this be happening? So many questions came swarming in his head but he knew he had to keep his composure. He was the captain of the most elite squadron the air force had to offer. As his superior began to speak again, the one question kept nagging at him since she walked through that door.

 **"Are they both being sent to the same battlefield?"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pleasant Greetings readers! Again thank you all for reading my story. Here's chapter 9! Don't forget to R R!** **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

All in attendance of the ground room listened intently as Lieutenant Colonel Une began explaining possible theories and advised the room that they were allowed to speak freely. "Lieutenant Colonel Une, now these two specific missiles that have been discovered to have toxic chemicals agents how many prototypes have been made?" Dr. Trent had asked. He was vice president of the medical mission board and was head of general surgery.

"Our intel has only recognized one of each missiles. The machine gun is still unknown of how many were produced." Une replied. "So what does the military propose to do? These threats are imminent." Dr. Trent asked. Relena just sat in her seat with an impassive demeanor. She seemed to be the only one writing her own notes, everyone just seemed to listen.

Unexpectedly one military official questioned with a very harsh tone as he stood up and faced to looked at Dr. Trent. "You dare question what the military plans to do first? What about you? What do you plan to do doctor? You have never been to war."

All eyes fell on the outspoken man but no one said anything. Why was he offended by the question? But before Dr. Trent could reply to the selfish man in uniform, Relena stood up and faced the official. " What is your name sir, if you don't mind me asking?" Relena asked looking at him directly. "I am Senior Sergeant Mills ma'am of the army." He replied standing up he continued. "What's it to you? Someone as young as you wouldn't know a thing about war."

Heero held his tongue but gritted his teeth in the process. He had no choice but to watch as his girlfriend stand and rationalize with a military official. "Army you say sir, so majority of the time in the service you've experienced mostly the ground of combat. Am I wrong?" Relena started walking towards lieutenant colonel Une and took the remote in her hands to come back to the image of the two missiles.

"These missiles don't have to touch the ground or make an impact to release its chemical weapons as said by Lieutenant Colonel Une, forgive me sir, did you forget?" Relena asked quite sarcastically pointing at image on the screen.

"That would entail that once launched there's no stopping it. If you're down here on land it would take a matter of seconds to feel the diffused agents on your skin, in your nostrils, on your eyes. Quite painful I believe. There's no hiding from it and we the doctors are finding ways to synthesize this aerial threat." Relena continued pressing the remote to show the machine gun. "One million rounds per second, I'd say that's incredible. No one can hide from that either. Don't you think sir? I'd have to insinuate the same probability that this weapon carries the same destruction as those missiles. Given they only have the same creator."

"The military has their own medical officers and surgeons, probably know the exact same things we know, I myself can't fathom why you need us here. Now, we doctors are not trained to be in combat nor ever experienced being in line of fire or a war. But I what I can say sir, is that we share one thing in common. We put our lives on the line for other's and we too have death around us. Your battlefield is out there sir." Relena pointed to the screen. "and ours is here." Relena said finally looking directly at Senior Sergeant Mills.

"Forgive me, Doctor." Was all the Senior Sergeant said and sat down. Relena just looked at him as he sat back down to his seat. After his apology Relena just nodded with nothing else to say. "Lieutenant Po was right about you doctor, you've become an asset I would hate lose." Une said and continued. "Doctor, what does your team plan to do?" Relena began to speak again. "Given that all the information supplied by your Intel was just given now, I would need time to speak with my team. By the way Lieutenant Colonel, when does the chemical war begin and where do they plan to strike? A timeline and location would benefit our strategic disposition."

Relena quickly gained everyone's attention by her question. Heero was absolutely drawn to the way she spoke intelligently. She was amazing standing at the center of it all, with almost sixty highly trained and competent people surrounding her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, her rebuttals we're so appealing to him. The look on her face as she stood her ground, he couldn't erase them from his mind.

"I understand Dr. Peacecraft but no day or time was given by our Intel but he did give a location." Une replied. "Sanc, Germany." she said after a long pause. Relena gasped and turned around, not looking at anyone and sat back down on her seat. They've been in the ground room for almost three and a half hours. "Everyone in this room is expected to return tomorrow, at 1000 hours. Captain Yuy, your squadron's present orders are hereby modified until further notice. With the information displayed to all of you, I'd hope to hear some possible solutions. You're all dismissed."

Majority of the ground room began to clear out as all it's occupants vacated. Heero's squadron hadn't departed, they stayed until their captain addressed them to leave. Instead the five of them watched as both doctors spoke. Relena didn't move from her seat as Lieutenant Po approached her. "Interesting rebuttal earlier Relena." Heero heard the Lieutenant call Relena by her first name. "So they do know each other." Heero thought. "Thank you Sally. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Relena replied with a sad smile. Sally hugged Relena and left the ground room leaving her alone with Gundam Squadron.

"Relena what the heck is going on! What the hell are you doing here?" Duo said so loudly that they all were dumbfounded by his outburst. "Did you just call the doctor by her first name, Maxwell?" Major Chang asked. "She's Hilde's best friend Wufei and a good friend of mine too." Duo replied. But Relena still sat on her chair not bothering to face any them. Duo left his seat to completely face Relena but was taken aback when he saw her eyes glistening with tears. "Relena?" He called her again. "Doctor are you alright?" Came the soft voice of Major Winner.

Relena stood up from her seat and turned away from Duo to look at everyone that remained in the ground room. She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her lab coat. "I was born in Sanc, it's where my parent's died. My home will become a war zone ." Heero was a lost for words, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Hastily, Relena began collecting her notes and folders slightly sniffling. "Listen I have to leave and head to my office. I have to find a solution, and I want to be able to give one tomorrow."

Gundam Squadron had no words to say after Relena had explained her reason of distress. "I'm sorry Relena, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just didn't expect to see you here. I don't know what to tell Hilde. She'll freak out to find that you're part of the research team." Duo said. Relena waved her hand to dismiss it. "If you'd like Duo I can tell her on my own or you can tell her. Either way it's fine with me. Listen Duo I have to go I can't waste anymore time." Relena said quickly.

Duo hugged her and he understood. Relena properly excuse herself before leaving. "Gundam Squadron I hear your the elite of the air force. Ultimately I hope we can find a solution together. But I must apologize I seem to be experiencing a state of anxiety and must leave now. I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodbye." Relena left the ground room holding all her belongings.

Trowa looked at the way his captain watched the young doctor. It was as if he wanted her to look at him or say something to him. Did his captain know the young yet beautiful doctor? Trying to see if he can coax it out of him. Trowa tried asking questions to Duo who confirmed he knew her all along.

" So Duo, I'd assume you know plenty about Dr. Peacecraft or in this case Relena." Trowa started. "Not everything Trowa, it's Hilde who is best friends with her." Duo replied. "Hey, we're not on duty anymore. We have the day off till tomorrow's next discussion. I wonder if she's available? She's young, beautiful and intelligent. Oh and a little feisty too." Trowa said.

Duo looked at Heero and he knew the conversation had to end. The look on his captain's face was unnerving and it sent millions of alarms in his head. "Come on Trowa, you said it yourself Relena is young, pretty face and intelligent. Do you honestly think she's available?" Duo countered. "Well I didn't see a ring on her finger so I assumed she's available." Trowa again stated. Watching Heero begin to curl his hands into a fist, Duo immediately blurted out "she has a boyfriend."

When Heero heard Duo blurt out the word boyfriend he relaxed just a little. He was confused at that point. "Was he talking about me? Or someone else?" Heero thought to himself. Seeing Heero ease a little Duo felt relieved.

"A boyfriend? Are you sure?" Trowa asked. "Yeah, he's a good guy too. I'd be careful to never cross him though he's a little overprotective." Duo added. "Thought I'd try anyway but I guess it's pointless. Let's get out of here. Captain?" Trowa called out.

Heero stood and addressed his fellow comrades. "Be here on time tomorrow, and if there's any substantial information you can gather for tomorrow's discussion call me." And with that he began to walk out the steel doors. Major Winner, Chang, Barton and Maxwell stood and saluted accompanied by a "Yes sir." Heero made his way back to his motorcycle and headed towards his assigned temporary barrack to collect a few items and his uniform. He had to see Relena after all that's happened. Mounting his motorcycle he left base and headed towards the hospital.

 _ **"Relena…"**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to R and R! Here's Chapter 10.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Heero arrived at United Sphere Alliance hospital hoping to speak to Relena. Seeing the tears on her face earlier was very unsettling to him. He hoped to never see her cry again. He walked through the automatic double doors and was met with the coldness of the hospital ventilation. The sound of the P.A. echoed through the lobby as he approached the front desk. "Hello, sir may I assist you with anything?" Asked the nurse. "What floor is Dr. Peacecraft's office? Heero asked. "I'm sorry sir but is this an emergency?" Asked the nurse. "No, I would like to speak with her." Heero replied. "I apologize sir but, Dr. Peacecraft isn't seeing anyone today, under strict order." She explained.

Heero nodded and acknowledged the nurse in front of him. Maybe he would just have to call her later. As he turned to leave, Dr. Trent approached the front desk and spoke with the nurse. Dr. Trent looked at Heero and asked. "Sir? Are you alright?" Heero remembered him. "Thank you Dr. Trent I'm fine, I was here to see Dr. Peacecraft. But it seems she's unavailable. I'll see you again at tomorrow's discussion." Heero said as he headed towards the door.

Dr. Trent let the young man's words sink in. "Discussion?" He thought. "He knew my name. He must have been present earlier during the debriefing." Wanting to stop Heero from leaving he called out and Heero turned around. "Sir! Sir! If you would like to see Dr. Peacecraft she's on the 7th floor last door on the right. If she's not there you can find her on the 3rd floor in the education department." Dr. Trent said. The nurse behind him gave Heero a confused yet annoyed look. " Thank you, Dr. Trent I appreciate it." He shook the doctor's hand. "By the way young man what is your name?" Dr. Trent asked. " _ **Captain Heero Yuy**_ , sir." Answered Heero.

Dumbfounded by his title Dr. Trent watched as Heero entered the elevator towards his colleague's office. Heero arrived on the 7th floor and walked all the way to the last door on the right. Her name was on a golden plate on the door. " **Relena D. Peacecraft, M.D.-Ph.D., MMB President** " it read. There was a security key on top of the knob. He just knocked a few times but there was no answer. He could hear rustling of papers and the sound of chalk screeching on a blackboard.

The sound of the elevators opening and closing caught Heero's attention. He saw a woman walking down the hallway with two cups of coffee on a tray, while pushing a small cart of stacked beige folders. She had short dark brown hair and blue eyes, she carried a shoulder bag on both arms. He then realized she was headed in his direction at a fast pace.

"Huh? Sir? I'm sorry are you here to see Miss Relena?" She asked as she saw Heero. "Yes, I'm sorry I knocked but she didn't respond." Heero replied. "Oh! Not a problem here let me. Would you mind holding this for me?" She said as she stopped the cart and handed Heero the tray of coffee to access entry into the office. She dug into one shoulder to fish for her cardkey. She swiped her key and inputted a code and the door opened.

Heero followed the woman inside while reaching for the cart and dragging it along in with him as he held the coffee tray in his hands. He then looked at the spacious office that could have mistaken for an executive suite. Relena's diplomas and certificates hung on the wall. Her desk was at center with two ivory chairs in front. He then saw Relena on the left side of the room scribbling equations and medical descriptions with a chalk on the blackboard. From his point of view he could see the disheveled appearance she carried after leaving the base.

Relena didn't bother to look at who entered she just assumed it was her assistant since no else had access to her office. She turned around to speak to the figure on her left but was shocked to see Heero. She looked around to find her assistant was by her desk preparing folders. "Heero? What are you doing here? Has something happened?" Relena asked as she put the chalk down. "Oh, good Miss Relena you do know him, I let him in. He was outside the door. He knocked but I think you didn't hear him." Relena's assistant explained.

Heero approached Relena and handed her the cup of coffee. It seemed she tried to hide her distressed state. He was sure she hadn't eaten anything all day. "Thank you, Heero." She said as she accepted the cup. "Uh, Heero this is my personal assistant. She's been helping for the last two months." Relena said as her assistant came to shake his hand. "Hi, Heero my name is Catherine Bloom." Heero nodded and shook her hand. He could have sworn he knew that name from somewhere but he couldn't recall where.

Relena wasn't one to harbor anything especially from her personal assistant so she properly introduced them. "Catherine I'm sorry, I didn't accurately introduce you. This is Captain Heero Yuy. He's my _boyfriend_." Catherine felt a blush in her cheeks. "Well I'm very pleased to meet you, Sir." Heero was shocked with Relena's introduction and a sense of pride washed over him. He simply nodded and smiled at Catherine. He trusted Relena's decision in confirming their relationship. Bu he didn't know how it would be for him, if his fellow pilots knew about their relationship.

Relena removed her lab coat and went back to the blackboard to continue where she had left off. Heero sat on the chair in front of her desk and watched her work. Relena made low mumbling as she continued to work on the equations. Heero noticed the bite mark on her shoulder now that her arms were bare and slight marks inside her top when she moved. He smirked. It reminded him that they were entangled just hours ago.

Heero was captivated by the way she moved around back and forth. Then he looked over to Catherine who had just finished depositing all the folders onto the desk and looked at her mobile device. "Miss Relena your patient's records are ready for your impressions and signatures. You're off the roster for the next two days as well as the rest of board to accommodate your needed attendance as requested by Lieutenant Colonel Une. Your lecture has been postponed till further notice at your discretion." Catherine announced as she continued to read off her checklist. "I've made duplicates for your house keys as requested. All three of your vehicles have been detailed and brought back to your house. Your security cameras have been updated . Your safe has been delivered and positioned into your wardrobe as instructed." Catherine continued.

Mesmerized at the very detailed memoranda Heero looked at Relena again. Her back still faced him. She just seemed to continue her work but nodded every time Catherine said something. He couldn't understand how she managed to keep herself sane from the barrage of work and daily errands she dealt with. No wonder why she needed an assistant and why she didn't have time to meet anyone, she just kept herself busy with work. He definitely had a lot to learn about Relena. But he didn't mind it all, she was a keeper. Her voice resonated in his ears as she began to speak again.

"Heero, look after the way I acted earlier I'm sorry. I'm not too sure how long I'll be here working, not to mention my patient records I need to finish. I wouldn't want you to wait here forever." Relena said. "Don't worry about me Relena, I'm not going anywhere. If I could help you in any way just let me know. I just wanted to talk to you and see if you were okay." He replied. " I appreciate it Heero." Was all Relena said and continued where she had left off picking up a book with one and the chalk she held in the other.

Catherine had to admit it her employer had very good taste in everything. From her choice of clothing , the way she designed her home, to her luxury vehicles and the way she carried herself. Now meeting her boyfriend for the first time she couldn't help but glance his way. He was indeed very handsome. Catherine's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Relena call out her name. "Yes Miss Relena?" She answered. "I think that's all for today Catherine I'll call you tomorrow. Thank you again for your assistance." Relena said walking towards her desk.

"Of course Miss Relena." Catherine replied gathering her belongings. She passed Heero saying " It was nice meeting you sir. Oh! I'm sorry here are the duplicates of the house keys." Catherine said handing Heero the brass keys and she left the office. He just placed it in his pocket. Relena sat down behind her desk and began writing on the stacked folders. It must have been about thirty to forty folders she needed to go through.

Heero took a glimpse of his watch to check the time. It was almost seven in the evening and he was sure Relena hadn't eaten anything at all but the cup of coffee. He didn't want to bother her work, he waited patiently. He stood up and took a look at what she had been working on the blackboard. He was an expert in technology and engineering but Relena was on a whole new level. He then turned to the table full of scattered papers with her handwriting and books opened and book marked about V-series of nerve agents. He sat down and read all of Relena's notes, he was fascinated again at her determination and intelligence. Not to mention her diligence.

It was almost eleven o'clock in the evening when Heero decided Relena was going to overexert herself. They both had to be present at the next discussion on base. All her folders were neatly placed back on the cart with yellow tabs indicating her completion. With the sound of her typing furiously over her keyboard Heero assumed she just started another project. He approached her and sat on the chair in front of her desk.

"Relena, I think it's time to call it a night. You haven't eaten all day, you just drank coffee." Heero looked at her sharply. "We are to report back to base in less than ten hours Relena. You need to eat and get some rest." Heero finally said. "Heero, please don't worry about me. I'll be okay, if you want to leave to get something to eat or rest it's fine by me. I'm almost done here anyway. Just another two hours and I'll be finished. I just wanted to catch up on my duties." Relena explained.

Relena wasn't kidding when she told him that she was bombarded with work. With the imminent threat he knew she was going into work overload. He couldn't take seeing her that way. She was practically draining her energy and her mind wasn't capable of rest. "I'll stay Relena. Once you're done we leave to get something to eat." Heero said keenly.

"Heero please I'm use to this. I'll be okay, really." Relena insisted. Heero came to walk to where she sat behind the desk. Without thinking he turned Relena's chair to face him . and he kissed her on the lips firmly. She responded by kissing him back with fervor. " _Mmm_..." Relena was taken away by his sweetness.

"Alright Heero you win, let me just gather my notes for tomorrow's discussion and we can go home." Relena said as she broke their kiss. She got up and collected all the important analysis she gathered. Heero looked at Relena while she placed papers inside a manila folder and into her briefcase and draping her lab coat on her arm. " _Home_?" Heero thought. "Relena said _home_?" He smiled. He blinked a few times shaking his head and smiled.

She locked the drawers on her desk and closed the blinds of the window behind her. Heero carried her briefcase for her and followed her out the door and into the elevator. He felt her head drop on his shoulder and heard her let out a long sigh. He wrapped his one arm around her shoulder and she looked up at him. Heero brought his head down to capture her lips with his. It was a brief kiss, and Relena could have sworn she heard some sort of growl. Once the elevator doors opened he let his arm drop to intertwine their fingers as they walked.

"Hey, we'll take the bike instead." He suggested. "Sure, that's okay with me Heero." She mounted the motorcycle after he started the engine. She wrapped her delicate arms around his waist again and rested her head on his back. Heero exited the hospital garage and headed straight to Relena's house. " _Home_..." was all he thought about during the drive.


	11. Chapter 11

***NOTE* This chapter is rated M for mature readers only! You've been warned. Chapter 11. Again thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Heero parked his motorcycle in the garage this time. He noticed the other three cars that Catherine said had been dropped off. He admired her taste in cars but wondered why she would need so many. Relena dismounted and waited patiently for Heero. He handed her the briefcase and he opened his compartment to grab his rucksack. They entered through the garage entrance this time and Heero wondered how big the house really was.

As Relena shut the door he followed her through a sliding glass door that lead to the kitchen. "Heero are you hungry? I honestly don't have an appetite to eat." Relena said. " I'm not letting you go to sleep until you eat something Relena." Heero said with an annoyed look on his face. "Okay fine, I'll have a salad and some yogurt. Mr. Bossy." Relena said as she opened the fridge. "Do you want something to eat Heero?" She asked. "I'll have whatever you're having Relena."

"Heero, I know you want to talk about earlier. I was shocked too! A good friend of mine said she needed help with an important matter and that she was waiting for me at the hospital. We spoke in my office, that they other doctors were already informed. We were taken on base to hear the important briefing with military officials about a serious chemical agent." Relena explained.

"I didn't expect to see you there. I was shocked and so much questions kept going through my mind. I guess that's why you had to leave too." She continued. Heero nodded as she spoke. "About where I'm from probably shocked you, huh. I guess you thought I was born here in New Port City. You and I still have a lot to learn about one another. I was born in Sanc, Germany. Our city was known for its politics and foreign affairs."

"My brother and I were still very young when our parents died. My father was murdered in our home and my mother had gotten very ill. We'll talk about that a little later. Tonight's not the right time." Heero slowly nodded . He couldn't believe what he just heard. " _Murdered_?" It echoed in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Relena I don't know what to say." Heero replied and took we hands in hers as they sat in the dining room. Shaking her head Relena whispered "It was a long time ago."

After they ate their late dinner Relena cleared the kitchen and she headed upstairs. Heero stayed downstairs to check all the doors and looked outside through the living room window. He then ascended up the stairs to find Relena.

The sound of metal clanking and cardboard tossing caught his attention to the room on the left, he noticed the door was slightly opened so he went in and called to see if Relena was inside. " Relena?" There was no answer. It was another office with a mahogany desk at the corner and metal shelves with books and trophy's.

Another sound alerted him, he didn't realized there was another door to the left. He walked in to find Relena on a step ladder reaching for something inside a cabinet. "Need help?" Heero asked. " Its alright Heero, I've found what I was looking for. Thanks anyways." Relena said as she took the last step of the ladder.

She walked out the door and Heero followed her to the bedroom. Relena placed the files inside her briefcase that sat on her dresser while Heero began unpacking his items inside of his rucksack.

Once he found his uniform he pulled it out and laid it on the bed . Relena approached him and took his uniform and said "Wow! I _love_ a man in uniform." She winked at him. "Well, I'll be wearing that tomorrow then." Heero replied. "I'll put this away for you Heero." Relena said as she headed to her walk in closet.

Heero walked inside of the walk in closet to see Relena's back to him as she began undressing. He saw that she had hung his uniform properly on a hanger that now rested on a hook. He slowly approached her from behind and without a word snaked his arms around her waist. Relena let out a shriek of surprise. "Heero! You scared me! she yelled. He placed his chin on her shoulder. "Let's get some needed rest." He said before letting go and headed to the bathroom.

She watched as Heero disappeared out the walk in closet. She turned around and pulled her drawer open to find her nightgown. She found a lacy pink negligee and put it on, she felt a little giddy and removed her panties and bra. She heard the click of the light and the bathroom door close. Then she heard the soft creak of the bed and the slight sigh of Heero's voice. She started brushing her long blonde hair as she faced the mirror, she smiled and began to hum a low tune.

Heero laid on top of the sheets of Relena's bed waiting for her, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. When he saw her figure emerge from the walk in closet he was taken away by her choice of sleepwear. Raising his eyebrow he looked at Relena. She couldn't help but giggle. "It seems your blushing _Captain Yuy_." She joked lightly.

Heero again was about to say something but was stopped as she approached him on the bed. He didn't expect Relena to mount him with her legs on both of his sides as he sat on the bed. In a flash her lips were on his and she took his face in her hands.

Startled, Heero kissed her back and held her waist with both hands. Heero felt her kisses becoming more and more aggressive as she began trailing her lips down his neck. He then grabbed her shoulders and slightly pushed her back to look at her. There were little trails of tears. "Relena?" But she didn't reply and stared directly down. " Relena? Please look at me." She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me Heero." His brows knitted when she apologized.

" No need to apologize Relena, what's going on? You can tell me." Heero said. She looked at him closely. Without warning Relena kissed him softly on the lips and he responded to her gently. She began pushing her lips with little force to lean Heero's head down onto the soft pillows. Heero pulled the covers over them as her lips trailed down his neck again. When he let out a slight moan she smirked.

Relena didn't know what had come over her. Many thoughts were running across her mind. She felt pain in her heart knowing that there might come a day she may never see Heero again. She pushed him to lay back on the bed and felt his hands slide from her waist to rest on her bottom. She trailed her lips leaving feathery kisses on his skin lower and lower till her lips reached the band of his boxer briefs. Heero was stunned at Relena's actions. He felt her fingertips grasped the band and slid of his boxer briefs. " _Relena_..." Heero moaned her name.

As she tossed his garments to the floor, she stroked his member up and down and brought her lips to the tip. She could hear Heero begin to pant. She began to lick his member up and down with her lips and welcomed it into her mouth. Heero couldn't believe what Relena was doing to him. When she stopped Heero looked at her beautiful face, she then mounted him again and took his member to enter her again.

Was he dreaming? Could this be happening? She was on top of him, moving her hips and rocking her body back and forth. She was absolutely incredible. It didn't take long for them to reach their climax and it sent them again into euphoria. Relena kissed Heero on the lips and wished him goodnight as she rolled off to the side. She fell asleep instantly by his side, he propped himself up on his elbow to moved strands of her hair away from her face.

He looked at her as she slept and began to talk to her while she dreamt. " _I'll protect you with all my life, Relena. Call me crazy, but I think I've fallen in love with you_." Heero said. He kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep. Not knowing Relena smiled and shed a tear. " _I promise to protect you Heero with all my might. Yes I think your crazy. How could you fall in love with someone like me?_ " Relena spoke through her thoughts. She smiled and cherished her time with Heero.

The sound of her alarm clock on the nightstand woke them both. Relena yawned and turned to look at Heero and greeted him. "Good Morning." "Good Morning Beautiful." Heero replied. They both got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom together. After a steamy shower they both dressed in the walk in closet. Each taken by both their chosen attire.

Heero was clad in one of his military uniforms for the air force. It was more like a coverall for mechanics but with his name and stripes. He wore it with his assigned boots. Relena emerged in a navy blue halter neck pencil skirt dress and heels that adorned her long slim legs. Heero again gave her a questioning look. " _What_?" Relena asked. "Is that what you're wearing for today's discussion?" Heero questioned. "You want me to wear scrubs today? I want to be presentable Heero." She explained.

Shaking his head he just approached her and kissed her again softly. "Fine. But don't think you'll be in that dress too long." Heero said and Relena's eyes grew wide.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thank you :) Again thank you for reading everyone! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

 _ **"I'll protect you with all my life, Relena. Call me crazy, but I think I've fallen in love with you."**_

His words kept playing in her ears over and over. She kept smiling at him and figured it'd be best to keep it to herself. He didn't know she heard everything he said to her as they drifted to sleep.

They both decided to leave Relena's home separately. Heero went on ahead of her and she followed not too long after. Arriving on base again for another discussion meant another rebuttal with military officials and civilians, meaning Relena and her team and he had to force down the queasy feeling again. Reaching the ground room he noticed the setting was completely different.

Other than the massive screen there were two white boards angled along with folders stacked high on a desk. The chairs where the doctors are assigned to sit were now gone. He took his seat not noticing the extra tables and chairs that were combined.

The rest of Gundam Squadron arrived and took their seats immediately after addressing their Captain. "Good Morning Captain!" came Duo's voice. Heero just looked at him with a blank look on his face. "Awww...man not even a _hello_?" Duo asked. "Sit down Maxwell." Wufei said sternly. The ground room filled again with all the prior attendants.

"Excuse me, Sir I believe I'm assigned here." came Relena's voice to his right as she sat down next to him giving him a smile. Trowa raised his eyebrow when he saw the exchange of his captain and the doctor. Heero glanced at her legs as she crossed them. Their hands touched slightly as she began unloading the contents of her manila folders.

The rest of Relena's team sat behind her and Dr.Trent acknowledged Heero with a brief nod. Why was he nervous? Why did it become impossible to breathe. Something made him feel very uncomfortable now that she sat right next to him, not to mention the funny looks Duo kept sending his way.

He gave her a side glance and he saw her going over her files as she removed them from her briefcase. Lieutenant Colonel Une arrived right on schedule along with Lieutenant Sally Po. "Good Morning. Let's cut the pleasantries and begin. We've been contacted by our Intel and we have more distressing information." Lieutenant Colonel Une began.

"This was uploaded by our Intel." The gasps around the room echoed. The picture of a colossal machine in white appeared on the screen. The Gundam Squadron looked at the image closely." This is one of several thousands." She said finally and it seemed the room tried to absorb the reality to what they were seeing.

Heero was the first to speak. "Those are mobile suits Lieutenant Colonel, where did your Intel gather that kind of information? As far as I know we are the only ones in the world with that type of machinery. But due to classified information only a few know about it. We haven't used our suits in battle." Heero said as he stared at the image then back to where his superior stood.

"Affirmative Captain. Although Our sources say that these suits are not as heavily armored like yours but they are designed to kill. Our military has never needed our mobile suits in war so how is it someone was able to create a similar design. We have now been given a timeline, they plan to commence their invasion within twelve weeks. It gives our military time to prepare."

"Gundam Squadron you will be the first to be deployed to Sanc, Germany. From now until then you are to concentrate on your tactical and aerial exercises. Once this discussion is over you are to prepare your suits for combat gentlemen."

She ordered and uploaded a file that consisted of geometrics and formation of chemical equations. "Now onto the next. This was also uploaded and discovered by our Intel. Dr. Peacecraft, would you and your team explain these configurations?" the lieutenant asked as she brought up the file.

Relena was astounded by the image on the screen. "Heero and his team can pilot a machine like that? I thought they flew jets, airplanes and bombers! He and his squadron will be our first line of defense?" Relena looked at Heero in disbelief, this certainly was hard to take in. He didn't bother to turn her direction even though he knew she was looking right at him. Relena and her team stood up from their seats and approached the white board and began working immediately as asked. Lieutenant Colonel Une continued the discussion as the medical-science team begin to breakdown solutions.

Relena was adamant that she could solve the problem on her own but her team was the best support she had in the field, she was more of a medical doctor than an extreme scientist. As they worked together in solving the diagram on the screen Relena caught many errors that made her question the Intel supplying the information.

She spoke quietly to Dr. Trent and the others. "Why would Intel confirm blood and nerve agents in those missiles, when those configurations determine some sort of electromagnetic source. These don't make sense. Look at the algorithms, look at the disposition of the neutralizing agent. There's nothing. All of these don't make sense, its just a bunch of shapes, letter and numbers compiled. Could it be that the Intel was given false information? Could there be something far greater than those missiles? Are those missiles and machine guns a bluff?"

Relena's eyes grew as she ran back to her seat to grab her briefcase from the table. Heero watched her approach and then return back to her team. He listened to his superior continuing the discussion by his eyes were on Relena. He noticed that she kept shaking her head and wondered what's sort of development occurred. "Dr. Peacecraft, these were the details from the Intel about the chemicals." Dr. Ashton provided the file.

Not meaning to cause a commotion Relena suddenly gasped out loud while holding the file in her hands. Even Heero looked at her with a concerned look. "Doctor?" Lieutenant Colonel Une called out to Relena and was startled when Relena came to face her with a shock look on her face. "Who is your Intel Lieutenant Colonel? Relena asked. "I'm unable to provide that information to you doctor." She replied.

This time Relena placed the Lieutenant's authority aside and spoke with a little boldness.

"I will ask you again Lieutenant Colonel, who is your Intel?" Relena asked but this time her voice was stern. "It's classified doctor I'm sorry." She replied hoping the young doctor wouldn't press on any further. "If you don't tell me who he is, he will die Lieutenant Colonel Une!" With that revelation the lieutenant colonel's eyes stared right at Relena.

"How do you know that our operative is a male?" She asked. "I took notes as you spoke yesterday and it seems I caught it." Relena replied. "Who is you operative? You must advise him that he has been caught and they're onto him. He's been sending you all these information from what he has gathered. He is sending you all of this because they want him to! They've manipulated his work and used all this to create a diversion Lieutenant Colonel Une!" Relena yelled out loud while pointing at screen.

The room was in utter disbelief. How could their Intel be caught? How long has the enemy known of his intentions.?

"Our military obtains a similar machine just like that but bigger? I have never seen anything like that before and you keep them stored away in secrecy? Does the president even know about this classified information? Better yet are you certain that you have never used those machines in war? Who pilots these colossal machines?" Relena questioned strongly.

 _" **We do.** "_ Heero responded to her questions. Was she imagining all this? Each pilot in his squadron looked at her intently. Her eyes were glued to his as he just looked at her not even blinking. She had never seen his eyes so cold and dark. She turned around sharply to face the lieutenant colonel quite annoyed.

Lieutenant Colonel Une was lost for words as the young doctor continued her vast inquiries. " This has to be a mistake doctor, are you certain? How could our Intel be exposed?" She thought to herself.

The Gundam Squadron was in absolute disbelief. How could a doctor manage to come up with a conclusion such as that? For sure the military and special operatives were highly trained and competent and can solve those configurations. Heero thought to himself again "Mobil suits such as ours have been created? Relena assumes our Intel has been played?"

Duo couldn't believe that Relena was very intelligent. She managed to catch errors and expose a glitch in the systems classified area. He wondered too how long his captain and friend will be able to hide their relationship. It'll probably create conflict out on the field. Heero would be sent out to war to fight and Relena would stay and save lives for those injured and whose life hangs by a thread. They both would be parted one way or another. Another reason why he felt guilt creep on him.

The sound of the door to the ground room opened and closed with a hiss. The new occupants of the room brought everyone's attention to them. As the woman began approaching the center of the room clapping her hands while her heels clanked so loudly as she walked.

Relena didn't bother to turn around this time. Everyone else watched as the tall woman with long blonde hair walk towards where Relena stood clapping out loud.

 **"Bravo! Bravo!** I arrived on time before anything else transpired. It seems our military needed to gain a very intelligent ally. I wonder how long it would have taken everyone here to figure all this out?" She said.

"That voice. _**No**_ … it can't be." Relena thought. She turned around and was taken aback at the person in front of her.

"Oh how wonderful! It's definitely honorable to see you again my dear friend. How are you _Miss Relena_?" She said sarcastically. Relena was in shock as she came face to face with her old acquaintance and rival.

 _ **"Dorothy.."**_


	13. Chapter 13

Again thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

"Dorothy?"

"Hmmm…. Surprised to see me again Miss Relena? I did hope that we would meet again, but I believe fate has its own twisted plans. It's been a while don't you agree? We have a whole lot of things to discuss." Dorothy said with a devious smile.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. Under direct order of the secretary of defense I am here to oversee the progress of this so called war." Dorothy continued. "It would seem Lieutenant Colonel that your band of lab rats in their lab coats figured out the implications of your mission sending in a secretive operative. I did however tell you that I too will have my own means of investigating your suspicions. Now that they deem accurate what do you intend to do?"

"Their weaponry is very advance but that's not everything, there's more." Dorothy said as she turned to Relena who was throwing daggers in her direction. "Miss Relena care to share the rest of your findings with the room? Are you just gonna stand there and let delicate information wither away with you? Dorothy said trying to crack something out of Relena.

Relena wasn't going to let Dorothy and her useless blabbering get to her. She decided to stand her ground and reply with the same demeanor. She turned to her team and asked them politely to return to their seats respectively.

"Hmph! Lieutenant Colonel my team and I have found the element of which your Intel was missing. The weapon on that titan of machinery holds a great deal of heat as well as an electromagnetic field surrounding it's being. I'm not certain if it's impenetrable if in combat." Relena countered and walked back to her seat slightly bumping her shoulder against Dorothy's. Dorothy simply smirked.

Relena took her seat again next to Heero, folding her arms across her chest looking at Dorothy and the Lieutenant Colonel to continue. "Gundam Squadron, within twelve weeks I expect all your suits to be ready as well yourselves for battle. Dorothy as liaison to the defense secretary you will be in charge of directing him and the entire cabinet to proper evacuation procedures, also please see to it we have a briefing with them as well." Lieutenant Colonel ordered.

"Dr. Peacecraft, assign three doctors of your choice as well as yourself to be on a medical mission to SANC, Germany. You are national there I'm certain you know your way around. Your mission is to provide medical supplies, treatment and equipment to been utilize when our soldiers head into combat.

You will be responsible for helping the injured. Only four of you will be sent to SANC, I trust you and your team to choose wisely. The chosen will have to be prepared to leave at a short notice. We will be needing your medical expertise in the field. The chosen will stay on base and will work side by side with our medical team."

Relena just nodded and casted her eyes downward. Heero was very upset, how could his superior suggest such a thing! He looked at her when she nodded in agreement. She accepted his superiors order and was being sent to the same place he was going to battle. Twelve weeks, he would have to train himself , his comrades and his suit. He wouldn't have time to be with her.

"Everyone else please await orders for your unit. We're all gonna have to prepare ourselves. Gundam Squadron please stay as well as the medical mission team. Everyone else you are free to leave and resume your work. Your orders will be sent to your designated commanding officer." Lieutenant Colonel Unexpected concluded and the ground room slowly cleared.

"Wait, Lieutenant Colonel Une you still haven't told me who your Intel was. Are you going to relay the message immediately? His life is at stake." Relena said.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Lieutenant Colonel Une began walking towards Relena. "Doctor, we will transmit a message to him but he knows the consequences especially in his type of work. Surely you can understand." She said in a hush tone.

The sound of Dorothy laughing again cut through the Lieutenant Colonel's thoughts.

"Oh my! I love how you can sugar coat everything ma'am especially when your secret operative can be killed and it could have been prevented. You really don't care about blood on your hands do you?" Dorothy continued on as she approached them.

"My question is now Miss Relena, how is your brother? Hmm..?" Dorothy asked with a smug look on her face.

Relena gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Dorothy you can't possibly mean." Relena asked with her heart racing. Dorothy just smiled. That was all it took for Relena to stand and slap Dorothy across the face. "How dare you! You're suppose to be my friend! Are you trying to tell me that my brother may be the Intel of this mission?" Relena yelled out.

All remaining in attendance were startled with Relena's outburst. They couldn't believe she had ties to many personnel in the mission. Just who was she anyway? Trowa and Wufei watched as their Captain stand and pull back the aggravated doctor who just assaulted the liaison of the secretary of defense.

Heero stood and pulled Relena away from Dorothy but kept his hand on her arm firmly. "Your brother?" Lieutenant Colonel Une asked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Dorothy but I believe you deserved that. You very well know I haven't seen or heard from him in four years." Relena said tears beginning to glisten. "If you knew all this time you should have told me!"

"Brother? Doctor what is your brother's name? This might all just be a misunderstanding." Lieutenant Colonel Une asked hoping to stabilize the brewing cat fight. Dorothy really rattled ever nerve in the young doctor before her.

"His name is Milliardo Peacecraft, also known as Zechs Merquise. His code name is Wind." Relena said looking at Heero's superior with stern look upon her face. Heero was in shock "Zechs is her brother!" He screamed in his thoughts.

The Lieutenant Colonel couldn't believe it herself. This doctor is the young sister that he spoke about? This isn't happening.

"Dr. Peacecraft, please calm yourself I'm very sorry to say but our secretive operative fits your brothers identification." She finally said.

Relena felt her world crumble around her. She couldn't accept what she had just heard. She refused to show her weakness especially to someone like Dorothy. Conjuring any energy she had in her, Relena looked at the two women in front of her as she stood.

"Find a way to transmit a message to him immediately please Lieutenant Colonel Une. I know this is a sensitive situation and I wouldn't dare jeopardize what we worked hard for. I await your orders Lieutenant Colonel you know where you can reach me. I'll be leaving now." Relena said and began collecting her briefcase and files. All the Lieutenant Colonel could do was nod in agreement.

"Well Dorothy I guess I'll be seeing you frequently. I don't have any time for your mind games. Again I'm sorry for slapping you in the face but you deserved it." Dorothy just laughed with Relena's apology and she shrugged.

Heero hadn't let go of her arm so she turned to him hoping he would understand her immediate departure. "Heero please let me go. I'm just going home." She said and he let her go. Relena turned to her team and they too began to clear he ground room together.

Heero's comrades and his superior looked at him surprised. Never had anyone introduce them to each other and they spoke in formality.

"Did the doctor just call you by your first name Captain?" Lieutenant Colonel asked.

Heero had nothing to hide, he plainly said "Doctor Peacecraft and I have been seeing each other before this mission even took place. Major Maxwell can vouch for me on that. Just understand this too, will not compromise the mission and have no means to terminate my relationship with her."

That was unexpected, even Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew it was the truth though. "That doctor has ties to everyone in this mission. How are you sure it would not be compromised Captain?" Major Wufei asked.

"We should just focus on preparing our suits gentlemen, there's a lot to do." Major Winner said hoping to change the subject.

"How are you sure Captain that your relationship with the doctor won't place any effect on your judgment in the battlefield?" Major Trowa asked as well.

Not wanting to hear anymore questions regarding his personal life Heero stood and saluted to his superior before excusing himself for departing the ground room. He let his comrade's question go unanswered.


	14. Chapter 14

Again thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

So many things came rushing to Heero's mind. How was it that Relena knew all the important players of this mission? Zechs was her brother ? Now that was a startling revelation. She was the link to it all and he too was drawn into her. Just who was his girlfriend? Leaving the base he took off on his bike and headed to her home where she said she'll be. His mobile phone rang and it was Hilde sending him a message.

"Relena is here at my house." It read.

"Shit." Was all he said as he headed to Hilde's house instead. They needed to talk but never have the chance to. He saw her car parked outside and walked straight to the front door. He heard another car approach and saw Duo had arrived the same time as he did.

Duo walked to where Heero stood waiting. "Hey buddy looks like we all gotta talk again, huh." Duo said as he unlocked the door. They entered only to be met with silence, but Heero noticed Relena's bag on the counter. "Maybe their out back, Buddy come on." Duo said and Heero followed suit.

Relena sat on the step of the backyard deck with Hilde. She wasn't wearing her dress that she wore earlier in the day but a plain pink t-shirt and white shorts. "Hilde? Relena?" Duo called out. "Hey can you guys give us a moment please?" Hilde asked and they obliged walking back inside the house.

"Relena that's a whole lot of events occurring in 2 days time. I'm sure Lieutenant Colonel Une will let your brother know immediately it's just that he'd have to get the transmission without being caught. Duo says you're a bad ass when it comes to the intelligent section. Dorothy Catalonia is a friend of yours too? "Hilde asked and Relena just nodded.

Looking at where Heero and Duo stood not too long ago. Hilde began to surmise that something definitely happened between her captain and best friend. "Relena are you and Heero…? Hilde asked and she anticipated the answer. "Hmmm... After meeting him that night we seemed to have a connection. I think… I think…I think I've fallen in love with him Hilde." Relena said as she looked at the ground.

"Relena you can't be serious. You're both going to war. This will complicate things. Don't you realize how hard it'll be for you both to focus? You both worked with nothing to lose." Hilde said with a sad tone. "I'm in love with Heero, Hilde. No matter where life takes me I want to always be with him. Sure we don't know each other that well. But it just feel right to us. Thank you for introducing us to one another I'm eternally grateful. " Relena said still looking at the ground.

Hilde's arm wrapped around Relena's shoulder and leaned her head. "You both deserve to be happy. Just like Duo and I. We're soldiers Relena, but we made things work because we had to. We're use to being apart but we know what waits at the end." Hilde said with a smile and Relena began to slowly let out tears.

"Thank you Hilde. My choice coming over for dinner that night changed my life forever." Relena said. "So…. Did you and Heero...ya know….?" Hilde asked trying to coax it out of her best friend moving her eyebrows up and down. The blush that crept on her face sent Hilde into a mass of laughter she couldn't control. "How many times Relena? He he he he… I'm just teasing." Hilde assured her. "Ha ha Hilde very funny. It's embarrassing enough that my best friend would ask that and I justify it with no words but turn tomato red." Relena said.

"So he's your boyfriend now huh? Also your part of the medical team that's flying out to Sanc too." Hilde asked. Relena just nodded. "I'm happy for the both of you Relena just prepare yourself." Hilde said with a sad smile. "Thank you Hilde." Relena said as she hugged her.

Back inside the house Heero and Duo had a conversation of their own take place as they sat on the dining room table with a couple of beers in their hands. "I didn't think you had it in you, Buddy. Relena is a good catch but this just made things harder. Not to mention she's coming along the mission to her hometown." Duo began.

"Duo, what do you want me to say? Just that one night and everything changed. I've never been in a relationship before you know that. I just need to talk to her. We never had a chance to." Heero said.

"You caught the guys and Une by surprise by your little speech earlier. But we're happy for you Heero. Just not sure if you're prepared to go into battle now that you have someone to come home to." Duo said looking at his beer.

Heero was silent at Duo's last words. He was right things were different now, he had Relena to fight for. To see her and be with her after it all ended. "Spend as much time with her as you can Buddy make it all count. She hasn't seen you in battle, you're a whole different person, we all are in war." Duo said.

Hilde and Relena walked back inside to find Heero and Duo at the dining table drinking a few bottles of beer. "Hey Guys." Came Hilde's voice as they both entered. Relena gave a weak smile at their direction. She sat right next to Heero and stared at the table top. She needed to gather some energy before facing all of them.

"Relena, you now know that we have twelve weeks till we leave for Sanc. We'll be training and it'll be hard for us to see one another again. You'll be preparing too." Duo said looking at her. "I guess the cats outta the bag now about our suits. It's still classified though. I'm guessing you have questions. But we can't tell ya anything unless Use says so. To top that off you manage to catch all the errors. That really was amazing work Relena. Duo complimented.

"Don't worry Duo I'm not one to pry. I comprehend that it's sensitive information." Relena said. "Whoo… I tell yeah Relena we all got out work cut out for us. So lovebirds ya gonna go out tonight? Hmm..?" Duo said as he winked. "Duo…" Heero warned.

"I know you guys have a lot to talk about. But you also have to talk to our comrades Heero. We have training beginning tomorrow." Duo said as he began clearing the empty bottles. "Hn." Heero replied. "Hilde thank you again I must be going. Duo it seems I'll be seeing you guys whenever." Relena stood and excused herself and began leaving not acknowledging Heero as she left.

Heero didn't know why she was acting this way towards him. He looked at Hilde then to Duo and nodded. He left to follow Relena, somehow they had to find time to talk. He managed to reach her before she could enter her car. "Relena" he called out and she turned around.

"I'm going home Heero. We can talk there." She said and got into her car. Heero mounted his bike and started the engine and followed Relena home. Relena hastily got out of her car not waiting for Heero this time. She left the door wide open as she went inside and headed to the kitchen.

Heero never saw this side of Relena. He heard the clattering of cabinets closing and glasses. He saw Relena tie her hair up in a bun and grab a new bottle of white wine and two glasses.

She then headed upstairs to her bedroom balcony not mentioning anything to Heero. He just followed after her as she stomped away. She opened the wine and poured it in two glasses.

She walked towards the railing holding her glass of wine letting the wind brushed against her face. Heero went to changed out of his uniform, into his regular clothes and went to stand next to her.

"This is just too much for me Heero." Relena started. "My brother is your military Intel, I'm going back to my hometown because of an imminent threat and many lives will be in danger not to mention many injured soldiers and civilians." She continued and began to cry. "Heero you're going to war and there's nothing I can do to protect you or make you stay. It's your job and its my job that will also take me there but I'll be attending to the injured. I don't want to lose you Heero." She drank the rest of her wine and continued crying.

Heero held her in his arms and she held him tightly around his waist. "Relena you could never lose me. I have so many questions Relena. There's just too many people you know that play an important part in this mission. I had no idea your brother was Zechs, he and I have met before. We went on a few missions together with Duo. Even Dorothy, I didn't think you'd slap her across the face like you did earlier, again you also know her." Heero began as he held Relena.

"Dorothy and I went to a private school together before transferring out to the other school where I met Hilde. We also had our differences and never got along, just too much conflict. My brother…" Relena continued to cry.

Heero's phone began to ring and he gently released Relena. But she left to refill her glass for more wine. " _ **Yuy**_." Heero answered. "I'm not too sure she'll agree Duo." Relena looked at him questionably and took the phone from his hands. "Duo?" She answered and listened as Duo began speaking on the line. Heero raised his eyebrow and watched her as she spoke with Duo.

"Sure, I don't mind. We'll all be too busy anyway. What's one night right? Okay bye Duo." Relena hung up the phone. "So I guess we're going out tonight." Heero asked. Relena nodded and kisses him firmly on the lips. "I honestly need a break for all this madness Heero. Maybe a night with our friends isn't so bad." Relena said as she pulled him into the bedroom.

The night was beautiful as they rode on Heero's bike through New Port City. Hilde and Duo decided to meet at their friend Howard's bar, where most military servicemen gather to relax. Heero parked and Relena dismounted, he held her first before they went inside. She gave him a smile and he bent down to kiss her again.

"What's wrong Heero?" Relena asked.

Heero had never brought anyone with him to Howard's this really was the first. Relena realized he was debating on whether to go in or not. She kissed him firmly and took his arm to drape around her. "Don't worry Captain no one will steal me away from you." Relena said dragging him along inside the bar.

There were indeed military men and women when they entered. But dressed in their civilian clothing, it was all the greetings Heero was receiving that made Relena tensed.

Heero nodded as he acknowledged his fellow servicemen. As they walked to their table where Duo and Hilde waited, he then noticed the looks they were giving his direction most likely to Relena.

Was it because she was the doctor that was present during the impertinent meeting? Or was it because their air force captain had his arm over her as they entered. Heero began to tense and kept an eye on Relena as they sat with their friends.

A woman at the bar was taken aback as she saw Relena and Heero enter Howard's bar. "Can it be? It's impossible that can't be Relena." She watched their table from where she sat. She became quite nervous as she saw Heero kiss her cheek. Then she heard her name from the loud voice of Duo.

Summoning the courage to see if her mind was playing games she stood up an approached their table. Duo, Hilde and Heero looked to see their fellow pilot approach them. Relena's eyes grew when she saw the woman in front of her.

"Miss Relena?" the fellow pilot asked slightly bowing. Heero, Hilde and Duo again were surprised that she too knew Relena. A gasp from Relena conveyed she was a acquainted with their fellow pilot.

 _ **"Noin.."**_


	15. Chapter 15

*NOTE* This chapter is rated M for mature readers only- maybe just a little! You've been warned. Chapter 15. Again thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

"Noin…"

"Miss Relena it is you…" Noin said as she smiled at Relena. "It's good to see you again." She continued. Relena stood up from her seat next to Heero and embraced Noin in a hug. She felt like crying all over again. As she let go of Noin she was about to introduce them to one another but was cut short with Duo's babbling.

"Hang on, Noin you know Relena too?" Duo asked. "Why yes of course. I've known Miss Relena since she was a teenager." Noin said answering Duo's question. "She and my brother have a thing." Relena said as she giggled. "Miss Relena!" Noin exclaimed embarrassed by her friend's reveal to her fellow Co pilots.

"Oh it's alright Lucrezia, we're all adults here."Relena said. "So Relena I've never seen you here before, yet you're with two of Gundam Squadron pilots as well as fellow pilot Schbeiker." Noin asked. "Duo and Hilde are good friends of mine Lucrezia and Heero's my boyfriend." Relena said confidently. Noin looked at Heero with a little amusement in her features.

Heero again was taken a way by the fact that Relena was just known by many. How come he never met her before?

"Hmm.. so you're aware then Miss Relena about Zechs? I'm sorry, but you know how your brother can be when it comes to work. He sets his mind to it and accepts every consequence in the book. He would be very proud of Miss Relena, especially now you're working with our military. They do send in the best of the best." Noin said.

Giggling slightly she turned to Heero "So Captain it seems you nabbed a good one, actually a great one. Just take care of her alright, it would be something Zechs would say. Don't break her heart Heero." Noin said quietly.

Heero simply nodded at Noin's warning. He would never do such a thing to Relena. "Well I think I'll call it a night guys. We have training very early tomorrow. I'll be seeing you Miss Relena and I'll be seeing you in the skies." As she looked at Heero, Hilde and Duo. Relena quickly gave her a hug and Noin left Howard's Bar.

"Relena is there anyone else you might know, that we might know? I'm kinda getting tired of all these surprises. You're like a walking celebrity or something." Duo said as he crossed his arms. Relena just shrugged and took her seat right next to Heero again.

"Hey, I want you to have this Heero. It's something I hope you can carry with you." Relena slid her silver ring onto the chain of his dog tags. "It always brought me good luck." Relena said. "Hn…Thank you Relena." Heero said as he gave Relena a kiss. He thought he too should give something to Relena.

They enjoyed their night in each others company and it felt good to laugh, joke and even smile. After a few drinks and a glance at the time they decided to go home and prepare for tomorrow. They took pictures of their night together, hoping it won't be their last.

"Hey Relena, I guess we'll be seeing each other when we can. If not it'll probably be when we leave for Sanc." Hilde said and gave Relena a hug but stayed a moment in an embrace. Relena began to tear when she too felt Duo embrace her. "Here Relena you might wanna get these printed." Duo said as he gave Relena a tiny disc. With that she said goodbye and watched them leave.

"Relena? Ready to go home?" Heero asked holding out her helmet. She nodded and mounted the bike and made their way home. Tonight was their last night together, they didn't know what lied ahead of them the following morning.

As they reached Relena's house Heero took a moment to stare outside the place he began to call home. He smiled and looked up at Relena as she waited at the front door. "Hey, you coming in?" He smirked and made his way to Relena.

Once inside it didn't take long for them to be entangled with one another. Clothes scattered on the floor and Relena's moans continued to echo in their bedroom. The sound of Heero's grunting and panting matched Relena's cries of extreme pleasures. As she dug her nails on the back of his flesh to the way he bit her skin in different places. It must have been their third round of pleasure when they both finally exerted their bodies.

Heero pressed Relena against his body and draped his arm across her waist. "Heero, please don't freak out with what I'm about to say. These past few days have been nothing but perfect to me. I'm so happy when I'm with you. It'll be hard for me not to see you as often. I know for sure that I'll miss you. No matter what happens after tonight just know that _I…I love you, Heero._ " Relena confided in him.

Heero was a lost for words with her confession. But he knew he felt the same way she did. "Hn, that's not fair Relena I was about to tell you first. I'll be fighting for you. For us, Relena. I love you too. Heero said. "Just know that when I'm out there on the battlefield I'll have a piece of you with me."

"Hmmm… Then I'll have a piece of you with me too Heero. Promise me that we'll get through this together. We'll come home together Heero." Relena whispered but she began to cry. "No force will ever break us Relena. We won't give in to this war." Heero said as he drifted to sleep. Relena turned and kiss his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips.

As soon as Relena felt Heero go into deep sleep she slowly got out of bed and put on her robe to walk out onto the balcony. Her hands gripped the railing till her knuckles turned white. She began to cry and stare up into the vast night sky with scattered stars.

"It's so unfair. This is so unfair. Why bring him into my life just to take him away." She whispered as tears fell from her face. "I love him…" Relena turned to see Heero sleeping soundly on her bed. She gave a weak smile and turned back to look at the stars.

"Our paths have crossed. I believe it was for a reason." Relena said as she walked back in and shut the balcony doors. She went back to lay next to Heero and waited till sleep enveloped her.

The following morning Heero was already gone when she woke up. Feeling the satin sheets where he was not too long ago felt cold. She began to cry again this time with more force and she didn't care.

Looking around she stared at the spot where Heero always placed his rucksack, it wasn't there anymore.

She didn't realize the weight on her ring finger. She brought her hand up to face it to the rays of the sun that beamed through the windows. It was a ring … Heero's air force ring. It was a silver band with a blue gem in the middle. _"I love you…Heero. Please come back to me."_ She whispered and continued to cry.

Relena decided to get ready for work, though she had two more hours before her shift started. She knew Heero wouldn't want her to mope around, she was better and stronger than that. She had to find ways to distract her and keep herself busy.

Relena took a quick shower and went into her walk in closet to find her uniform. She dressed herself in her medical scrubs and placed the ring on her ring finger where he had left it. She smiled as she reveled at the ring. He left something with her and she'll forever keep it safe.

" _Heero…_ "


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Again thank you for reading! Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

"Heero…"

It had been six weeks since she last saw him. With a matter of three days two strangers fell in love in a web of war. She had kept herself distracted with multiple conferences with the medical staff of Sanc's general hospital, they've been impressed with her work. Relena continued to disregard her health, from not eating to not sleeping.

Catherine opened the door to Relena's office and went inside holding a few manila folders in one hand. "Miss Relena, this is the final draft given by Lieutenant Colonel Une. She asked if you can meet with her in the ground room tomorrow at 0800 hours." Catherine announced.

She sat on one of the chairs in front of Relena's desk and looked at the damaged woman in front of her. From being bombarded with conferences with another country and the patients she saved everyday on the operating table. Catherine admired Relena but seeing her now she was beyond recognizable. She noticed the ring that stayed on Relena's now frail and thin finger.

"Heero must have given it to her. My brother has the same ring on his finger." Catherine thought. "Miss Relena would you like to have lunch with me today?" Catherine asked hoping her employer could at least gain some nourishment.

"Hmm… thank you Catherine. You can go on ahead, I'll be preparing for tomorrow's meeting with Lieutenant Colonel Une." Relena explained. Just as she was going to insist that Relena come, the office line rang. "Dr. Peacecraft." Relena answered.

Catherine frowned and got up from her seat to leave. Relena stood up from her chair and approached the window while holding the phone by her ear. "Thank you, I did send the ledger. Yes, of course. Thank you. Good bye." Relena said.

Catherine was almost at the door when she heard something hard fall behind her. She gasped and ran towards where Relena was just standing seconds ago. Relena was on her side unconscious with the phone still in her hand. She's grabbed the phone and called for help. She tried her hardest to wake Relena as she held her in her arms.

"Miss Relena! Miss Relena!

The door opened and immediately three medical staff began working on Relena.

"There's a pulse but very faint , CPR." One staff said. Catherine watched as they compressed Relena's chest and gave her breaths. Catherine stood and kept a hand over her mouth. " _This can't be happening."_

"Get an IV working and we'll bring her to intensive care unit." The other medical staff said as they placed Relena on a white gurney. "Ma'am we will be bringing the doctor to the third floor." He said to Catherine . All she did was nod.

Looking through Relena's bag, Catherine found her mobile phone and skimmed through the contacts. She was surprised not to see Heero's name down the long list. She found Lieutenant Sally Po's contact. Taking a few seconds before placing the call.

"Hi Relena…" Lieutenant Sally Po answered. "Uhm..Hello Lieutenant this is Catherine Bloom, Relena's personal assistant." Catherine said.

"Oh yes Catherine is everything Okay?" Sally asked. "Miss Relena fainted and she's been brought to intensive care here at the hospital. They did CPR on her and she's showing weak pulse. From what I heard from one of the medical staff." Catherine continued.

"What! She's overworked herself again hasn't she. She'll be okay Catherine. I'll be sure to let Lieutenant Colonel Une know of Dr. Peacecraft's absence at tomorrow's meeting. Please call me if there's any changes." Sally said.

"Thank you Lieutenant Po." Catherine said.

"You're welcome Miss Catherine." Sally said as she hung the phone. Sighing out loud Sally couldn't believe her dear friend would go to extreme measures such as disregarding her health for work.

"Dr. Trent we need to take a blood sample from Dr. Peacecraft it's standard procedure." One nurse said as she began to place the gauge for her needle. "Yes of course." Dr. Trent replied.

He looked at his fellow colleague, she indeed seemed to look much older and pale. She hasn't been herself lately. After an hour the nurse came back with results in her hand. "Dr. Trent you might want to see this." She said handing him the examination results.

His eyes grew at the readings. "Oh dear…" he said looking at Relena's figure as she lay on the hospital bed.

It had been a couple of hours from when Relena collapsed till she came aware and conscious. "Ugh, what happened?" She asked herself. "Oh no." She said as she realized where she was. Pressing the call button, Dr. Trent immediately opened the door.

"You gave us quite a scare Relena." He said approaching her. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, if I made you all worry. But I'm okay now." Relena assured him. "Relena this is for you. It's standard procedure you know that." He said as he handed her the envelope.

"Uh thank you I would like to be discharged now and call my assistant to take me home." She said weakly. "Are you sure Relena?" Dr.Trent asked. "Please don't worry about me, I'll take Catherine with me to tomorrow's meeting." Relena said.

"The meeting is in five hours Relena. You haven't been able to eat or rest." Dr. Trent said as he looked at her sternly. "Trust me please." She pleaded. He nodded and left her room. An hour later Catherine came in and immediately hugged Relena as the nurse was removing her IV.

"Oh Miss Relena! Thank goodness you're Okay!" Catherine exclaimed. "I'm sorry for making you worry. Please take me home, I'll be getting ready for my meeting. You can come along too." Relena said.

"I called Lieutenant Po and told her what happened. She said she would take care of it Miss Relena." Catherine announced. "Oh, don't worry Catherine I'll be okay." Relena said as she stood from the hospital bed holding the envelope in her hand. Catherine followed Relena out the door and headed to the hospital garage. "You have my files and my bag Catherine?" Relena asked. "Yes Miss Relena."

"Good." Relena said. They arrived at Relena's house with an hour to spare before the meeting on base started. Relena took a quick shower and dressed in a simple beige dress with a black ribbon tied around it. She slipped on Heero's ring and put her hair in a bun.

"Miss Relena I made you a sandwich. Please eat before we go." Catherine pleaded. "Okay Cathy I will." Relena said as she took the sandwich and began to eat while still getting ready. She hadn't opened the envelope that Dr. Trent had given her. She stared at it before deciding it could wait.

They both left the house and headed to the base. After proper clearances for Cathy were given they walked the hall towards the ground room. Cathy carried all the files and Relena's personal effects.

They were granted access to enter and they both walked in to see all pilots of Gundam Squadron sitting at their respective seats. A man in uniform approached them and showed them to their designated seat.

Today felt different to Relena as she entered the ground room. Knowing that Heero and the rest of the squadron were in attendance, she didn't acknowledge them this time. She just sat and instructed Cathy on what to prepare.

Heero was surprised to see Relena, it had been six weeks or so since he last saw her. This time she looked so frail and thin, she no longer smiled, nor did she look at him even though she knew he was there.

Trowa patted Heero on the shoulder and was taken away from his thoughts. "Captain do you know why Dr. Peacecraft is accompanied by my sister?" Trowa asked and Heero was shocked all over again. "That's why her name sounded familiar the first time I met her." He thought.

"Catherine is Relena's personal assistant, I met her when she was two months into the job." Heero explained.

"Geez, now Trowa's sister is linked to Relena." Duo said eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hmm… small world don't you say Captain? She told me that she was an assistant to a physician at a nearby hospital. I didn't think it would be her." Trowa said as he glanced at his sister's direction.

Cathy caught her brother's attention and she waved slightly. After he waved back she went to writing down more of Relena's orders.

"So, it's strange for me to be in the same room as my brother. Especially a military base, he's seated right by your boyfriend Miss Relena. I guess they're both on the same squadron." Cathy said.

"Boyfriend?" It echoed in her ears. Sighing Relena looked over to Heero and their eyes met. All she could do was smile and nod but Heero just looked at her intently.

After she nodded she went back to speak with Cathy about the medical ledgers and dossiers. Heero had so many questions racing in his mind. He didn't recognize his own girlfriend anymore. He began to worry about her well being, she had gotten thin and pale.

The doors to the ground room opened and Lieutenant Colonel Une and Lieutenant Sally Po entered both surprised to see Dr. Peacecraft in attendance. Looking at her direction Lieutenant Colonel Une spoke.

"Oh! Dr. Peacecraft I was told you were in the ICU last night at United Sphere Alliance hospital and wouldn't be joining today's meeting. I hope your doing well."

" Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Une but I assure you that I am completely well now as you can see." Relena replied. "As you say Doctor." Une nodded and began the meeting.

Heero's brows knitted and looked completely straight at Relena. He could care less what meeting was taken place.

" She was hospitalized? What happened? Why was she here if something had happened to her? Would it have to do with her appearance?" Heero couldn't stop looking at her it's as if he wanted to scream right at her. He began to grip the arm chair with both hands.

"Easy Captain." Duo said.

Relena knew Heero was looking at her. She felt a beads if swear form on her forehead and hands start to shake. Cathy noticed and glanced at Relena. She turned her head fully, reached into her bag and gave Relena a white cloth which she took and whispered a "Thank You."

Heero saw her take a cloth and begin wiping her forehead and then his attention caught onto the ring on her finger. He smiled and remembered when he placed it on her finger before kissing her goodbye.

"Captain Yuy. Your aerial and tactical combat exercises have been quite impressive reading off from the data of each of your suits. Good job." Une states and Heero just nodded. Une smirked she was sure the captain was upset with the doctor's condition.

"Doctor, we have received word that the ledgers and dossiers are complete and submitted promptly. Thank you for your hard work the equipment and supplies are being transported this week. Just awaiting the rest on your end." Une said as she spoke directly to Relena

"That's good to hear Lieutenant Colonel." Relena replied. Une continued on with the meeting recognizing the hard work of each military official and their designated units.

Two hours later Relena began to feel fatigue again as she sat listening to the Lieutenant Colonel, it seemed time was slowing down around her.

She let her head fall slightly and saw a spot of blood on her dress, then another appeared and then another. Taking her hand with the white cloth she placed it over nose and saw the blood smear and drench her fingertips. She gasped and turned to Cathy to hoping she would have another cloth or even a napkin.

Cathy's eyes grew as she saw the blood drenching the white cloth, she checked her bag again and found another cloth but much bigger than what Relena held in her hands.

"Here, Miss Relena are you Okay?" Cathy whispered. "Yes." Was all Relena said trying to discreetly clean her nose and stop the bleeding.

Heero noticed Relena put her head down as if she was falling asleep. But when he saw her cover her nose with the white cloth and it turned dark red he almost got out of his chair. Cathy gave another cloth to her and it meant her nosebleed hadn't subsided.

Lieutenant Colonel Une concluded the meeting forty five minutes later and required another meeting in four weeks. As soon as the room had cleared out of its occupants Cathy stood up and began collecting the files and Relena's belongings. Making sure they both weren't too crowded exiting.

When Heero observed that most of the occupants had left he quickly made his way to Relena who was already getting up to leave.

"Relena!" Heero called out. She turned around and said. "Hello Heero." As if there wasn't anything wrong.

"Are you Okay? What happened?" Heero asked. "Don't worry about me Heero, you have to continue training." Relena tried to dismiss it . Heero looked to Cathy. "Training resumes tomorrow, I'm taking you home now Relena."

The rest of the squadron approached them from behind.

"Are you alright Doctor Peacecraft?" Quatre asked seeing the state of distress on the young doctors features.

"Yes please don't worry about me. Heero it's alright Cathy will take me home. You get some rest I'm pretty sure you're all exhausted from your training." Relena said looking at Heero and the rest of the squadron.

"Relena…" Heero said her name and she stopped talking. "Heero I'm going home to rest. I'll be fine." Relena pleaded, she didn't want to show her weakness.

Heero grabbed her things from Cathy and began to walk out the door. "I said let's go home Relena." Heero said firmly. "I'll take Cathy home Captain." Trowa said. "Miss Relena I believe Mr. Yuy will be taking you home. Call me. I'll see you tomorrow morning Miss Relena. Please get some rest." Cathy said as she smiled.

"Relena get some rest." Duo said looking at her intently. "It seems I lost this battle. Thank you everyone for your concern. I'll be alright." Relena said as she thanked everyone.

Approaching Heero she gave him annoyed look. "Alright Mr. Bossy let's go home."

Heero smirked and shook his head. He took Relena's hand and intertwined them with his free hand and walked out of the ground room.

They headed home together...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 17

Relena had fallen asleep on the way to her home. Heero held her left hand in his during the drive and noticed the slight tinge of red, from her nosebleed earlier.

He looked over to her when the car came to a stop. She was definitely a fighter in his own eyes, to see the weight she carried on her shoulders on a daily. He couldn't understand why she continued to stress herself. He then brought her hand to his lips then continued down the streets of New Port City.

When they arrived Heero had carried Relena up the stairs and into the bedroom to lay her on their bed. She was still asleep but moaned lightly as Heero sat by her side on the bed. He began removing her shoes and let loose her hair, the red blood spots had now settled and stained her beige dress. He pulled the covers up to her waist and headed to bathroom to shower.

Heero didn't expect to see her today, he was surprised but concerned when he saw her current health condition and to top it off she was hospitalized not too long ago. After his shower he stepped out of the bathroom and noticed she hadn't moved.

He proceeded to the walk in closet to find his boxers. There was a white envelope on top of the cabinet where Relena usually kept her brushes and make up. He was about to open the envelope seeing the back wasn't sealed but Relena had called for him and he placed it back on the cabinet.

"Heero?"

"Hey"

Relena sat at the edge of the bed looking at his direction as he approached her. He squatted down in front of her and she leaned down to give him a brief kiss. "I'm just gonna change real quick Heero." She said getting up and went to her walk in closet to retrieve a nightgown.

She also remembered Dr. Trent handing her examination results and she had left it on the cabinet. After putting on her nightgown, she took the envelope in her hands and opened it.

Pulling out the pink sheet she began looking at the triage notes and her weight had gone down by 12lbs. Here blood report was also present and indicated she was between 18 – 7,340 mIU/ml that would mean she was at least four and half to five weeks pregnant.

Dr. Trent was very discreet with her medical examination report. He and a few nurses were now aware that she was pregnant.

She shook her head back and forth to look at the report one more time to see if she were hallucinating. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "This can't be…" she said to herself. Putting her results back into the envelope she quickly hid it in one of her drawers.

Trying to clear her mind she walked out of the closet before Heero came in looking for her. How could someone in her profession forget the possibilities of becoming pregnant especially when they weren't using any protection. Surely even Heero knew the possibilities.

"Hey are you alright?" Heero asked noticing she had become somewhat rather depressing mood.

"Yeah never better now that you're home, Heero." She said as she walked towards him on the bed. "I am to report for training tomorrow at 0600 hours Relena. You might still be asleep when I leave. So what's going on? You've gotten so thin and pale. Not to mention you're having nosebleeds." Heero asked.

"It just my work Heero, nothing more. You know how I am when it comes to work and also I've been working with Sanc General Hospital for the medical supplies and equipment. Surely you can understand why." Relena plainly stated.

"Why were you hospitalized?" Heero asked. "I was on the phone confirming my ledger and as soon as I hung up I began to feel dizzy and I just blacked out. Then I woke up a couple of hours later in a hospital bed." Relena explained.

"Again you've overworked yourself Relena. You're gonna have to take it easy. You're going to need your strength when we leave for Sanc. Your health should also be your top priority." Heero said.

She just nodded and the results from the hospital came clouding her mind all over again. She didn't know whether or not to tell Heero they were going to have a baby.

Given that he would need to be at his best on the battlefield and a distraction such as this would make him lose his concentration. It would compromise his decisions.

She decided to keep it to herself, and tell him during a better time. She knew he wouldn't leave her side once she did tell him. However she also thought if he was even ready to be a father or consider having a child. All thoughts aside she was happy he had time for her tonight.

"Hey how about dinner?" Relena asked. " I'll cook us dinner tonight, a little celebration I guess after six weeks of not seeing each other."

"Sounds good Relena, I'll help."

"No no no I want to cook for you. I'm okay really." Relena assured him.

"Whatever you say."

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen and Relena began to prepare dinner, setting the pot of water on the stove to boil and set the oven's timer. Not long after she prepared their plates on the table with their dinner.

She was about to pull out a bottle of wine and remembered again that she couldn't. She prepared steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes and a steak each.

"Heero maybe I should lay off the wine for a bit . Don't you think?"

"Yeah just water for now Relena, you need to start eating regularly and get as much rest as you can. You overwork your body too much. By the way, you're an amazing cook!" Heero said biting into his steak.

Relena smiled. No one had ever complimented her the way he did. "Thank you Heero. I'm happy you like my cooking. I've never cooked for anyone." She said as she continued to poke at her vegetables. She was beginning to feel nervous about being around him.

"Heero, umm… the ring you left on my finger? I umm… I don't… know what to say." Relena stuttered.

Heero let out a sigh and looked at her with a smile. "When you gave me your ring and placed it on my dog tags, for good luck. I wondered what I could give you in return. The ring on your finger means a lot to me, it's my accomplishment as a pilot. The trials and hard work that I have gone through to obtain it." Heero explained.

He reached for her hand where the ring nestled on her ring finger. "Also it meant, my commitment to you that as long as I'm alive I will continue to fight for you. Granted you and I have known each other for a couple of hours and we just hit it off. Just know that I'll find ways to come back to you Relena. I've told you that I love you and I mean it Relena." Heero said justifiably.

Relena said nothing and just stared at his hand on hers. Tears began to well up in her eyes and then she let them fall. She wanted to tell him then. But she was scared that he would change his mind.

"I'm sorry Relena was I being too forward or am I moving to fast? Just tell me." Heero asked completely taken aback from her reaction due to his confession. "Heero you know I love you too. I just wish we met a lot sooner where we would have more time than the present." Relena said as she continued to cry.

Heero nodded in agreement and stood up from his chair. He approached Relena slowly and lifted her chin to capture her lips in his. "I love you Relena." He said in between his kiss. She nodded and smiled in his kiss.

After dinner, they both stayed on the balcony enjoying the night air and the beautiful starry skies. "Heero, I have yet to see that colossal machine of yours that you call a suit. How's your training?" She asked.

"The feeling is unrecognizable Relena. We've been training in our suits for the past weeks and to be honest I think we're ready. Our suits are far bigger than the white on you saw on the screen, I'd say ten if not twenty times larger." Heero stated.

"Hmmm…. I guess I'll be seeing your suits very soon then huh." Relena said as she glanced at Heero by her side. "Yeah, you'll be amazed how massive they are up close." Heero replied slightly nodding.

"Hmmm….It's such a beautiful night Heero. I'm glad you're with me tonight." Relena said as she looked up at the stars. Her mind kept going back and forth about her pregnancy. She knew now that she would never ever be alone again. It made her smile.

"Hey let's go inside Relena you need to rest." Heero said.

Without thinking Heero carried Relena with his arms underneath her thighs and her arm draped over his shoulder. Relena gave a squeal and giggled at Heero's sudden antic. He made his way towards the bedroom and closed the balcony doors behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

CHAPTER 18

Relena was certain that when she awoke the following morning that Heero had already left for training, and she was right. Sometimes she felt as if she were dreaming the morning after. Her heart would break every time he left, but she knew he'd find a way back to her somehow or would meet when the war called for them both.

Sitting up slowly, bringing the satin sheets to cover her exposed chest she stared at the ring that lay on her finger. Somehow it gave her strength and pride of the love given to her by its first owner. Sometimes before going to sleep she would cry thinking of him, wishing he would stay home for good with her.

It was something she always looked forward to when this whole mechanical war would end. Thinking on the positive side of things, she envisioned them as a family. A little silly she thought. One night and it changed everything forever, she would forever be grateful to Hilde and Duo.

Her thoughts also wondered to her brother and Noin. His secret missions were extreme but he knew the consequences. Noin would wait eternity for him to come home, just like she would for Heero. Milliardo is the only family she had left, but now it seemed that to was going to change.

It had been four weeks since she last saw Heero or heard from him. At work time seemed to be slowing down around her, it was probably the countless times she glanced at her watch or the clock on her desk.

Sighing she continued her work and her thoughts would drift to the day they would meet in Sanc. Thinking of her hometown and the fate awaited the innocent lives, she couldn't accept something so cruel.

Standing up from her chair Relena looked outside her office window in the hospital. "Everything seems so normal. It's the calm before the storm." She thought. Slowly she brought her fingertips to the window. " _Heero_ …" she whispered.

The time was almost upon them, Relena stood in her walk in closet and began packing her attire and necessities in her duffle bag for the transport to Sanc. She finished packing after thirty minutes and placed it where Heero usually kept his rucksack by the door.

As she was about to enter the bathroom but the sound of her mobile device ringing caught her attention. Finding it in her side table she flipped it open.

"Hello? Dr. Peacecraft speaking." She answered. "Sally? Slow down I can't understand you…" Relena listened intently. "Sally! I cant understand you! Whatever it is I'm on my way." She said grabbing her duffle bag and car keys.

Not knowing what had transpired but it seemed far too important to ignore, she called her assistant. "Cathy, I'll be heading to the air base please watch over my house when you can and keep your line open." She said as she left her home and headed towards the base in a rush.

"Yes Miss Relena." Cathy replied a little worried with Relena's voice as she spoke with great haste.

The base seemed to be on high alert, she needed more clearances and approvals from officials before entering. It raised such suspicion as to what had developed. She reached the ground room floor and made her way to the steel doors.

The ground room was a complete mess, the once quiet room had become an uncontrolled state. Military officials began voicing their opinions and Lieutenant colonel Une stood at the center along side Sally.

Major Chang an elite pilot of the Gundam Squadron voiced out a span of obscenities to another fellow pilot, who seem to be disagreeing. "How dare you accuse me of such things Major Chang! Where is your proof?"

Heero stood right beside his side listening to the whole discussion with his arms folded. Something had gone terribly wrong for an official to disregard code of conduct.

No one had noticed her arrival.

Relena rooted herself at the entrance as she watched the rage and commotion continue. The monitor in the middle began to crackle as a transmission tried to proceed through the channel.

Suddenly every occupant in the room turned their attention to the screen. "Incoming… Lieutenant Colonel Une…Transmission incoming.." a male's voice came through the speakers but no visual, just more crackling had ensued.

After a few moments the monitor became clearer. A man appeared on the screen, his hair disheveled and blood dripping from the corner of his lip. He struggled greatly to send an important transmission to his commanding officer.

"Lieutenant Colonel Une…place the base on …. Code Back we have **72** hours." He said gasping for air, it appeared he was maneuvering controls and it took every ounce of energy he had to speak.

"Agent Wind? Code black? Report." Une was lost for words, even for someone like herself she seemed to be in a state of shock.

Relena gasped loudly as she covered her mouth with her hand. She watched as her brother struggled for air. He was gravely injured and she couldn't help him.

" _Milliardo_?" Relena said and Heero turned to see her approaching the center of the ground room holding back her tears.

Heero's eyes grew and was more than surprised to see her again, but her eyes were glued to her brother's frail and grave appearance. He slowly began walking towards her as she got closer and closer to the monitor.

"Relena…? Why..?" Milliardo looked at her confused, as if she were a hallucinating from his current condition.

"What's happened Milliardo? How badly are you hurt? Where… where are you?" Relena asked her voice trembling. Heero stood beside her noticing the trembling of her voice and her hands began to shake.

Milliardo shook his head back and forth and summoned whatever energy he had to deliver an important message.

 _"They're coming… they're coming. We have **72** hours, prepare for battle. We need to prepare for battle.. It's begun. The war is coming to you…"_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Chapter 19

" _They're coming… they're coming. We have 72 hours, prepare for battle. We need to prepare for battle.. It's begun. The war is coming to you…_ "

"Agent Wind send me your coordinates immediately!" Lieutenant Colonel Une demanded. Zechs nodded and the monitor disconnected right after.

"Coordinates received Lieutenant Colonel." One military official stated as he began pulling up Zechs coordinates on the screen.

"Affirmative Agent Wind is nearing our direction, but still quite far. It is undetermined what is his current condition." Lieutenant Colonel Une began.

"Gundam Squadron utilize your 22's in the air, Agent Wind requires assistance. You are to escort him safely to hangar 4. Leave now." Lieutenant Colonel Une ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." They all replied in unison and exited the ground room except for Heero who still stood by Relena. Her eyes were still focused on the screen, not blinking. "Relena I have to go. I'll bring you're brother back. I promise." Heero said.

Relena was in a trance, her eyes continued to stare at the screen now replaced with red dots and diagrams, predicting her brother's location. She didn't turn to face him.

"Thank you Heero." She said and gave a slight nod, her tears fell this time. Heero gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran as fast as his feet could take him to the hangar where their aircraft's were kept.

Sally approached Relena and wrapped one arm around her. "They'll bring him back safely Relena. His squadron is the best, they'll execute this escort immediately. Your brother will be safe. However, we have to focus on a new plan."

Sally said and immediately Relena was awoken from her trance. "Sally I'll call my team and have them prepare the hospital for the imminent threat. We need to evacuate as much people as we can, just instruct me how to properly commence such task." Relena said. It seemed she went back to work mode.

"Doctor we cannot create a wide spread panic." Lieutenant Colonel Une said.

"I believe I as a civilian would appreciate our military to announce such vital information especially when it comes to the innocent lives of others. We cannot let these unknown terrorists think they have the upper hand. With your permission I would like to help as much as I can. Not as a doctor but to also assist in evacuating the people of this city ma'am." Relena said hoping she won the lieutenant colonel over.

"Then I suggest you contact Dorothy, you're both quite acquainted. She is the secretary of defense liaison. I propose you both to construct a plan that would help shelter the civilians and the evacuation must be held in a proper fashion." Lieutenant Colonel Une ordered.

"Very well Lieutenant Colonel I'll do my best. Please notify me when my brother arrives. Also I require access to all bases." Relena said bowing.

"Granted Doctor thank you." Lieutenant Colonel Une replied. She was absolutely impressed at the cooperation such a young person would provide. Her aid has definitely benefited her team.

Relena left the ground room and headed to meet with Dorothy and most likely she and the president will also have to meet. She wanted to help as much as she could.

Gundam Squadron took off immediately to the skies to help their fellow comrade. It seemed he was gravely injured and maneuvered his aircraft with allowed energy his body provided. It was imperative that they find him immediately. But an hour into their search they began to worry.

"Captain we're close to the coordinates that Zechs sent, do you see him anywhere?" Duo said looking at his radar in the cockpit of his aircraft.

"That's a negative major, keep eyes open he should be close by." Heero replied.

Trowa decided to decrease his altitude with the probability that Zechs was flying lower than required. A few moments after he descended he caught a glimpse of a white mobile suit headed their direction but flying too close to the ocean.

"Captain I think Zechs is in that suit! He's headed this way." Trowa said hoping his instincts were correct.

"Mobil suit is too close the ground he requires assistance. Wufei and Trowa release your cables to hook onto the magnetic suspension lock behind the suit." Heero ordered.

"Rodger that Captain." Wufei and Trowa replied in unison.

Heero tried to pass a transmission to the Zechs hoping he would reply. "Agent Wind come in over. Agent Wind, Captain Yuy over." Static came through the line, and as the cables were hooked onto the suit a transmission came through.

"Captain Yuy." Zechs replied with a smirk on his face. "Looks like I'm saving you again Zechs." Heero replied grateful his comrade was about to reply. "Let's get you back to base." Heero said as he positioned his aircraft to follow Wufei and Trowa towards the base.

"Captain. Why is my sister on the base?" Zechs questioned slightly gasping for air but was able to rest now that he was be carried. "I'll brief you on that later Zechs. Don't worry Relena's okay." Heero replied.

"Ahh…on a first name basis now are we?" Zechs said with a hint of sarcasm. "Let's get you to med bay Zechs." Heero replied and shook his head.

He somewhat knew what Zechs was implying. It made him think of Relena again. But now the threat was set to come soon.

Relena arrived at the headquarters where the secretary of defense office was situated. Dorothy smiled as she saw Relena enter her office.

"My my Miss Relena. As much as I would love to say this was unexpected, I figured you'd come my way. What can I help you with?" Dorothy asked with sarcasm.

Relena scoffed. "Dorothy I require an audience with the secretary of defense and also the president. We have Intel that the enemy is to strike here in New Port City."

"We received that vital information from Lieutenant Colonel Une the cabinet at the moment is having a frenzy. Now that they're aware what do you propose you can do?" asked Dorothy.

"I'd like to assist in the evacuation of the civilians. I'll be at the med bay or the hospital when they strike. I want to help before it happens Dorothy. Let me help, please." Relena begged.

"Alright Miss Relena, New Port City holds an population of over 145,000 people. It's impossible to shelter that quantity. However, if we plan to evacuate the civilians towards this area we can create a border in all four directions. This plan is being suggested as we speak. If they conclude to execute I'll have you assist alongside me of course." Dorothy said approaching Relena after showing her the map of New Port City and the barricades.

"I'll trust their judgement on however they plan to protect the innocent lives at stake Dorothy. Thank you." Relena said grateful a plan was being conducted.

"Miss Relena don't you think you have plenty on your shoulders already? Are you sure you want to carry this burden of plucking each family from their homes?" Dorothy bluntly asked.

"Dorothy can't we be civil please. Just to save humanity from the hands of these terrorists. Even if it means working together." Relena said hoping it didn't come out too impolite.

"Hmmm… of course Miss Relena." Dorothy replied and extended her arm to shake Relena's. Nodding her head Relena accepted.

"Call me when you can Dorothy with the specifics." Relena said leaving the office. "As you wish Miss Relena."

Lieutenant Colonel Une and few military officials awaited the arrival of Gundam Squadron and Agent Wind's arrival in Hangar 4. A stretcher awaited nearby to be transported to the med bay.

Wufei and Trowa released the cables of the suit and Zechs maneuvered it into the Hangar while Gundam Squadron positioned their aircrafts outside.

As soon as Zechs opened the cockpit door he was immediately greeted by Heero who hoisted himself a cable line. "Hey, let's get you out of there." Heero said pulling him out of the cockpit.

He carried him until he landed on the rail deck where the stretcher was now being rushed over. Two medical officers assisted Heero in placing Zechs on the stretcher, and ushered him to the med bay.

Heero searched for Relena, he would have expected her to be present when her brother arrived but she was no where to be seen.

He made his way to the med bay hoping she would be there but to no avail she wasn't. "Are you looking for someone in particular Captain Yuy?" Sally asked as she stopped at med bay door. He just looked at her not saying a single word with his hands inside of his pockets.

"She went to HQ to speak with Dorothy possibly the secretary of defense and also the president. You're girl is walking campaign. She will do what she can to aid others." Sally said opening the door and stepping in not waiting for the Captain's reply.

Lifting his head to stare at the ceiling he inhaled and exhaled. It was just like her to help others but she would over work herself again. Not to mention the hospital will for sure need her now. Taking his mobile device from his pocket he attempted to call Relena but an incoming call stopped him.

"Yuy."

"Captain you're needed in the ground room." Duo informed him.

"Hn.." He replied and made his way to down to the ground room.

Relena arrived on base hoping Heero and his fellow pilots brought her brother back safely. She pressed the elevator arrow pointing down and awaited for the doors to open.

Surprisingly her boyfriend happened to be present when the doors finally opened. For the second time in a day she managed to shock him with her subtle appearances. Heero smiled as she entered the elevator and she greeted him in a hug. "Is my brother safe Heero?" She asked.

Heero nodded. "Thank you Heero." She said as she kissed him on the lips firmly not caring that they were being watched on the elevator camera. "Thank you and your squadron for bringing him back." Relena said happily.

The elevator doors opened that led to hallway of the ground room, but before they entered Heero pulled her slightly to the right. "I don't know what's going to happen after this briefing… I.." Heero began to stutter.

Shaking her head Relena placed both her hands on his face. "Let's not say our goodbyes yet Heero. I love you and you know that. It won't ever change. Now let's try to get through this together." She said smiling.

Heero nodded in agreement with her words. They entered the ground room together, but parted as Heero sat with his squadron and Relena towards Lieutenant Colonel Une.

"Doctor?"

"My meeting with Dorothy was successful. This is the current proposition for the protection of the civilians." Relena began to explain the proposed plan for evacuation. She the made her way to where Heero was sitting, seeing an unoccupied chair.

"Excellent. Thank you Doctor. Now who did they appoint alongside Dorothy for the evacuation." Une asked.

"I will be assisting with the evacuation Ma'am, once we have attained all civilians I will report to the hospital if not, here on the med bay. My team will stay at the hospital Ma'am." Relena said hoping not to be badgered with any more questions. She suddenly felt nauseous.

"Doctor I am grateful for assistance but that's too much to ask for. Are you sure you're up to It? It'll be overwhelming." Une asked concerned for the additional burden the doctor placed on herself.

"Please lieutenant colonel Une, don't worry about me. I'll be alright." Relena assured her.

Heero's blood became to boil, Relena added more weight onto her shoulders when she could barely carry the existing burdens of her job. He couldn't accept her torturing her mind and body when there were other capable people of providing the same assistance.

Knowing it would be a lost cause to even persuade her to delegate the tasks to someone else, he kept his opinion to himself. If Relena needed him for support, he would supply it.

"Your brother is in the med bay and we'll notify you as soon as he's stable and conscious, Doctor." Une said.

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel Une. Also thank you Gundam Squadron." Relena said as she faced them individually and they nodded her direction.

"Doctor, as you await your call with Dorothy you may go home now or if you wish to stay on base we can accommodate that as well." Une offered.

"I'll be going home Lieutenant Colonel Une, but I hope your offer still stands when I need it." Relena said as she prepared to leave.

"Of course Doctor." Une replied.

"Once the evacuation has begun I will need your squadron, Captain to create a perimeter to ensure they safety of the civilians. We will do our best to avoid casualties. We await Agent Wind to speak, we must obtain additional information of how they plan to carry out this attack. Report at 0600 tomorrow. Dismissed."

Heero looked at Relena as she began to depart. She smiled at him and gave him a wink. Not sure what it meant but he was sure to find out.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 20

Heero and his fellow pilots made their way to the parking lot. He noticed Relena leaning her back against the car with her mobile device in her hands with a smile on her face. Heero expected his fellow pilots to go their separate ways but it seemed they were following his direction.

Relena turned to see Heero approaching her but this time he wasn't alone. "Hmm… maybe it's time to properly introduce me to your fellow comrades Heero, other than Duo of course." Relena said.

"Wow, I don't at least get a "Hi" or a hug Relena." Duo said mimicking a pout. Relena giggled and shook her head. Duo approached her and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang" Heero pointed as he announced their names. "You all know Doctor Peacecraft" Heero said.

"It's great to meet you all, but please call me Relena. Thank you for bringing my brother back safely. I am forever in you debt." Relena said slightly bowing.

They all smiled and nodded at Relena, a somewhat simple gesture of acknowledgement.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Relena." Quatre said as he, Trowa and Wufei began to leave.

"Well I guess I'll be going too." Duo said as he turned to leave but stopped as he saw a familiar face headed their direction. "Uh, Captain…"Duo said signaling him to follow his line of sight.

"Heero! Duo! Heero! Wait!" she called out. Duo rushed over to meet her halfway before she reached Heero.

"Uh, Heero who is that? She's calling you, why don't you go and talk to her." Relena said curious of who this woman was. Who was this blonde woman in uniform. "She's just a friend Relena. I'll be right back." Heero said as he went to where Duo was now trying to engage in a conversation.

Was it jealousy? Relena watched as Heero walked over to where the woman in blonde hair stood talking to Duo. Her mobile phone rang and she answered it. "Dr. Peacecraft speaking." She said as she continued to watch the trio, as Heero's back was faced towards her.

Relena was taken aback when the woman kissed his cheek and moved a little closer to Heero. Her eyes grew and she suddenly felt very upset. He didn't seem to mind nor was he affected by it. "Okay Relena she's just a friend. Remember that. No need to get jealous." She thought to herself.

She completely forgot what Sally was saying to her over the phone. "I'm sorry Sally can you tell me that again?" Relena asked. " I need you to see something, are you still on the base? Can you meet me at the med bay?" Sally said as she repeated herself.

"Sure Sally, I'm outside the parking lot. I was about to leave." Relena replied. "Hey I can come and meet you there, we can talk on the way down." Sally said ending the call.

Sally walked out the double doors that led to the parking lot and saw Heero and Duo speaking with a woman who seemed to be getting a little to close to the captain. " _Tsk tsk… better get Relena now before she sends someone to the med bay."_ Sally said walking towards them.

"Relena!" Sally called out waving her hand. Relena hastily approached Sally trying to avoid Heero, Duo and the unnamed woman.

But as soon as Sally called out her name they stopped speaking and looked at her direction. Heero caught her wrist and she looked at his hand then to his eyes.

Heero had never seen her face so grim, clearly she was upset. "Uh, if you don't mind Captain Yuy I'd like to speak with Doctor Peacecraft. She'll be assisting me in the med bay." Sally said trying to break the staring contest of the young couple.

Heero was about to explain himself but Relena pulled her wrist away from his grasp and walked back inside the base with nothing to say to him. Duo watched as Relena left he knew her feelings were hurt. He was about to introduce Relena to their friend but was too late to do so.

As Sally and Relena walked down the last hallway to the med bay, Sally knew the quiet atmosphere around Relena was due to the unexpected arrival of another female in uniform who seemed too drawn to Heero.

"Relena are you okay?" Sally asked.

"Hmm… you've been my friend too long to know when something is wrong Sally. You saw what happened earlier. I don't know who she is and why she's trying to cling on Heero. I don't even know why I'm getting all worked up about it. Jealousy is not me Sally you know that. I'm so frustrated!" Relena said gripping the strap on her shoulder bag.

Sally giggled and Relena threw her an annoyed look. "My my a bit overprotective are we doctor?" Sally joked as she wrapped one arm over Relena's shoulder. "Not funny Sally." Relena growled but Sally continued laughing as they reached the med bay entrance.

"I need to distract myself, Sally. What did you need help with?" Relena asked as they passed a couple of patient rooms. She even wondered which room her brother was in.

"I'm sorry Heero but who was that?" She asked.

"That's Dr. Relena Peacecraft of United Sphere Alliance Hospital here in New Port City. She is assisting the military with the evacuation and providing medical assistance." Heero said.

"What are you doing here at this base, Sylvia?" Heero asked.

" Yeah we didn't know the military in France will be aiding." Duo said also curious.

"Lieutenant Colonel Une was suppose to tell you tomorrow during the 0600 briefing. I saw you guys leaving and I wanted a chance to talk to you. It's been a long time. I just arrived here." Sylvia explained.

They knew Sylvia Noventa during their field missions to France where Heero was stationed for two years and Duo would be assigned a couple of months. Within that time she confided once to Duo she had grown interest in the captain. As much as she had tried to gain his attention, it seemed he was far too distracted with his job to obtain a relationship or even notice her. But Heero wasn't fooled, he knew her intentions he just wasn't interested. She was very persistent.

Heero's thoughts drifted back to Relena with her abrupt departure as she went with Sally. He knew she was very upset with Sylvia's arrival, which was clearly unexpected. He had to make things right.

"Hey Sylvia I gotta go. I'll see you at tomorrow's briefing. It was good seeing you." Duo said.

"Aww… okay Duo. Heero do you have time to spare today? I'd really like a chance to talk and catch up with you." Sylvia said pulling his hand. Heero's eyebrows knitted.

"Ehh…Uhh… Sorry Sylvia but Heero uhh.. we have an assignment for the briefing tomorrow. Maybe some other time." Duo said completely alarmed that Sylvia hadn't changed. He knew Relena would question him later and it made him queasy inside. Sylvia let go of Heero's hand and pouted.

"Alright then I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sylvia said as she smiled at them both, but her eyes lingered at Heero before walking away.

"Heero why didn't you just tell her Relena was your girlfriend? You can see she's still hoping for something with you. I mean she did ask you who Relena was." Duo asked confused.

"Hn.. I don't know why I couldn't tell her about Relena, I really wanted to. Sylvia can hope all she wants. You know that we'll only be friends and nothing more. You know what Relena means to me Duo. I have to talk to Relena I've never seen her that way before." Heero said.

"Well good luck Buddy. If you don't tell me how it goes I'll probably hear it from Hilde. I'll see you tomorrow." Duo said as he showed Heero both his hands with his fingers crossed. Heero nodded and headed to the med bay.

"Relena as much as these are confidential, you're part of the med team here and I need your help with a particular patient. He's still unconscious though." Sally said handing Relena the patient's examination report as they reached Sally's desk.

"I had a feeling it was my brother's. Thanks Sally let me just take a look at his findings." Relena said as she sat down on one of the vacant chairs. She began reading the findings and was completely shocked.

"Now that you're aware of what they've done to your brother. What do you suppose we do Relena?" Sally asked hoping to find a solution.

"He exerted himself, they've injected him to paralyze parts of his body temporarily. But he managed to pilot a craft. He was also beaten. The morphine won't help when he wakes up. He'll feel every ounce of pain. There are also findings of a chemical sodium pentothal. They've been on to him for a while. He was caught." Relena said as she closed the file.

"Would we have to restrain him, Relena? He seemed very alert earlier until he passed out after his blood was taken." Sally said.

"It is unknown what my brother is capable of when he regains consciousness. Lieutenant Colonel Une wants information on these terrorists but he maybe too overwhelmed to provide any useful Intel." Relena stated hoping Sally would understand.

"Understood Relena thank you. I'll let you know if there are any changes over night. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll walk out." Sally said as she and Relena made their way to the exit. As soon as the doors opened they were both surprised to see Heero standing in front of them.

"Ah… Captain Yuy you're right on time to escort Dr. Peacecraft back to base exit." Sally said smirking at his direction. "Thank you Sally I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Relena said and walked past Heero.

Heero's eyes followed Relena as she avoided him again. Sally shook her head "Good luck Captain." She said and went back inside the med bay.

Heero ran towards the direction where Relena had gone. "She should be waiting for an elevator." He thought. He saw her with her head down and guilt washed over him. As soon as the elevator doors opened Relena stepped in. As the doors were about to close Heero stuck his hand in between.

Heero entered the elevator and Relena stared at the numbers on the buttons. She knew he would follow her and avoiding him would be hard. Heero pressed the button and as the elevator took them to the desired floor he hoped she would look his way but she didn't.

"Relena. Why are you so upset?" Heero asked but he knew he should have approached her with a different question. "I'm not upset Heero." Relena replied still not looking his way.

They reached the floor and they both stepped out. She seemed to be walking faster towards her car and Heero knew she was denying her distressed state. As soon as she reached her car she unlocked and opened the door, but Heero shut it with one hand.

"You're not leaving till we talk Relena. She's just a friend. If that's what you're upset about." Heero said his voice firm. "Heero there's nothing to talk about. Okay fine she's your friend but I feel quite offended." Relena said as she looked at him intently.

"Offended?" Heero asked confused.

"Yes Heero. I'm sorry but maybe she was being too forward. She did kiss you on the cheek and it seemed she wanted to cling on you. I'm sorry but I think I'm entitled to be a little upset over that. Especially I don't know who she is. Did you tell her who I was?" Relena asked her voice beginning to rise.

"I did tell her who were, I just didn't add that you were my girlfriend. I was going to tell her Relena. Please. I'm sorry. She's just a friend, she's with the France military. Relena please, I'm sorry." Heero pleaded.

"It's fine Heero. Can I please go home now?" Relena asked with her eyes welling up with tears. Heero didn't realize how much it broke her. He promised to make her happy and here she was crying because of him.

"Relena…"

"Heero I'm going home. Please let me go. I'm not feeling well." Relena said and she kissed him lightly on the lips. He moved away from the car and watched as she exited the parking lot.

Heero knew he had to make things up to Relena. Now was a bad timing to be in an argument, especially with an attack coming in three days. He mounted his motorcycle and followed her home.

On the way home another feeling of nausea swept over her. She was stressing herself again and she had to think of the baby's well being. Was this time to tell him about her pregnancy?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. RATED M for Mature Readers...you've been warned! Thank you all again for reading!

Chapter 21

Relena knew Heero wouldn't be too far away behind her, he'd be home soon. She left the gate open and her front door unlocked.

Making her way to her bedroom, she dropped her shoulder bag on the floor by the side table. Hearing Heero's motorcycle pull in Relena went to take a shower.

Heero saw the gate open, and he knew Relena expected him to be home. Upon shutting of the engine of his bike, he sat there contemplating the best approach to clear up things with Relena.

He knew no one could ever replace her. She explained how hurt she was. He knew she was right, if it had been the other way around he wouldn't like it either.

Sighing, he made his way into the house and headed upstairs. The sounds of water rushing could be heard to his left as he entered the bedroom. He sat at the edge of the bed with his elbows propped on his knees. He had to fix this now or he'll forever regret it.

Relena emerged from the bathroom in her silk robe, their eyes met and she gave a weak smile as she went inside the walk in closet. An unfamiliar feeling swept over him, he couldn't explain it.

He rose up from the bed hoping he can talk to Relena before things escalated. He found her sitting on the chair in front of the vanity brushing her hair. From where he stood he could still her eyes weary and her smile had gone.

He approached her and kneeled by her side. She didn't look his way as she placed her hair brush on the vanity top, and stared at it.

"Relena…" Heero said as he took her left hand urging her to look at him. "Relena…Please…" Heero repeated and this time her tears fell as she looked at him.

His eyes grew and moved back slightly. He couldn't take seeing her like this, he never wanted to hurt her again. He stood then bent down to swoop up Relena in his arms, off the chair and out of the walk in closet.

He laid Relena on the bed and laid beside her. "Relena I'm sorry. You know that I love you. I'm sorry I didn't handle it properly. She's just a friend and nothing more." Heero said grabbing her right hand to place on his lips.

"I love you too Heero. I'm sorry for overreacting, it did hurt to see someone I don't know kiss you on the cheek and flirt while I stood and watch. I don't see myself speaking in friendly terms with your companion, nor would I like to be around her company." Relena quietly spoke.

He absorbed all her words, he was relieved to hear that she loved him back. Sylvia would have kept a distance if he justified his relationship with her. "Again Relena I'm sorry." He said as he slowly brought his lips to brush over hers.

Relena sat up slowly searching his eyes. Heero suddenly captured her lips with his, and Relena gasped in surprised as Heero's kiss became deeper. He placed his right hand behind her neck trapping her from moving away.

"Mmm…Heero there's something I need to tell you." Relena said in between his kiss. "Later Relena." She watched as Heero began removing his uniform. In a flash his lips were over hers again and he eased her down so that her head rested on the pillow.

He climbed on top of her and admired the woman underneath him. She stared at him while he looked at her. "Relena …I'm.." his words were cut as Relena pushed his head towards her and captured his lips in hers.

He began trailing down kisses behind her ear towards her neck. He untied her robe and his fingertips brushed her skin. His lips trailed down in between her breast and rested his lips on her stomach. She looked at him curiously. He smirked and he continued lower and lower. She gasped when he felt his fingertips reach the band of her panties.

He tossed them to the side, and a thought came to mind. He began kissing her inner thighs but she slowly kept closing them. He looked up at her and he shook his head. With his hand he parted her legs and continued his kisses. He then kissed her entrance and Relena gasped.

With his two fingers he opened her fold and his tongue slowly made it's way inside her as he drank in her sweet essence. Relena gripped the sheets and her legs began to quiver, this was absolutely something new and never experienced before.

Heero managed to make her completely forget everything with the affection he gave. She was losing her mind.

He continued till he heard her moan loudly and screamed out his name. The effect of her moans had hardened his member, he stopped as Relena reached her climax. He then brought himself over her and watched as Relena continued to pant and her face flushed from her arousal.

Heero dipped his head down and covered his mouth over hers, it sent shivers down her spine to taste a little of herself. He distracted her by the bruising kisses that she didn't realize Heero had planned to enter her roughly after she had climaxed.

She let out a cry as Heero began rocking in and out of her. He moaned as he was about to reach his climax and Relena dug her nails into the back of his flesh. Heero reached his climax and filled Relena with his essence. He slowly rolled off of her and they both continued to pant.

"Mmm… is this your way of getting out of trouble?" Relena asked smirking at him. "If it's won you over, then yes Relena." Heero replied shaking his head. He smiled at her and it made her heart flutter.

"Heero I have to tell you something." Relena began as she brought the sheets to cover chest and sat up. She took a deep breath and Heero sat up.

"Remember when I was hospitalized? They ran some tests and well I'm …" Her words were cut with the sound of a piercing alarm. Heero jumped quickly off the bed and checked his mobile device. It wasn't an ordinary call, it was a military signal for an emergency.

"Relena I have to go it's an emergency." Heero said as he ran inside the bathroom to quickly rinse himself. As soon as he was done he began dressing in his uniform. He kissed Relena firmly on the lips. "I love you, I'll call you Relena." He said as he ran down the stairs.

As soon as she heard his motorcycle leave and go farther she placed the palm of her hand on her stomach.

 _ **"We'll tell him soon little one…"**_

With Heero's haste departure she knew something had come up. Taking her mobile phone she called Dorothy, after the second ring she answered.

"Miss Relena I was just about to call you. I need you to meet me at HQ we will begin our evacuation soon, the press has already caught onto your brother's warning. People have begun to panic, someone leaked the information to the public. We now have a crisis with our evacuation. I have your uniform here I suggest you hurry." Dorothy said and ended the call without Relena uttering one word.

"Could it be that the enemy implanted a mole in our military?" Relena thought out loud. After taking a quick shower she dressed herself in comfortable clothing. Grabbed her shoulder bag and ran downstairs.

It was the drive to Dorothy's office that suddenly made her nervous. Every time she came to a stop she would fiddle with her ring. As she neared headquarters there were TV crews and reporters, military personnel instructing them to step away from the entrance gate.

She looked around to see many people watching the whole ordeal.

As she eased her vehicle to enter, the lights from the cameras had blinded her way causing her to squint. Reporters were curious as to all the vehicles that entered the gates. They did their best to stop her from entering. She finally reached the gate and provided her identification badge to the officer on duty.

"Go on right ahead Doctor." He instructed. He flagged the other officers to signal her where to go.

As she arrived on Dorothy's floor, there were military officials crowding the hallways and each room she passed was in a frenzy. She finally opened the door to Dorothy's office, she stood and awaited for the gentlemen in dark navy suits to conclude their meeting. Dorothy caught Relena's figure by the door.

"Please doctor join us." She instructed Relena. She joined Dorothy by her side and listened intently as they went over the details of their plan. A map splayed across Dorothy's desk green markers indicated barricades, black markers indicated perimeters from the coastline to where the civilians were being situated. Five red X's appeared on the coastal perimeter. They went on explaining the same details Lieutenant Colonel Une had briefed earlier.

A man knocked and entered the office panting. "Miss Catalonia the president requests your audience along with your team immediately in the cabinet room." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Very well then. Gentlemen, Doctor would you please." Dorothy said as she ushered them out of her office and into the cabinet room. Relena squashed the feeling of nausea down.

"Relena change into your uniform now and leave your badges on your person." Dorothy instructed her. Relena nodded and proceeded to the lavatory on the right.

Relena emerged five minutes later dressed in the same uniform as Dorothy and attached her badges onto her breast pocket. She tied her hair back and adjusted the uniform one more time and exited the lavatory. She made her way to the cabinet room and stood by Dorothy.

"You are hereby appointed as one of my advisors under direct order of the Secretary of Defense Miss Relena. Being a doctor made it easy to convince him of your benefit into my team. Especially one as intelligent as yourself. You can quit your job at the hospital if you wish. But we still must address you as doctor and your profession remains as a doctor." Relena nodded.

A man in black uniform entered and everyone seated rose from their chairs. "Ladies and Gentlemen, President Marquis Weyridge." He announced.

The president instructed everyone to be seated. "What do we know about the terrorists?" the president asked.

"Their origin is unknown but the leader of this group has funded the contractor in making weapons of mass destruction not to mention Mobil Suits. Lieutenant Colonel Une has supplied the information of over several thousands have been made." Secretary of Defense replied.

"We begin evacuation immediately after I address our nation of the imminent attack here at New Port City. What of the other location in Sanc Germany? Do they still plan to pursue that location?" the president questioned.

The room became quiet, no one had the answer to that question. Relena summoned the courage to raise her hand and the president addressed her to speak freely. "Yes Mr. President if I may. A secret operative had mentioned the first intention to attack Sanc Germany and was advised they would strike 12 weeks from the time he supplied the information. Not too long ago our Intel transmitted a message of the attack to commence here at New Port City in 72 hours sir. My team has sent a supply of medical equipment to SANC General hospital to aid them. I do believe an attack in Sanc is still probable, sir." Relena explained earning the most surprised looks at the occupants of the room.

"I'm sorry but who are you Miss?" the president asked Relena. "I…. my name is Doctor Relena Peacecraft. I've was assigned on the medical mission to Sanc, also I've been working with Lieutenant Colonel Une to provide medical and scientific research for her team, Mr. President." Relena explained unsure why she began to stutter.

"Uh, Mr. President if I may. Dr. Peacecraft has now been appointed as an advisor under my office but her profession still remains." Said the Secretary of Defense. Relena bowed. The president acknowledged the Secretary of Defense and his intentions. "Doctor Peacecraft your assistance is greatly appreciated." He said and Relena nodded.

"Corporal I'd like an audience Lieutenant Colonel Une." The president ordered. The corporal in black did as he was ordered to and Lieutenant Colonel Une's face appeared on the screen.

"Mr. President." Une plainly said as she answered the video call.

"Lieutenant Colonel Une I will be setting a press conference to advise the civilians of New Port City of the imminent attack. I suggest you and your squadron be prepared for my arrival tomorrow at 0600 which then we will discuss along with my cabinet the best strategic defense our military can offer. By the way Lieutenant Colonel, I commend you. Dr. Peacecraft is now one of our new appointed advisors with the secretary of defense." The president said as he looked at Une intently.

"I didn't realize she had it in her to pursue such an obligation, Sir but she is definitely intelligent. We await your arrival Mr. President." Une replied and saluted before ending the video call.

"I will need the Secretary of Defense and your advisors to accompany me at tomorrow's briefing at New Port Air Force Base." The president firmly stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

(Ground room)

The military officials awaited the arrival of Lieutenant Colonel Une in the ground room. Outside their base the same collection of reporters and TV crews assembled. Clearly word had gotten out to the public before they could intervene and evacuate in an orderly manner.

In addition there were nine from the France military in attendance and Sylvia made a beeline to sit next to Heero. He was about to speak to her about Relena when the doors to the ground room opened.

The occupants in the ground room stood still as lieutenant colonel Une entered with Sally Po who ushered Agent Wind in a wheelchair. Une looked at Heero, she wondered if he was aware of Dr. Peacecraft's new role in the war. It would definitely tear them apart.

Clearing her throat she began. " Ladies and Gentlemen… word has spread about the imminent attack by an unknown terrorist. As you can see the press is eating this alive." Taking a deep breath she continued.

"The president has requested an audience with all defense squadron's most especially you Gundam Squadron. Now with the aid of the military from France I am almost certain that we will have a strong defense line. The president has advised me the secretary of defense of their contingent plan but we too need our own." Une said hoping to gain everyone's attention.

"We have a good supply of reinforcements Lieutenant Colonel Une. Gundam Squadron is the best out there they will not fail you." Zechs said as he looked at his fellow pilots. They nodded at him in recognition in return.

"The president is to arrive here in the ground room at 0600 hours look sharp and be prepared." Une said ensuring her team was prepare with audience of the President tomorrow morning.

"Lieutenant Colonel Une, I believe you're missing one individual that was part of this team. I was told by Major Po that my sister assisted in your medical and scientific research as well as supplying medical assistance to Sanc was she not asked to join tomorrow's briefing?" Zechs questioned.

Heero was surprised at Zechs's inquiry, it made him miss her. He had left her a few hours ago and it ached to leave her all of a sudden.

"That's an interesting question Agent Wind, Zechs I'm sorry." Une corrected and she continued as she looked at Heero directly "The president had advised me that Dr. Peacecraft was appointed today by the Secretary of Defense as one of his advisors." Une concluded and the look Heero displayed confirmed her question to herself earlier.

"That's impossible." Zechs said as he looked at Une. "You can speak with her tomorrow she'll be here for the briefing. You are all dismissed. Please refrain from speaking to any press." Une said concluding their urgent meeting.

Heero began to grip the edge of his arm chair as his blood began to boil. This would definitely tear them apart now. He would just have to see her tomorrow.

Sylvia looked at the way Heero acted as the position of the former doctor on their team was announced. "Why was he acting strangely?" She thought.

"Captain?" Duo called out.

"Are you okay?" Sylvia asked putting a hand on his shoulder but shrugged it off. She was taken aback and let him collect himself.

"Relena didn't mention any of this to you?" Duo asked. "Captain?" Duo urged him to answer.

"What does _she_ have to do with anything?" Sylvia asked.

Heero got up from his seat and left the ground room without a word to anyone. His thoughts went back to Relena. _"Is that what she wanted to tell me earlier?_ " he thought. Tomorrow he would see her again and they would have to sit and talk.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Mild language. I hope you stay tuned it's getting good! Thanks again for reading my stories!

Chapter 22

Relena walked down the hallway of the defense floor, it was an absolute mess. Dorothy had offered her office as she too wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Relena sat on a chair by the window of Dorothy's office and her thoughts immediately went to Heero. She missed him so much, she placed her hand over stomach and closed her eyes.

Then it dawned on her, there was a chance the war would separate them both or that one of them wouldn't make it out alive. Relena wanted to tell him about her pregnancy but she was interrupted. She had to find a way to tell him, that's when she decided to write a letter to Heero but to be given to Duo in the event something had happened to her.

She began to write and tears began to well up again. She also thought it would be best to keep it to herself until the war was over. "Miss Relena should we get something to eat? Since you've decide not to go home we should order something for our dinner." Dorothy suggested and Relena looked up from her paper.

"Sure Dorothy. You know you don't have to call Miss Relena or doctor." Relena said as she began folding her letter and placing it inside her breast pocket.

"No no it's my personal way of addressing you. We go way back Miss Relena. It'll stick with me." Dorothy said gathering her bag. Relena just shook her head and smiled.

As they both walked down to the hallway towards the elevators, officials would stop to salute. It confused Relena she didn't know how to respond to that sort of ordeal.

"Miss Relena you either salute back, nod your head their direction or simply instruct them." Dorothy said.

"I don't have military training Dorothy, I don't deserve that sort of respect. I'm just an advisor nothing more." Relena said. "We work for SecDef our commands come directly from him and the President. Surely now you understand." Dorothy continued as they reached the elevator.

Deciding what to have for dinner with her friend/co advisor came easily enough. They found a small cafè near the base and ate their dinner discreetly.

Civilians looked their way and it made Relena nervous. "I wonder what your boyfriend would think of your new position Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked dropping her fork onto the plate as she finished her meal.

"I'm sure he'll be very upset than to offer me a congratulations, Dorothy, though, I must tell you something." Relena replied as she finished the last of her sandwich.

"Dorothy I am speaking to you as my friend." Relena said looking at Dorothy across of her.

"Uh okay Miss Relena."

Taking a deep breath she continued. "A few weeks ago I was hospitalized, over fatigue, standard procedure was to collect blood. I was given my results by a colleague of mine at the hospital. I opened it at home to find out that I was already five weeks pregnant, I'm close to three months." Relena explained looking at the rim of her mug as she held it in her hands.

"Um.." Dorothy didn't say anything, she looked at Relena and extended her right arm to gently squeeze her wrist and nodded. What was there to say? Dorothy knew she hadn't said anything to Heero. Time passed and Relena decided it would be best to return to HQ.

"Oh well, we'll be seeing the whole crew tomorrow aren't we?" Dorothy asked changing the subject and Relena simply nodded. She had to face Heero again but this time it was different.

 **0545 Ground Room**

Lieutenant Colonel Une entered the ground room and observed the occupants seated in front of her. It was fewer than how she normally addressed the ground room.

Gundam Squadron to her right along with the France military and the rest of the air force's squadron where Major Po and Zechs sat on her left. The middle rows were vacant awaiting the arrival of their President and his cabinet.

Heero anticipated their arrival, but what annoyed him more was that Sylvia sat right next to him again. Hilde looked at Duo in confusion as if questioning who the blonde next to Heero was. Duo just shook his head.

"Did you talk to Relena?" Duo asked Heero. "No, she stayed at HQ with Dorothy." Heero replied with his arms crossed. He looked at his watch, they would be arriving real soon.

"Does Relena even know what she got herself into? We practically have to salute to her." Trowa commented.

Heero didn't reply, he simply waited for Relena's arrival. "Why do all of you call her Relena? Why does it matter who she is?" Sylvia asked with annoyance.

"She's our good friend Sylvia and my fiancé Hilde's best friend." Duo replied. Sylvia shrugged at Duo's answer.

The doors to the ground room opened with a hiss and all its occupants rose from their seats to welcome the President. Lieutenant Colonel Une had welcomed and ushered them to their respective seats. The president arrived with one military official on both sides and shook Lieutenant Colonel Une's hand before taking his seat.

Not a moment longer the secretary of defense arrived with the same detail as the president with one military official on each side. Dorothy and Relena entered side by side right behind the secretary of defense.

Relena shook Lieutenant Colonel Une's hand she smiled and gave a brief nod. She was surprised to see her brother and Hilde present who looked at her with a mix of surprise and curiosity, she gave a curt nod to their direction.

As Relena made her way to her seat, Heero's Prussian eyes were looking at her intently. What caught her off guard was the blonde she hoped to never see again seated right next to him. Relena became furious all over again.

As the ground room came to order, all occupants were seated and awaited the briefing.

"Your girlfriend looks good in uniform captain…" Duo whispered. Heero just smirked as he looked at the back of her head. But he knew she was upset again seeing Sylvia seated to his right.

Sylvia was shocked at that revelation. "Heero was dating? He was in a relationship with her!" she couldn't believe it. Anger began to build inside of Sylvia.

Lieutenant Colonel Une began her briefing, she displayed the positions of each squadron on the screen indicating their coverage of aerial assault. She also explained the status on all Mobil suits and how they were prepared for battle. She continued for another hour before concluding their plan of defense.

"Very precise Lieutenant Colonel Une. I've given a national address to the people of this city. What is your plan of evacuation?" the president questioned as he rose from his seat to approach Une where she stood.

The president turned to face all the occupants of the room. "Our priority is to protect the innocent lives of people. Even if we save the city from destruction, it is no use if it's inhabitants perish." The president said as he placed both hands in his pocket.

The ground room was quiet again, they had their plans on defense against the attack but bringing the people to safety wasn't thoroughly planned. "I believe we were to handle such task Mr. President." Dorothy said as she and Relena stood up and approached the center of the ground room. Relena inserted a hard drive into the mainframe of the ground room.

The outline of New Port City came out on the screen, Dorothy began to explain the barricades and the evacuation site for the civilians. Relena also explained where the medical team would be situated and how they planned to evacuate the civilians ensuring no one was left behind.

"Very well, begin evacuation at the end of this briefing. I will make an announcement." The president said as he stared at the map on the screen.

"Are there any questions?" Lieutenant Colonel Une asked the ground room. "Yes I do." Sylvia said as she raised her hand. "Alright, Major Noventa." Une replied.

"How are you sure that your evacuation plan would work? Doesn't seem possible to evacuate that much people into a picked site. Don't you think? I suggest you come up with an alternative plan." Sylvia asked with a doubt. She hoped she caught Relena off guard.

The president went back to his seat, he too would like to hear how they plan to properly execute such a plan. Dorothy looked at Sylvia with piercing eyes.

"You're questioning if our plan would work? Are trying to imply that we are incompetent? There's a reason why you're sitting there awaiting orders and I'm standing right here before you." Dorothy seethed.

"Now now Miss Catalonia, She asked a question. I'd like an answer please. She is after all our ally from France."

The president said and Dorothy looked at Sylvia then to the President. She nodded and turned to explain. Relena grabbed her arm lightly "I'll handle this, I'll put her in her place." Relena whispered and Dorothy smirked.

"Mr. President if I may…" Relena asked bowing her head in respect. "Ah .. yes of course Doctor would you please explain." The president replied.

Relena looked at Sylvia as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Major Noventa was it? Listen clearly I hate repeating myself. I'll be more than delighted to explain why this would work. It seems you've managed to provoke my fellow advisor." Relena said bitterly. Lieutenant Colonel Une almost let our a giggle.

" _Bad idea. Bad idea…_ "Duo quietly chanted while shaking his head. Wufei elbowed Duo lightly. Sylvia looked at Duo then back to Relena. Heero knew Relena was an extremist when it came to a rebuttal, Sylvia just asked for it.

Clearing her throat she began. "This picked site you speak of is your narration of where we'll providing shelter to civilians. It is approximately nestled in between our air force and navy base. Given that we have aerial support on all fours as well as the coastline I would say it's our best location to offer protection and shelter." Relena explained.

The president began nodding his head as Relena continued.

"Now, for ground assault. The coastline is approximately a thousand feet to the nearest residence or town. Our barricades are placed every two hundred feet in all four directions. It is what we call the wave effect." Relena continued.

"I consider myself a civilian Major. Regardless if this plan doesn't work Major Noventa, wouldn't you agree in having a plan than not having a plan at all? Do you suggest havoc? Widespread hysteria? I would place my protection in our military. Isn't that what you are? Are you trying to question your militaries intelligence as well as ours? Incompetence is such a huge accusation." Relena said as she continued to look at Sylvia.

The sound of the president clapping caught everyone's attention. "Doctor I believe you've won the floor. I could place you in a foreign affairs." He said.

Zechs was blown away at his sister's rebuttal. He had been gone for four years and he saw his sister change right before his eyes. She had grown into an amazing woman. Intelligent, headstrong and determined.

Relena rolled her eyes at Sylvia as she turned to give a curt nod at the president. "Well said Miss Relena, I believe you did that on my honor. Or was it because she was sitting next to your _beau_." Dorothy whispered as she stood next Relena.

Sylvia was shocked she didn't expect Relena to embarrass her that way, she leaned back into her seat. "Someone's pissed , Captain." Duo said looking at Relena as she stood at ease by Dorothy.

Heero had to admit It, Relena was _sexy_ and beautiful in uniform. He admired her again from afar. It gave him pride to know she was already taken by him. But the smile on her face was replaced with a stern and serious look. Sylvia managed to rattle every nerve in her system.

"Evacuation will begin after my announcement Doctor, Miss Catalonia. I enjoyed your rebuttal doctor. You are dismissed, report to HQ after my address. You will be called." The president said as he stood up. " Yes Sir." The said in unison and saluted.

"I commend all of you for your service. We will not give in to terrorism. Be prepared all of you." The president said facing the occupants of the ground room before leaving.

The president and the rest of his cabinet departed. The secretary of defense was impressed he acknowledged Dorothy and Relena with a nod a brief smile, they both bowed their heads. All that was left was the squadrons and the France military.

"This will conclude our briefing. I'll see you all tomorrow in hangar 4." Lieutenant Colonel Une said little emotion taking over her keep her statement short.

Without announcing their departure Relena and Dorothy began to exit the ground room, not saying a word to anyone. Ignoring the stares in their direction they both continued walking. Relena didn't acknowledge her friends, her brother or even her boyfriend. It was the rage that began brewing inside of her, she was losing her control.

"You must learn to control your emotions Miss Relena, try not stress your little growing sprout." Dorothy said as they exited the elevator. Relena nodded as they walked down the hallway.

Heero was in some sort of trance as he sat in his seat. He watched her leave and she left with a word to him or anyone. "Captain. If you don't leave now the next time you'll see Miss Relena will be on the battlefield." Quatre said.

Taking his comrade's advice Heero quickly got up from his seat and sprinted towards the exit and went to find Relena.

Zechs watched as his fellow comrade sprint towards the exit. He knew the young pilot had grown an interest in his sister. He smirked. "Good luck Heero" he thought. He'll have to speak with his sister some other time.

He found her waiting with Dorothy on the sidewalk. "Relena! Relena!" he called out. She could hear him but she wouldn't face him. Dorothy looked at Relena then to Heero who was sprinting his way towards them.

Not too far behind him she saw the rest of squadron along with the blonde from earlier.

Relena found the courage to look at him as he ran towards her. Her eyes began to glisten but not a single tear dropped. Heero slowed his pace as he neared her. Relena turned to face him fully.

"Yes? Captain Yuy?" Relena replied adding his title, she knew it would hurt him. "Relena I need to talk to you, please." Heero said slightly panting.

"Heero, what is there left to talk about?" She asked and the rest of his fellow pilots and Sylvia came into view. "Heero, once the president makes his announcement I have to assist in the evacuation." She continued.

"I understand that Relena but I wanted to talk to you." Heero replied but he couldn't think clearly. "I have no time Heero. I'm sorry. There's nothing to talk about anyway, you've cleared things up earlier remember." Relena plainly said.

"Relena why are you acting like this? Can't you talk to me please? Can you not avoid me right now? This isn't how I want you to leave." Heero asked. He was clearly upset at her attitude towards him.

"Heero, she doesn't want to talk why don't you just let her leave. Your getting upset over nothing." Sylvia said a little annoyed at the whole scene in front of her.

Relena scoffed as she looked at Sylvia then to Heero. "I can't do this anymore Heero, I'm sorry." Relena said softly.

A black SUV pulled up by the side walk. "Miss Relena, when you're ready." Dorothy said as she stepped in the vehicle.

Frustrated Heero couldn't contain himself any longer. "I don't understand what you're trying to say Relena! Are you mad again because of her? Is that why you won't talk to me? You're jealous all over again! Didn't I apologize for it already?" Heero voiced out loudly, but he wished he took it back.

Duo watched as Relena's hand begin to shake, he hoped she wouldn't take a swing at him.

"Uhh… Heero maybe.." Duo began.

With the sound of Heero's outburst Dorothy exited the vehicle and approached Relena.

"I believe it's time to go Miss Relena. I can't have you stressing yourself." Dorothy said giving Heero an icy stare as she stood behind Relena. Heero casted his eyes downward he didn't mean to yell at her.

"How dare you! How dare you assume _she_ is the reason for my troubles Heero. I don't give a shit about her! _She_ is no threat to me!" Relena yelled out and this time her tears fell and she continued to yell at him. She began to break and she knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, Relena summoned whatever energy she had left to force her voice to enunciate her next words.

"What's bothering me Heero is how was I suppose to tell you that we were gonna have a _**baby**_ during this time of war!" Relena said finally as she turned to leave with Dorothy.

He tried to absorb what Relena had just told him, his heart began to race. The sound of tires screeching tore him from his revere. He looked up to where Relena stood but she was already gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 23

 **(Aboard the Virgo Carrier** )

"Sir, it would seem the agent who infiltrated our warehouse exposed our plan of attack to New Port City. As much as we diverted the agent into thinking our point of interest was Sanc. The president aired his address and is now evacuating it's residents, also the secretary of defense advisors have created a plan to divert our carriers from imposing any casualties." a man announced as he entered the command deck.

"Hmm… get me the location of where they're sheltering the residents. I plan to send a personal message to President Weyridge." He replied with sinister smile.

"Very well sir. I will assist with the transport vehicles for the evacuation. I'll relay the location." His subordinate replied.

" _ **Perfect**_. We now expect a counter attack from their military. I await the battle with their Mobil suits, you say Gundam Squadron's captain is a fierce and excellent combatant in the air and on the ground. I look forward in meeting him on the battlefield." His commanding officer replied. This indeed would be a fight worth watching.

"Err…uhh… yes sir. Heero Yuy is the captain of the elite squadron sir. I personally have seen him in battle sir." He replied stuttering at the beginning. He knew the captain's capabilities.

"I don't believe they've caught on to you yet Sergeant Mills, you've attended every ground room meeting other than the briefing with the president. No one has suspected you. Sending you in as our informant benefited my retribution. By the way you did say that there was one asset Lieutenant Colonel Une recruited that gave you a good rebuttal. What was her name again?" The commander replied.

"Doctor Relena Peacecraft, Commander Treize." Mills replied.

 **Meanwhile…..**

"Well Miss Relena you managed to tell the dear captain he was going to be a father. I guess that's one thing off your mind, how do you plan to face him with your haste departure?" Dorothy asked as she looked at Relena's sullen face. "In due time Dorothy, I suddenly feel unwell." Relena replied.

"Hmm… then I suggest you rest and give your baby some nourishment Miss Relena. We're headed back to HQ, you can rest until our orders to evacuate are given." Dorothy said looking out the car window.

She and Relena never saw eye to eye, but now they've become closer than they ever were. She would look out for her well being just as a true friend would.

"Thank you Dorothy." Relena said as she leaned her head back on the seat. She thought of the last words she had said to Heero. It wasn't how she planned to tell him, things escalated and she didn't think clearly. But now he knew and so did everyone else who was present with their quarrel.

( **Air Force Base** )

Duo approached Heero from behind, even he was startled with Relena's revelation not to mention her haste exit. "Heero, I'm sorry buddy. I wish we could have stopped her." Duo said as he placed his hand on Heero's shoulder.

Heero eyes searched and he mumbled, he couldn't grasp what was just said to him. Of course there was a possibility of Relena becoming pregnant. It just never crossed their minds, many questions filled his head and he was angry at himself.

She left upset, outraged and he made her cry when he promised to never let it happen again. He felt as if he had failed her. She was carrying _their baby, his baby_ and she was being sent out to carry orders of the war.

He never thought of becoming a father or settling down. He had to many obligations with his job, there was too much to expect from him. But when he met Relena it all changed, he wanted more with her. He had never met anyone like her, she was completely different.

"Duo I need to talk to her." Heero said as he continued to cast his eyes downward. "Its impossible now Heero, she's an advisor to the secretary of defense. You can't just show up and expect her to speak with you. Give her time Heero." Duo said trying to console his captain.

"As my friend Duo, you know how I feel about her. I'm in love with her. She's pregnant, and I don't know what to do at this point." Heero said looking at ground.

"Yeah I know buddy, give her time. I'm sure Relena feels the same way." Duo assured him.

"Let's head back to the barracks Heero." He continued. Heero nodded and turned around to see his fellow comrade's still there alongside Sylvia.

He walked passed them, a little embarrassed yet he didn't care. They each had a place to call home, and his was with Relena. She was all he kept thinking about, he had to find a way to see her, to talk to her. But as Duo had said, it was impossible.

"Heero I'm sorry, I didn't mean for all of that to happen. I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Sylvia said hoping he wouldn't hold a grudge against her.

"Just forget it Sylvia, you have no idea who she is and what she's capable of." Heero replied then made his way to his motorcycle. He would make things right no matter what it cost him. Sylvia dropped her head in embarrassment.

( **Cabinet Room** )

Officials had gathered again as the president continued his address to the public. "Await outside your home's with necessary items, an evacuation team will transport you to a secured shelter." The president continued.

"Are you ready Miss Relena? We are assigned to gather civilians via transport trucks supplied by our military." Dorothy said as they continued to listen to the president. "Yes of course Dorothy." Relena replied fiddling with her ring.

As the president concluded his address, officials began to exit the cabinet room immediately. Dorothy and Relena made their way to the underground garage where their transport truck awaited.

Several military transport trucks made their way into the city. Orders carried out by Relena and Dorothy were heard on the radio, they instructed closest it farthest location. Tanks had already positioned themselves at the barricade awaiting the air force.

After each home was searched and cleared they moved closer and closer towards the middle of the city. Their plan to sweep the residents safely worked greatly.

Families awaited outside their homes to be transported to the shelter. "Dr. Peacecraft?" a woman approached her. "Yes?" Relena replied. "I knew it was you doctor, you don't remember me but I was your patient. You also saved my son's life." The woman said and reached her hand out which Relena accepted and shook it lightly.

"We must get you and your family to a secure location. Please board the truck ma'am." Relena said and she suddenly felt nauseous again. As the family boarded the sound of a jet rattled her ears as it flew over them.

"Dorothy has the hospital been cleared?" Relena asked whilst looking at her list of residents. She was relieved to see Cathy's name amongst the list. "They were the first to be evacuated Miss Relena before the president gave his address." Dorothy assured her.

They arrived at the secure location as they deposited the latest family from transport. They had three more streets to clear before they could call their plan and order triumphant.

Relena noticed a familiar face amongst the span of military officials, unsure of what came over she decided to walk towards him. He was writing on a yellow note pad and observed the frustration his utensil was giving him. "Sergeant Mills? Am I right? Here, I believe this will write much better sir." Relena asked as she approached him handing him a blue pen with her left hand and she smiled.

Sergeant Mills was startled as Relena appeared before him handing a pen, which he took with trembling hands. He noticed the uniform she donned, she was now an advisor and worked for the president.

What also caught his attention was the ring she wore on her left hand with military insignia as he received the pen. "She was married to a servicemen in the military?" he asked himself.

"Thank you doctor. I was having trouble writing my report. I didn't realize you were part of the evacuation. Weren't you working with Lieutenant Colonel Une?" Sergeant Mills asked hoping she wouldn't question his duty.

"I was appointed recently with the secretary of defense as an advisor. I do apologize for our little debate last time in the ground room. Thank you for your hard work Sergeant Mills, but I must be going." Relena said as she turned to meet Dorothy who was waiting for her by a transport vehicle.

"Interesting turn of events indeed. So… she's part of the evacuation. That would mean she'll be with the sheltered residents. She'll get what's coming to her, you'll see what happens when you make a fool out of me." He said as he watched the transport vehicle pass him.

( **The next day** )

It was early morning when the sounds of sirens going off, as massive crafts in the air entered New Port City's skies and few air craft carriers stood still on the sea. The air force deemed it threatening.

( **HQ)**

"Dorothy have all civilians been cleared?" Relena asked panting as she entered the office. "Apparently we have word of a family of four who is resisting. They have denied military assistance, they don't want to vacate." Dorothy said frustrated as she hung up the phone.

"We are needed to assess the situation. Relena the family is located at the first barricade." Dorothy explained. "Umm.. okay we're running out of time. Lets go." Relena said as she made her way to the door and Dorothy followed suit.

Gundam Squadron and the rest of the air force pilots received word of crafts hovering the seas entering the city's coast as well as the massive crafts in the air. They were deployed immediately out of Hangar 4.

"Gundam Squadron you are to create a perimeter by the coastline. Any craft or suit that passes the radar mark you are to use excessive force and stop it from entering the city, by any means necessary." Lieutenant Colonel Une ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." They replied in unison.

Heero and his fellow pilots flew through the skies, their suits rattled the ground and their engines roared fiercely as they headed for the coastline. As soon as they reached a clearing they landed and walked through the city headed towards the coast.

( **Aboard the Virgo Carrier** )

"Good Work Mills, as expected of you. I'll send the shelter location to the Leo Carrier, they've taken the order of ground assault. No one will make it out alive. I'll see to it." Treize replied as he spoke with Mills on a secured line.

"The doctor I spoke of, she was appointed recently with the secretary of defense as an advisor. She will be present at the shelter Commander Treize." Mills added hoping his superior officer would execute a merciless attack.

"Keep an eye out for her then, as soon as she's in the shelter give the Leo Carrier the signal. They would carryout the order to obliterate their defense to get to that location. You must vacate the area immediately after you send the signal." Treize said before ending the line. He stood and overlooked the coastline of New Port City.

( **1st Barricade** )

Sergeant Mills waited inside a transport truck observing the quarrel of a civilian and a military officer. Another vehicle arrived and watched as Dorothy and Relena descend the steps. He smirked, his plan was coming together.

Dorothy and Relena arrived at what seemed like a bakery where military officers continued to negotiate with a middle aged man. "Sir, by order of the president we must take you to a secure location." Dorothy explained as she approached them.

Relena went inside the bakery and saw a woman and two children sitting in a corner.

She must have frightened them with her uniform. She turned to leave when she felt the ground quake. Heavy footsteps quaked the ground and she braced herself at the door. Then the sound of jets roared in the air as it flew above them towards the coastline.

She gasped loudly as she saw massive metal Mobil suits pass them. Heero was right they were extremely massive, colossal even. He must have been in one of them, she didn't know which one. The sound of the children crying brought her attention to face them again, the were very frightened.

"Captain, Dorothy is at the first barricade. I'm sure Relena is with her. They're speaking with a civilian outside a red building." Duo said over the transmitter.

"Assemble at the coastline." Heero ordered as he went to the first barricade, disregarding his first order. He had to make sure Relena and Dorothy cleared away before the enemy attacked.

Relena went back inside the bakery and tried reasoning with the woman that held her two children, she then felt the ground quake again. From the window she could see one suit appear. "Ma'am please come with us. We will protect you." Relena tried pulling her arm.

As the suit appeared Sergeant Mills began to panic, beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. He watched as the infamous Captain Heero Yuy disembark his suit by a cable. "What was he doing here?!" he screamed in his head. He continued to observe the unexpected arrival of the young captain.

Heero placed his suit on standby as he arrived at the first barricade. He descended the mobile suit as he held onto a cable. Dorothy's eyebrows knitted.

"Going against your orders, Captain?" She said surprised at his arrival. He scoffed. "Don't you dare upset my advisor, Captain. I'm warning you." Dorothy said as Heero passed her. He entered the bakery, and saw Relena squatting speaking with a woman.

Upon entering the bakery Sergeant Mills discovered the captain's intention. "He came here for _her_ …" he began to snicker in his own evil manner. "How interesting, the doctor and the captain? Priceless. Enjoy what time you have with her Captain…" he continued with hideous thoughts.

The constant sound of jets flying over them rattled the windows of the bakery, the roars were deafening.

"Relena…"Heero said her name. She gasped and her eyes grew, she swore she was hearing things, slowly getting up she turned around and there he was standing in his military uniform before her.

" _Heero_ …."

Note:

*Sergeant Mills is from chapter 9*


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 24

 _ **"Heero…"**_

Was she imagining things? Was he really here? Relena did her best to control her emotions, she was after all in uniform with civilians present. "I.. don't understand, what are you doing here Heero? They need you most of all out there. You shouldn't be here." She said with her voice trembling.

"I had to make sure you got away safely before they attack, Relena. I don't have much time." Heero began. Shaking her head she knew he would be too stubborn to listen to her. "No, please don't worry about me Heero. You have orders just as I do." Relena replied hoping he would understand.

He knew he could get reprimanded for neglecting his order, but he had to make things right with her, it clouded his judgements she was all he could think about.

She began to walk towards him and stopped when they were an arm length apart. "I.. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner about the baby, Heero. This wasn't how I planned to tell you." Relena said as she looked at him with watery eyes.

As she heard more jets flying over them she knew she had no choice. His comrades were at the frontlines and he was needed by their side not hers. Her hands began to tremble in frustration and she closed them to make a fist.

"Listen, Heero you and I don't have time to talk we're both needed to.." Her words were cut off with Heero's lips over hers, she responded lightly and closed her eyes and her tears slowly fell. She knew he had to leave immediately, and a part of her wanted him to stay.

"Relena, I love you. I'll come back and find you. Just know that I love you both, and if you'll have me when this is all over … I'm gonna marry you." Heero said as he placed his right palm on her stomach. He smiled and made her weak at the knees at his proposal.

"I.. I love you too and I'll hold you to it captain. Now go, they need you out there." Relena quickly replied. Heero let out a sigh of relief with her reply. He looked at her one last time and she gave a small smile. He then ran back outside and retracted the cable that hoisted him back into his suit.

As Heero boarded his suit, he maneuvered the controls and headed towards the coastline where the rest of his comrades awaited. His suit took off with a loud roar which sent dust and strong winds to gather as he departed.

As soon as he left Relena turned around with a frown and went back to the woman with her children to try and convince them to leave.

"Please…won't you come with me." Relena urged as she stuck out her hand. This time the woman accepted Relena's hand and stood up. Her two children clung to both sides of her hips and followed Relena outside the building.

"Hmm…interesting Miss Relena, did you just accept the Captain's proposal? Your love story is definitely one for the books. I'm happy for you Miss Relena." Dorothy said as Relena assisted the family into the transport truck.

Relena wasn't sure how to respond to Dorothy. She felt her world crashing over and over, the feeling of helplessness and defeat consumed her mind. She thought of Heero's proposal, she would love to marry him and raise a child together. But she knew it could never happen, they were parted in the battlefield. She didn't know if she would ever see him again, her heart broke into pieces. It felt like it was goodbye, seeing him leave...

"He is needed out there Dorothy and I am needed here. I had to make sure he would leave. He would be reprimanded for disobeying orders on my account. I needed him to focus, I shouldn't be a distraction." Dorothy's eyebrows knitted at Relena's statement. They both turned to see where Heero had left to and slowly turned around back to their vehicle.

As they boarded the transport truck and headed towards the shelter Dorothy looked at Relena's frail state as her eyes were casted downwards. " Um, Miss Relena do you mean to tell me that, what you told Heero was just something to get him to leave?" She asked.

"He can't afford to be distracted, we're at war Dorothy. Maybe it would have been better if we never met at all. He's risking so much for me, maybe even more now that I'm pregnant. I'm so lost and confused. He should be able to fulfill his duties without me having to cloud his decisions. He's worked hard all his life to be where he is, he's the best out there Dorothy. I will not be in the way." Relena said as she closed her eyes to relish the feeling of Heero's lips on hers.

"Now now that's a little too much, don't you think Miss Relena? You both would have met anyway, and your paths did cross so maybe it's fate? You're probably over thinking all of this. Don't you want to think of the positive? If you both make it out alive then, you can start a family of your own Miss Relena." Dorothy said as she looked at Relena hoping her dear friend would accept her comforting words.

"That's something I would never hear you say Dorothy. True, we would still meet somehow without Duo and Hilde introducing us. I was drawn into this war, and now there's nothing left to do but try and make it through." Relena said as she finally looked up, they arrived at the shelter. As she instructed the family to get off the transport truck and into the secured shelter she thought of Dorothy's words.

She was right, if she and Heero would make it through the war they could start a family of their own. The thought made her smile, Heero wanted to make her his wife and they would soon have a child to raise together. " _Family_ …" she whispered.

Her love for him would never change, and it seemed Heero felt the same way as she did. But why did she feel like she was taking everything he worked hard for away? They barely knew each other, and she thought of his plans for the future before she came along.

She was sure there were things he wanted to pursue. So much thoughts came rushing through her head, she felt dizzy all of a sudden and took a deep breath.

She then felt Dorothy's hand on her shoulder. "Miss Relena are you alright?"

"Yes of course Dorothy, what are our orders?" Relena asked. "We are to stay at the shelter until our new orders are given." Dorothy replied. Relena nodded and entered the shelter.

She again noticed Sergeant Mills writing on a yellow note pad as she passed by him. Something about him was unsettling to her as she observed his movements.

She then turned to see Dorothy speaking with three men at the communication section, then her eyes slowly made there way to where Sergeant Mills was standing. He was on the phone with his back to her.

She was about get closer to him but her hand was slightly tugged. Turning around a little girl with brown curly hair held her hand. Relena smiled and slowly bent down.

"Oh Hello little one, what's your name?" Relena asked." "My name is Maureen. What's yours?" the little girl asked. "My name is Doctor Relena. I love your name, it was my mother's name. Where is your mother?" Relena asked looking up to see a woman approach them.

"I'm so sorry ma'am I turned around and she was gone." The woman said slightly embarrassed and bowed her head lightly. "Its alright. It was good meeting you Maureen. Now please head back with the rest." Relena said as she smiled at the little girl.

Turning back to see where Sergeant Mills stood she was surprised to see he had already gone. She walked to where he stood and looked around to see if he was somewhere close by, but she couldn't find him. Sighing she went back to meet with Dorothy, she suspected something odd with the actions of the sergeant.

"Dorothy I would like to send a message to Lieutenant Colonel Une." Relena said as she approached Dorothy. "Very well Miss Relena." Dorothy replied placing the headset onto Relena's hand.

 **(Aboard the Virgo Carrier)**

"Our presence has certainly rattled their military hasn't it. Sent out the first wave of Ares Mobil suits towards the coastline, begin our assault!" Treize ordered. "Yes Sir." Replied his subordinate and relayed the order. "Ares Mobil Suits, deploy towards the coastline fire at will."

 **(Coastline, New Port City)**

Heero arrived at the coastline in between Trowa and Quatre's Mobil suit. He looked at the multiple crafts in the air and the sea. He began to feel uneasy, he wasn't sure of how much Mobil suits each craft carried.

"Nice to see you, Captain. So you decided to join us after all." Wufei asked. "Hey hey… lay off the Captain Wufei, he's here now. So I'm guessing you fixed things with Relena?" Duo asked. "Later Duo." Heero replied. Duo smirked, he was relieved.

All eyes were glued to the air craft that began to open its rear gate, white Mobil suits began to descend. Heading towards the coastline all five of them tensed as the surveyed the approaching suits.

They wouldn't strike until they passed the radar mark. Hilde's squadron were designated five hundred feet before the first barricade, her hands began to tremble at the controls.

Observing the radar mark, each pilot stood their ground. They continued to watch the radar as spots of white began to appear by the hundreds. The beeping noise continued to echo inside their cockpits, the faster beeping became the closer they were vast approaching.

The enemy had their suits aligned side to side, a hundred feet from the radar mark. Without warning, the suits began firing towards the coastline damaging buildings and setting them ablaze.

"Don't let them pass the coastline!" Heero said as he ascended into the air as did the rest of the pilots. They began their assault under heavy gun fire, it seemed endless with each suit's attempt to enter the city. F22's flew across the skies and began to fire from the air.

The Ares Mobil suits caught on to their presence and began to fire at their jets. These suits were precise, targeting the jets as they hovered above them. As the suit locked it's target it fired sending each jet to erupt in flames sending it to the sea.

"Captain our birds are dropping down like flies. These guys brought some heavy artillery!" Duo said as he continued his assault. He grunted as the suit before him fired continuously with bullet rounds.

"Did anyone see chutes?" Heero asked as he went further out towards the enemy line.

"Negative Captain." Trowa replied. He searched if any of their fellow pilots managed to deploy.

Each pilot fought with all their might as the sounds of their battle cries continued in their suits. Frustration began to build as each Mobil suit they fought was stronger than the last.

Their bodies began to tremble and their breathing erratic. This was where their training came in useful, they were definitely trained to surpass every difficult combat.

This was just the first wave of Mobil suits to be deployed by the enemy. Heero wondered if they underestimated their capabilities not to mention the significant amount of weaponry they supplied.

As Gundam Squadron decimated the first wave of Mobil suits, they took the time to recover themselves.

Quatre slowly tried to catch his breath as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

Wufei closed his eyes as he focused on clearing his mind but the loud beating of his heart clouded his thoughts. Trowa craned his neck, and put his head down, he too tried to catch his breath.

Duo didn't move, he watched as the once beautiful coast turned into a graveyard of jet planes and mangled Mobil suits.

Heero's breathing was erratic, he tried to control it the best he could. He was overwhelmed by the attack.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and a vision of Relena's smiling face appeared. He slowly opened his eyes and gripped at his control levers. He wouldn't let them get to her.

( **Secured Shelter)**

The ground began to shake and sounds of continuous exploding echoed through the shelter. Families held onto one another as little debris began to fall off the ceiling leaving dust to float in the air. Relena stayed alongside Dorothy at the entrance with a few officers by them.

Right outside the door a war took place and each soul secured from it's destructive path closed their eyes hoping they would be on the winning side.

Relena closed her eyes as she silently prayed for Heero and his comrades.

( **Air force Base** )

Lieutenant Colonel Une received the encrypted message sent by Relena. She had no idea to suspect Sergeant Mills to be an undercover informant for the enemy. Before taking Relena's warning she decided to investigate on her own.

She knew he wasn't on the evacuation detail nor was he on any order. There's was absolutely no reason for the sergeant to be on a transport truck. Who was he reporting to?

"Lieutenant Colonel Une, I'd like to assist in the battle." Zechs said as he entered the command center of the base. "You haven't been cleared by Major Po. You know I can't just send you as you wish. Your sister had some interesting information. Care to help me?" Une asked hoping to find out who their enemy was.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 25

 **(Air force Base)**

"Damn it! Who the hell is he working for? Order a warrant for Sergeant Mills immediately!" Zechs said as both his fists banged on the table. "That order has already been carried out, Zechs they can't seem to locate him. The last time anyone saw him was at the secure shelter the same time Dr. Peacecraft had sent me her message." Une replied.

They began their investigation from when he was invited to attend the ground room which they discovered was forged, there was no such summon. Next was his detail for the evacuation, another forged signature was displayed on the roster sheet.

"Why was he at the secured shelter?" Zechs asked trying to put all the pieces together. "Do you think Mills was sending information about the evacuees location? What would he gain?" Zechs continued.

As if his thoughts summoned him two French military personnel held Mills firmly as he entered in disheveled state with his handcuffs secured from behind.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation!" Mills exclaimed struggling to move his arms. "You've been exposed Mills, espionage for another military. Who do you work for? Maybe we can make an agreement to lessen the bloodshed." Une replied adjusting her glasses as she approached him.

Laughing hysterically Mills looked at Une. "You have no idea who you're up against. I'll never tell you who my commander is. You are no longer my superior Une." Mills replied.

"What have you done? What are your plans?" Zechs asked. "You won't be able to save them all. He will kill every last one of them." Mills continued he began to pant from the exertion.

"Your commander plans to execute civilians! You will tell me who the hell he or she is right now Mills." Une said as she grabbed his collar.

"You don't frighten me. There is no way she will make it out alive. Her beloved captain will never see her alive ever again…" Mills said with a devilish smile.

"She? Who the hell are you talking about!" Zechs seethed. "Such a young and beautiful doctor…" Mills said as he shook his head.

"Doctor?" Zechs looked at him with cold eyes.

"Yes Doctor Peacecraft, she will die along with the rest of the evacuees, her captain won't be able to save her in time. He will be too busy fighting my commander." Mills said looking at Zechs intently.

"What does my sister have to do with your plans!" Zechs punched him hard blood trickled from his mouth.

"Your sister? You and her husband practically gave her to us. She became the center of it all. She was wrong to criticize me and mock me in front of everyone in the ground room." Mills replied.

"You said husband… who are you pertaining to?" Zechs asked attempting to swing at him one more time.

"How long did she keep things from you? You've been gone too long agent. I saw the ring on her finger, I thought she was with some regular servicemen. It was Captain Heero Yuy who she's involved with, my commander wishes to fight him in battle." Mills said as he began to drop to his knees, but not be for Zechs sent flying fists to his face and stomach.

"Get a message to Dorothy immediately!" Zechs ordered. Une was lost for words. Her eyes glued on Mill's figure on the floor.

 **(Secured Shelter)**

"Miss Catalonia you have an encrypted message." One communication officer announced. The shelter continued to quake and the sound of gunfire haven't ceased.

Approaching the communication section Dorothy read the encrypted message. "That's impossible. There's no way we can save everyone. Pull up a physical map on the monitor." Dorothy ordered, she began to panic.

"Dorothy?" Relena appeared right before her. Dorothy couldn't move nor could she speak.

 **(Aboard the Virgo Carrier)**

Gripping the corner of his chair Commander Treize watched as his Mobil suits were obliterated right before him. "Send in the second wave of Ares Suits and the third wave force them into the city. Each barricade awaits more Mobil suit pilots. Kill them all." Treize ordered gritting his teeth.

"Yes Sir." Replied his subordinate.

"I want the Leo Carrier to deploy suits on land and head to the shelter. I want to eradicate it's occupants. President Weyridge was a fool to personally relieve me of my duties after serving under him for years." Treize continued as his eyes narrowed at the five Mobil suits by the coast.

"Orders relayed sir." His subordinate said as he stood by his commanding officer. Treize nodded in acknowledgement.

 **(Coastline, New Port City)**

"Captain! They're deploying more suits!" Duo shouted from his cockpit. His eyes focused on the number of suits flying towards them.

"Captain, it's twice as much as the first wave of suits." Trowa said as his eyes searched over the sea of approaching suits.

Heero's eyes darkened. "Prepare for battle. We don't fear them. They fear us. Remember who are my comrades they don't brand you the elite for nothing." Heero said as he focused and a spark of adrenaline filled his body.

Their enemies can bring all their soldiers into this battle, he need only his suit and his comrades. The trust they've built and the training they underwent together signified an unbreakable bond.

A loud whirring sound came from behind them, their allies from the French military finally arrived in helicopters and fighter jets.

"Captain Yuy, this is major Noventa awaiting your orders sir." Heero nodded. "Do not let any Mobil suits into the city, use excessive force and by any means necessary kill them all. No one makes it pass the first barricade." Heero replied. His voice cold and emotionless. "Yes, Sir." Sylvia replied.

As the second wave descended, there was no hesitation this time. Metal against metal and gunfire lit up their screens in the cockpit. What caught them off guard were the hunter green Mobil suits being deployed. They were headed straight for land.

As their allies the French military began their assault, Hilde knew they would be up next in line for defense. Helicopters roamed the skies above, they fired at the Mobil suits but the suits paid no heed to their assault. They walked straight into the city, the Gundam Squadron were occupied with the white Mobil suits to assist in keeping the enemy by the coast.

"Captain Yuy, these green suits are just taking fire they aren't fighting back. They seem to be headed somewhere." Sylvia said unsure of the intention of the marching suits. "How far are they to the first barricade? He asked sharply.

"Captain they're closing in five hundred feet." Sylvia replied. She maneuvered her fighter jet and inflicted more damage to the marching Mobil suits. This time one suit turned his machine guns towards her and fired continuously. Her jet began to malfunction.

"Captain they've begun firing back as they approach the first barricade. I'm losing control, I'm going to deploy!" Sylvia said before ejecting from her Jet. Her parachute unveiled and she angled it to land by the first barricade.

She landed safely and made a run for the first barricade. Hilde witnessed her ejection and waited patiently for her to arrive. Sylvia didn't realize she took a hit on her right rib, she was bleeding. Sylvia hoped none of the suits sensed her as she made a run inside the city.

Hilde was relieved when she saw Sylvia, she was glad to her alive. An army soldier ran towards her and ushered her to a transport truck headed to the secured location for medical assistance.

"Captain Yuy, Mobil suits on sight two hundred feet. Noventa is being sent to the secured location for medical assistance." Hilde relayed a message through the link com.

"Rodger that. Don't let them pass the first barricade, Schbeiker." Heero replied. He began to underestimate the strategy of their enemy.

"Yes, sir." Hilde replied.

 **(Secure location)**

"Miss Dorothy we have one injured female pilot coming in for medic." An officer announced. "Open the entrance hatch." Dorothy ordered.

"We'll be needing your help Miss Relena, we have a female pilot coming in for medical assistance." Dorothy said as Relena stood quietly in the corner.

"Very well, send a gurney and medical supplies this way." Relena said as she instructed another officer. He came back just in time with Relena's request as the transport truck came into view.

Three guardsmen carried the injured pilot on a cot like gurney and into the secured location.

Relena removed her jacket to work comfortably on her incoming patient. She did however didn't expect Sylvia to be the injured pilot.

"Sylvia?" Relena asked surprised. They placed her on the gurney and Relena began to assess her injuries. "Relena?" Sylvia looked at her with wide eyes, she began to cry the pain was excruciating she felt like passing out.

"Sylvia, look at me. I need you to calm down for me okay. I'm gonna help you, just stay with me okay. " Relena immediately went from military official to doctor again. Removing the first two layers of Sylvia's uniform she discovered the wound underneath the right rib.

"Okay I need an IV route for morphine 100mg, prepare surgical kit, any anesthesia?, I need to remove the bullet." Relena ordered as the medic team assisted her.

"Sylvia I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain and to calm your nervous system down okay, I'm going to insert it through your IV." Relena said taking Sylvia's hand to administer the drug.

"Relena I don't want to die. Please I don't want to die. I'm so sorry for everything Relena." Sylvia said looking at Relena her tears overflowing.

"Hey, all is forgotten. I won't let you die. I promise." Relena said holding her left hand and she smiled encouraging her to trust in her. Sylvia nodded and Relena began her surgical removal of the bullet embedded on Sylvia's ribcage.

 **(Coastline, New Port City)**

The second wave of suits took a toll on each of them. It was one suit after another they each began to feel their muscles strain and their chests heaved from exasperation.

"Yuy." Zechs spoke through Heero's personal com link. "What is it Zechs, I'm still in battle." Heero asked still trying to catch his breath.

"We have our mole in custody. We've learned his intention." Zechs said clearly distressed.

"Couldn't this wait, Zechs? We still have …"

"Mills was given the order to have the civilians in the secure location executed." He interjected.

"His personal intention was Relena. He wants her _dead_." He said lastly before ending the link.

Heero began to grip his levers tightly, a vision appeared of Relena as he closed his eyes. He was furious, enraged and extremely angry. He knew he wouldn't stop at nothing to protect her and his unborn child.

 _"Relena…"_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 26

Hilde and her squadron were no match for the green Mobil suits as they marched pass them taking every hit, but the artillery they carried was far more advance. Hilde felt pain surge from her arm then through her chest, she began to panic.

"Captain, we're taking on heavy gunfire. These green Mobil suits are carrying heavy rounds. These must the ground assault weapons Intel informed us about. I… I think I'm wounded." Hilde said as she forced her suit to dodge another fire aimed at her. Her shield crackling in front of her she knew she had to escape.

"Hilde! We'll try and get you as soon as we can." Duo replied afraid for his fiancé. "I'll do the best I can, there's not much of us left here on the first barricade Duo." She said gasping for air and her link ended.

Hilde realized she needed to get to the second barricade or the secure location to be treated. Her fingertips touched her shoulder and she felt it wet and sticky. Gasping at the sight of her now red tinged fingertips Hilde knew she needed help. She urged her hands to reach the com link control to send out a message to the second barricade.

"This is Schbeiker, second barricade come in." Hilde said making a haste break towards the second barricade. She looked back to see three of her squadron pilot fend of the green Mobil suits. She heard the crackling on the com link "I'm headed your direction, I need a medic immediately. Enemy is headed your direction, prepare to take fire." She warned as she was closing in about two hundred feet.

Two guardsmen met her at the second barricade, as soon as she exited her suit immediately gun fire and explosions began to erupt. "Get to the transport truck Major they will bring you to the secured shelter for medical assistance." One guardsmen said as he signaled the transport truck. Hilde nodded and ran as fast as her body could take her.

Soon as she reached the transport truck, a loud explosion came from behind her. She turned around and the guardsmen she just spoke with was lifeless on the ground. She wanted to run and take him with her but the other guardsmen pulled her into the truck and left without looking back.

(Secured Shelter)

The ground continued to tremble and the sounds of explosions muffled inside the shelter. Beads of sweat began to form on Relena's forehead as she focused on her current patient. The sound outside began to make her feel uneasy and her thoughts kept going back to Heero.

Relena had finally extracted the bullet embedded in Sylvia's ribcage.

She was relieved to know that her wounds were no longer life threatening. Relena closed her eyes and sat down taking a deep breath. Removing her surgical gloves and mask she wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. The surgery was exhausting she began to feel fatigue again, taking a sip of her water her lips began to tremble. The baby began to make her feel even more nauseous.

"Miss Dorothy we have another injured female pilot coming in from the second barricade!" the officer at the command section said. "The second barricade?" Dorothy asked to confirm. "Open the entrance hatch once again." Dorothy ordered. "Miss Relena? We have another injured female pilot coming in for medical attention. Miss Relena?" Dorothy called out as Relena hadn't responded.

"Yes … yes Dorothy I heard you." Relena replied. Not convinced that her friend was up to the task she appeared squatting in front of her. "Hey, are you okay? The baby okay?" Dorothy asked. "I'm just a little tired and nauseated Dorothy don't worry about me. Thanks anyway okay." Relena said with a smile.

They turned their attention to the entrance hatch as the guardsmen ushered another pilot onto a gurney. "Hilde!" Relena bolted from her chair and met them halfway. "Relena? Is that you? Thank goodness you're okay Relena." Hilde said as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Removing the layers of her uniform Relena discovered the blood coming from Hilde's arm. Relena quickly began to tend to her wounds before Hilde would lose consciousness from the pain.

"Hilde I'm gonna get you all patched up okay, you gotta stay awake for me." Relena said as she began to administer anesthesia onto Hilde's arm. "You…you have a torn muscle Hilde I need to reattach the tendon to the bone." Relena said her voice struggling. Her heart pounded loudly and she tried to catch her breath.

"Relena… Relena are you okay?" Hilde asked worriedly as she stared at Relena's now pale face. Shaking her head Relena replied "I'm fine, don't you worry about me Hilde." Relena began to start her second surgery for the day. The baby was making her even more tired than she already was.

Dorothy wasn't much a medical or science whiz but she stayed right by Relena's side, her friend needed her for support. Her thoughts went back to the last transmission message earlier, she prayed that the Gundam Squadron would stop the enemy's assault before reaching the secured shelter.

(Coastline, New Port City)

"Captain, both carriers are retreating!" Duo said as he noticed both suit carriers depart, a feeling of relief washed over him. Heero watched as the carriers began to retreat hoping they would leave for good. Trying to catch his breath his thoughts immediately went to Relena. "Terminate all remaining suits here at the coastline. Maxwell follow me to the first barricade, we'll make our way to the shelter." Heero commanded. "Yes sir." They replied in unison.

As Duo and Heero made their way to the first barricade, they looked at the perished jets and suits piloted by their fellow military men. No matter how much training they've overcomed, no one was every prepared to see mangled machines with blood.

They reached the first barricade and immediately panicked settled in as they both stared at the remains of the buildings which continued to blaze with fire.

Heero's eyes narrowed at the once red bakery building where he stood right in front of Relena just hours ago.

"Captain do you think there are any survivors?" Duo asked as he surveyed the land. "Whomever was left retreated to the second barricade. Let's go." Heero said with a frown on his face.

(Aboard the Virgo Carrier)

Treize gripped the edge of the controls as his anger brewed inside of him. He would never accept defeat. He watched as the two suits leave the coastline. He left the command deck and headed to the hangar where his suit rested. He would have his battle with Captain Heero Yuy. A sinister smile swept across his face, he would enjoy this fight to the death. He commanded his men to prepare his suit and waited patiently.Though it would take time for his suit to be fully functional he new the wait would be worth it.

(Second Barricade)

"Captain, they're all gone. We were too late." Duo said as he gripped his controls. "They must be headed toward the shelter, Maxwell. We gotta hurry." Heero said as he launched his suit to the air and headed towards the shelter. As they surveyed the destruction from the air, Heero felt as if he had failed.

Seeing the disaster that could have been prevented. His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping noises resonating from his screen. Several green mobil suits continued their assault as they made their way to the shelter. "Maxwell divert those suits away from the shelter!" Heero said as he began to fire at the suits. Duo did as he was told and brought hell onto the enemy.

As their enemy became aware of their arrival they immediately fired back. What Hilde had mentioned earlier about their artillery wasn't exaggerated. It was far more advanced as each fire applied heavy damage on their suits.

"Captain it seems you found another battle." Quatre said as he and the others arrived. "Kill them all." Heero said as his began to feel the rage growing inside him. He remembered Zechs's last transmission. He wouldn't let anyone or anything come near the shelter.

This battle had tested their emotions and strength to the fullest. As each pilot maneuvered on the ground and the skies, they stopped at nothing to annihilate their enemy.

(Secured Shelter)

Sewing the last few stitches on Hilde's arm Relena's vision became blurry every time she blinked. "Relena just a few more and you can rest." Dorothy said as she watched Relena work. Relena nodded and began to tear slightly. "Relena?" Hilde called out. "All done Hilde." Relena said as she hastily got up and ran towards the nearest trash can.

The sound of her gagging and retching made Hilde and Dorothy wince. "Dorothy is she okay?" Hilde asked. "The baby is making her weak." Dorothy replied. Hilde's eyes grew in shock at the revelation. "She's pregnant? With Heero?" Hilde asked to confirm. Dorothy nodded and went to aide Relena.

Washing her hands and rinsing her mouth Relena stopped to grip the sink. She had to focus on becoming stronger for the baby. "You need to rest Miss Relena." Dorothy said as she appeared behind her. Giving a weak smile Relena nodded. More and more sounds of gunfire and explosions grew louder inside the shelter.

Relena sat in between her patient's Sylvia and Hilde's cots. Wrapping her arms around herself she put her head down closing her eyes hoping to regain some sort of energy.

(Second Barricade)

The last ten suits had given them the fight for their lives as each assault was stronger than the last. "Just a few more and we can save the civilians from danger." Duo said as he obliterated two more suit but gave his body excruciating pain. Heero and Wufei had fought in the skies away from the ground. They both began to feel exhausted as they grunted and panted inside the cockpit.

The last suit made its way towards the shelter firing continuously making a clear path for itself. Knowing it was the last of it's battalion the last green mobil suit launched itself into the air and locked it target on the shelter. Each pilot knew it's intention and began firing at the suit before it could attack. But to no avail the suit withdrew a large canon type weapon and fired straight to the shelter. No moment longer after his attack his suit had erupted and perished in the skies.

(Secured Shelter)

The shelter shook vigorously leaving its occupants terrified and another loud roar followed. It became silent for a moment, then just as it felt safe the ground quaked. Another loud explosion could be heard outside and each occupant braced for another tremor.

This time it was an unexplainable sound, they feared the shelter would collapse. Relena continued to stay unfazed, wrapping her arms tightly. She knew Heero was outside fighting to protect everyone from harm. She began to cry, fearing she would never see him again.

Hilde watched as her best friend begin to break down from exhaustion and sadness. She wasn't aware of Relena's pregnancy, during this time she could only imagine what she was going through. Knowing it would be best to talk when all things were better, Hilde closed her eyes and prayed they would win this battle.

(Outside the secured shelter)

"Any suits showing up on your radars?" Trowa asked as he and Wufei began pulling debris off the entrance of the shelter. "Negative." Heero replied. He felt relieved and began to relax a little inside his suit. He closed his eyes and smiled, Relena was so close to him. He would be seeing her soon and he couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her again. It seemed for now they won this battle.

(Secured Shelter)

"This is Captain Heero Yuy. Shelter respond." Heero said as he tried to communicate with the shelter. "Yes Captain Yuy, I hear you." Replied the communication personnel. "For the time being it's all clear, open the entrance hatch." Heero commanded. "Yes sir." He replied to Heero. "Miss Dorothy, Captain Yuy says it's all clear of enemy presence. He's requesting the entrance hatch to be opened." He advised Dorothy with a sense of relief in his voice.

Dorothy smiled and nodded. She approached Relena unsure if she heard what communication had just said. Squatting down in front of Relena she placed her hand on Relena's forearm and gave a squeeze. "Hey, it's alright. They stopped the enemy from reaching us. Captain Yuy has requested the entrance hatch to be opened. Why don't you meet him?" Dorothy said hoping the news would brighten Relena's face.

Relena smiled and nodded but she didn't move. Dorothy's brows knitted wondering what was really going on with her friend. She thought the news would make her at least a little happy.

Dorothy let go of Relena's forearm and stood up, she looked at Hilde and Sylvia. "We're in the clear for now." She said as she turned around and headed towards the entrance hatch to greet Gundam Squadron. Sylvia and Hilde nodded in acknowledgement of Dorothy's last statement.

Relena held whatever strength she had to contain her excitement.

She was relieved at the outcome of the battle, but her body felt like it was withering away. She felt frail and overly exhausted. She couldn't wait to see Heero, she could just smile. The sound of the entrance hatch opening brought her attention away from the ground. She slightly stood up hoping she wouldn't fall.

As one of the secretary of defenses advisors she was to meet with the pilots, but for now she wanted to be a doctor nothing more. Her body couldn't move she just stood there waiting. The sounds of multiple footsteps echoed the shelter, and the murmurs of the civilians grew louder in her head.

Duo rushed over to Hilde's side and took his hand in hers. He looked at Relena and whispered "Thank you." But she didn't reply she just moved her eyes at their direction.

"Relena…" came Heero's voice and immediately it took her away from her trance. She looked at him and smiled, but her feet were rooted to the ground. Heero ran towards her and enveloped her in his arms. Her arms then slowly wrapped around him tightly and she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you, Relena." Heero said as he held her. Moving back slightly so he can see her face, he was worried at how she looked so frail. He kissed her softly regardless of the people around them. Relena responded by kissing him back lightly.

" I love you too, Heero." Relena replied. "Are… are any of you hurt?" She asked and Heero shook his head. "Are you okay Relena?" Heero asked noticing her eyes becoming heavy.

"Hmm… you all fought bravely Heero. You've won the battle. I'm so proud of you…all of you." Relena said but her voice weaker and softer.

Concern and fear washed over Heero as Relena's body began to slightly sway. "I think you should rest Relena. You're exhausted from your surgery and maybe the baby is taking all your energy. Just rest please, Relena." Heero urged as he held her in his arms.

"Baby? Our baby…?" Relena said as she looked at Heero. She smiled at him and as Heero nodded, she felt a sense of relief overcome her. She looked at Heero once more and her eye lids felt heavy all of a sudden, before she knew it the world turned black.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 27

" _ **Baby? Our baby**_?" Those were the last words Relena said before her eyes closed and her body went limp. Heero still held her in his arms as he screamed her name, shaking her lightly. Everyone watched as the young doctor's body seemed lifeless in the arms of the captain.

"Dorothy call Dr. Trent." Heero pleaded as he looked at Dorothy. She nodded still shocked at the sight of her dear friend, she turned and left to find the other doctor amongst the civilians.

Heero placed his arms underneath Relena's legs and her head fell loosely on his chest. He placed her on an empty cot right next to Hilde. The sounds of multiple footsteps caught his attention, as Dr. Trent appeared with Dorothy right behind him.

"Captain? Here let me check on her." Dr. Trent said as he approached Heero. "I need a doppler, IV, and her medical cart." The doctor said as he held Relena's thin wrist and checked for her pulse. Two of Relena's nurses nodded and left to retrieve the doctors orders.

"Captain, I'm sure by now you are aware of Dr.Peacecraft's current condition. She's at least 13 weeks right now or more from the last time I saw her. Her pulse is quite weak and I doubt she has taken any nutritional supplements for herself and the baby. She had just finished two surgeries and I'm sure she's quite exhausted. She collapsed from being overwhelmed with her duties." Dr. Trent explained as he watched Heero put his head down.

The two nurses arrived not long after he had finished his last statement. "Prepare and IV on Dr.Peacecraft and I'll check the baby's heartbeat. Captain kindly assist me in loosening Dr.Peacecraft's uniform." Dr. Trent said as he prepared the doppler. Heero watched as one nurse insert the gauge needle into the back of Relena's hand, then to the small device that Dr. Trent held in hand.

As Heero lifted the last garment half way up Relena's stomach he noticed the bump raised off her skin. He gave a weak smile and watched Dr.Trent place the round tip to Relena's lower abdomen. A loud whirring sound came from the small box attached, then it became quicker and louder. Dr. Trent smiled and looked at Heero. "Your baby's heart beat is regular. Baby's okay Captain. Let's have her rest, it's what she needs right now. You and I both know how hard it is for Dr.Peacecraft to be still. I need you to keep her from overworking herself." Dr.Trent said as he got up to return the device on to the cart.

"Thank you Dr.Trent. I'll take care of her." Heero said at the doctor's retreating form. He took Relena's hand in his and hoped she would open her eyes soon. He was relieved their baby was okay, at the same time he was happy to hear the little beats that thumped on the little device. It was his baby's heart beat that he heard for the first time. He would make things right with Relena, she meant the whole world to him. He loved everything about her and how she changed his whole life.

"Shell be okay, Heero. She's one tough lady." Came Duo's voice from across him as he sat by Hilde's cot. "We're going to have to send a transmission to Lieutenant Colonel Une soon to report." He continued. Heero nodded slowly his eyes never leaving Relena's pale face. "I'll report to Une for you, we need to transport these people to the hangar on base." Dorothy said as she watched Heero clasp Relena's hand. She then turned to Duo and gave a brief nod and left to the communication section.

"Captain we'll assist with the transport, if you have no current orders." Wufei said as he stood by Trowa. "No further orders Major, go on ahead." Heero replied. Quatre stayed as Wufei and Trowa left to meet Dorothy at the communication section. One nurse came back with a new IV bag to exchange the old one. She then placed the stethoscope on Relena's chest and listened intently. "She's breathing fine and her pulse is normal. Don't worry sir, Dr.Peacecraft is a fighter. I'm pretty sure you know that already." She said to Heero before leaving.

Heero continued to stare at her face, he missed her smile and laughter. She definitely changed everything inside of him, all he knew was war and fighting. She brought out the happiness he harbored for a long time. He didn't realize that the hand he held in his, a ring nestled on her ring finger. He promised a life with her and their unborn child, a future he looked forward to. He would one day marry Relena and she would be his forever, a statement he knew was true to its core.

A sudden flinch in her hand brought his attention to Relena's face. She began to slightly moan and move her head slightly. "Relena?" Heero said softly. Her brows knitted as she heard his voice. "Hmm… Heero?" Relena said as she forced her eyes open. "Heero? Are you okay?" She asked as she saw Heero's face etched with concern. "What happened?" She asked again.

Without thinking Heero placed his hands on the sides of Relena's face and brought his lips down to hers. Time stood still for them both, if felt as if it were eternity since they saw each other last. "Relena you collapsed, you need to rest. Don't worry about the baby, Dr.Trent assured me already that he or she is okay." Heero said as he lost himself in her eyes. "I'm fine Heero, there's so much to do." Relena said as she tried to bring herself up. Heero braced her shoulders preventing her from getting up. "Relena you have to rest. Dorothy is taking care of everything, I need you to stay put." Heero said his voice strict.

"Heero, you said it yourself that the baby is okay. I feel fine. I've already got the rest I needed. Please I must get back to work." Relena replied hoping to get her point across. " Sorry Relena I'm not letting you leave that cot until Dr.Trent says so. I don't want to fight with you, I also have a say in things Relena. You're carrying my child and it's well being is important to me too. Don't be careless right now." Heero said pleading with his might.

"Relena, you gave everyone here a scare when you collapsed. I'd listen to Heero for now, he's making sure you don't get hurt." Duo said from beside her. Sighing in defeat Relena stayed lying on the cot. "I'm not the only one exhausted. Didn't you guys just come from battle? I'm sure you're all tired too." Relena said as she closed her eyes.

"Relena?" came Sylvia's voice. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving my life. I would have died if you weren't here." She said looking at Heero. "Hmm... it's my job Sylvia. But you're welcome. I guess you can say there's a truce between us now. "Relena replied. Heero shook his head at Relena's statement, she was indeed pissed with Sylvia in the beginning. As much as Sylvia wanted Heero to hers, she knew now that he was meant for Relena. They made the perfect pair and she was happy for them.

"Sylvia and Hilde were the two surgeries you performed on?" Heero asked with an amused feature. "Crucial surgeries Heero, Sylvia took two and half hours for me to extract the bullet, which I need to examine when you let me go, Heero. It's an unusual bullet. As soon as I finished, Hilde came in and I reattached her loose tendon to the bone. I'm glad their both successful." Relena said with her eyes closed but her voice expressed sarcasm.

"Thank you Relena." Duo said. "I mean it Relena. Thank you, you saved the one person I've been fighting for my whole life." Duo continued. Hilde opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Duo. She then turned to Relena and offered her a warm smile.

Relena smiled and nodded without saying anything. Heero admired her dedication to her job, although it began to consume her every being. He was reminded again of how much they were alike and how things would need to change once their child was born. "Heero, do you remember what you said to me before you left to the coastline? When you disobeyed your orders just to see me?" Relena asked. "Of course I do." Heero replied.

"Did you mean it?" She asked anticipating his answer. Unsure if Heero took her question in offense he countered. "I think the question is Relena, have you changed your mind?" Heero asked. "I love you, Heero. That hasn't changed. I just want to make sure that you're certain with your proposal. Would you have proposed to me if I weren't pregnant?" She asked hoping it would clear things in her mind. "After our first night together I knew I would have a hard time letting you go. I would have proposed to you on our next date. I'd marry you right here, right now if I could." Heero replied smiling and lightly chuckling.

Relena smiled and began to tear, she loved the way he could turn things around and make it better. She knew he'd continue to do so. "I can't wait to marry you captain." Relena said as she reached for Heero's face. He brought himself closer to place his lips on top of hers.

"Relena…Oh, I'm sorry captain, I don't mean to interrupt but there's something that requires Relena's expertise. Heero would you please help Relena and follow me." Dorothy said with a worried look on her face as she pushed a wheel chair by Heero's side. He gave Dorothy a glare that took her by surprise. But she pushed it aside. Relena stood up and reached for a cap on the medical cart next to Heero. She tightened the valve on her IV and clamped the end removing the gauge.

Heero picked up Relena and slowly placed her on the wheelchair. They followed after Dorothy to where the civilians were situated. Wufei and Trowa were amongst the crowd where they uncovered several metal storage compartments. Each compartment was filled with glass bottles with foreign substance inside. Dr. Trent appeared behind Trowa and began to look at the bottles from where he stood.

"Anyone have radiation gloves?" Relena asked. "Um, I don't think you should be handling this." Heero said from behind her. Relena gave him a disapproving look. "Here you go doctor." One nurse said handing her the gloves. Heero looked at the nurse with irritation. Slowly getting up from her wheelchair Relena approached the compartment wearing the gloves. She kneeled down and picked up one glass and held to inspect it. Her eyes searched from the glass in her hand to the others that nestled in the compartments. She stood from her position and asked "How many of these storage compartments have you found?"

"Just these Relena." Trowa said pointing at the several metal storage compartments before her. "I suggest you do a clean sweep to be sure. These are chemical agents used in nuclear weapons. I have a feeling Mills had plans for these. Do you know where he is?" Relena asked. "He's in custody. Your brother will do his best to interrogate him further." Heero said in a serious tone as he stood with his arms crossed.

"Dorothy transmit a message for an Explosive Ordnance Disposal specialist to transport these back to the air base and advise lieutenant colonel Une to secure them, meaning no access. As soon as this secured shelter is cleared out we need to assess the damage by the coastline." Relena stated as she placed the glass in to the individual compartment and shut the lid of the storage. "Right away Miss Relena. I will inform the secretary of defense." Dorothy said as she ran towards the communication sector.

Relena looked at Heero for a brief moment and was met with an icy stare. She knew he was upset at her working again after being told to rest. She removed the gloves and placed it on top of the storage lid. Trowa and Wufei watched as their captain began to lose his patience. "Relena I think that's enough work for now, let's get you back so you can rest." Heero said trying to hide his irritation. But it didn't pass Relena, she knew he was upset. She nodded and sat on the wheelchair. "Don't be angry with me Heero, I'm not intentionally trying to hurt myself I'm just helping with what I can even at this state. If we weren't careful, we'd have more to worry about later." Relena said quietly.

"You know I can't stand being mad at you." He said as he carried her off the wheelchair and onto the cot. "We both have our disagreements. Don't worry captain I can still bark around orders even while I lie here." She said with a smile. "I really missed you. Even when I was in battle, you were all that I thought of." Heero said. "Hmm…. That's why it took me a while to tell you that we were going to have a baby. It'll be a distraction Heero." Relena said. "Always thinking of others…" Heero said shaking his head.

"Captain you're needed at the communication sector." Quatre said. "A transmission from Zechs and Lieutenant colonel Une." He continued. "I'll be right back Relena." Heero said as he stood and kissed her forehead. "Would you please give my regards to my brother?" Relena asked knowing her brother would worry about her. He nodded and left with Quatre. Knowing it would be best to get much needed sleep, Relena closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Zechs's face appeared on the monitor before them. "Captain Yuy. Good to know you're alive. I'm not surprised." Zechs said with a smirk. "Hn. Relena's okay she's resting. She sends her regards. Any additional information from your prisoner?" Heero asked. "Mills won't give up his superior, you should question him yourself after his intention of killing Relena. The chemicals found were planted by him I'm sure. Any injured?" Zechs had asked. "Schbeiker and Noventa were severely injured but Relena operated on them both. They're stable." Heero replied.

"Transport will be there soon. I'll make sure the med Bay is aware. Is there anything you would like to add Captain?" Zechs asked. "Not right now. But I'll interrogate Mills when I get there." Heero replied. "Then I'll be seeing you soon captain. Take care of my sister." Zechs said. Heero nodded and was met with Lieutenant colonel Une's face on the monitor. "Dr.Peacecraft seems to be working around the clock and making my job easier. She's ordered Dorothy for assessments on the damage and transport." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"She's resting at the moment. She collapsed earlier from fatigue and the baby has gotten much of her energy. She has explained the proper transport for the chemical they've uncovered earlier. We await your orders." Heero said quickly. Une was surprised at the captain's statement.

"Dr.Peacecraft is carrying your child captain? I apologize, that was definitely unexpected. There are no orders at this time other than assist in transport." Une said. "Yes Lieutenant colonel." Heero said as he saluted. "One more thing captain… _congratulations_." Une said before terminating the transmission.

( **Air Force Base** )

"It would seem you're going to be an uncle." Une said as Zechs looked at her in shock. He too heard the what Heero had said just moments ago. He had many hints of the captain's relationship with his sister, he wanted Heero to confirm it for him. He trusted the young pilot, he knew more of Heero than he knew his sister.

She had changed since the last time he saw her. She grew into an independent and strong woman. Zechs knew she would be good hands as well as Heero. He was relieved that his sister found her happiness and peace, even during this time of _war_...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Rated: (M) for mature readers.

Chapter 28

 **(Aboard the Virgo Carrier)**

Treize had other plans up his sleeve as he watched his suit under preparation. "I want to enhance its weaponry and shield, make the order." Treize said to one of his subordinates. "It would take three months, sir. I'll transmit the order." His subordinate replied as he picked up a headset and placed it on his head. "There's no rush, let them think they won this time. I'll get them when their defenses are down." Treize said as stared up at his mobil suit. He had plans indeed and he would make sure to execute his plans triumphantly.

 **(Secured Shelter)**

It had been two weeks since the battle of the coastline. As the military accessed the wreckage of homes and buildings, civilians whose homes were further north were allowed to go home. Those whose homes that were destroyed were sent on base to the hangar to await further instructions. They managed to clear a few areas that were destroyed in hopes to rebuild a new beginning.

Relena had eagerly listened to Heero, resting majority of the time as Dorothy carried out orders and would ask for help without her getting up from her cot. Her abdomen began to grow and tightened the bands of her uniform. She began to feel irritable as she struggled to fit close her uniform as she laid down. The shelter was almost clear and they awaited for their transport vehicle to take them to the base, where Sally expected them at the med Bay. "Miss Relena, the medial transport for the three of you have arrived. Captain I believe you'll be departing in your suit. We'll meet you on base as instructed." Dorothy said.

Duo followed Hilde and Sylvia as they were placed on gurneys and onto the transport truck. Another gurney came for Relena and Heero carried her off the cot and placed her on it. He looked at the medical personnel and nodded. "I'll meet you at the med bay Relena. I mean it Relena don't go anywhere else." Heero said as he kissed her forehead and followed her to transport truck. Relena's eyes stared up at Heero's mobil suit as it stood right in front of the shelter. They were massive and she could see the damage from the battle. It made her queasy inside to think of Heero fighting inside it's core.

She smiled and looked at Heero as she was ushered inside the vehicle. She gave a small wave and mouthed an "I love you" and he chuckled lightly before closing the door. The rest of his squadron appeared behind him. "Let's make sure no one if left behind here, then we'll resume on base to report." Heero said as he hoisted himself up the cable and into his suit. "Yes sir." They replied in unison and went to their suits go survey the area.

 **(Air Force Base)**

As the civilians continued to settle in the hangar, Zechs watched from the ramp that stretched across the hangar. He made sure the civilians were treated properly and assisted in every way possible. Spotting the medical truck that possibly carried his sister, he descended down the ramp and waited alongside Sally. Dorothy exited the passenger side and greeted them with a nod as they approached her. Before Zechs could open the door Relena managed to push it open missing him in the face. "Oh! Milliardo! I'm so sorry!" Relena said as she was surprised to see her brother right in front of her. "What a way to welcome your brother, Relena." He said as he enveloped his sister in a long hug.

"Relena, do you want me to hear the never ending banter from the captain for not letting you stay put!" Sally said as Relena let go of her brother. "Good to see you too Sally. I'm fine, don't worry about Heero I'll deal with him later." Relena said. " I need to change my clothes though, it's getting too uncomfortable." She continued. "I believe a congratulations is in order to you and the captain." Zechs said and Relena whirled around to face him and she slightly blushed. "I… I don't know what to say Milliardo. I…" Relena began to stutter but was silenced when Zechs gave her another reassuring hug. To her it was sign of acceptance and a blessing, she was relieved.

"Here you go Miss Relena." Dorothy said as she handed Relena a new set of uniform in a more comfortable size for Relena's slowly growing stomach. "Thank you Dorothy. What are our orders?" Relena asked as she reached for her uniform. "Uhm...Miss Relena, Captain Yuy has requested you stay in the med bay until his arrival. The secretary of defense is handling things with the report I had given him. Maybe as soon as the captain allows you to work, you can test the bullet and the chemicals found at the shelter." Dorothy said hoping to keep Relena still for the time being.

"Ugh! He's treating me like a child!" Relena pouted and crossed her arms. "Hmm… I'm beginning to like the captain even more now that he can keep you still." Zechs said with amusement as he left to open the doors to the med bay for Hilde and Sylvia. "Not fair! Don't side with him Milliardo!" Relena said in frustration, she did feel like a child. "I'm gonna go and change, let me know if the Captain Meanie arrives." Relena said as she closed the med bay door. Dorothy and Sally laughed at the young doctors little joke.

As if being summoned the sound of loud footsteps echoed and trembled the ground. "I guess they're here." Sally said as she and Dorothy turned around waiting for the pilots to arrive. The sound of gasps and murmurs from the people confirmed their arrival. "You go on ahead and greet Captain Meanie for me, I'll check on the two patients and Relena." Sally said to Dorothy while shaking her head.

As Sally entered the med bay she was greeted by a vast of obscenities coming for the bathroom door. Relena wasn't to a happy with the additional weight she put on her tiny body. Sally began to laugh as she continued to hear Relena complain. "Okay Majors how are you both feeling? It's been a couple of weeks, how's your wounds?" Sally asked Hilde and Sylvia who were rested on the med bay beds.

"I'm feeling much better actually. I'm ready to get back to work, Lieutenant." Hilde said. "Yeah me too." Sylvia replied. "Major Sally, we have four wounded! They're in critical condition. Gundam Squadron found them by the first barricade." Dorothy said trying to catch her breath. Sally ran to the phone attached to the wall by the door. "I need all medics to bay 4 immediately!" She yelled on the receiver.

Relena emerged from the bathroom wearing her uniform that matched Dorothy's. She knew something had happened with the looks on Sally and Dorothy's face. "What's wrong?" Relena asked. "We have four wounded coming in Relena, it's critical." Sally explained. A loud commotion of voices came from the hallway and the med bay doors opened.

Heero and two others pushed a gurney inside with a female bleeding from head to toe, several lacerations on her stomach and arms. Right after Trowa and Wufei arrived with a male patient whose arm was mangled and bleeding from the stomach. Quatre and one other person came in with a child covered in black smudges on her face, bleeding from her head and arms. Lastly Duo came alone pushing a gurney with a familiar pilot whose face covered in blood. "Noin!" Zechs yelled out her name, he knew she wasn't part of the deployment, he was shocked she had been part of it.

Relena stood watch as Sally began barking orders and Heero and the other pilots assisted with what they could. She wanted to help badly, but the sight of their conditions made her feel uneasy. Summoning the courage to squash those feelings aside she grabbed a set of scrubs off the metal rack and went back to change regardless of what her husband-to-be has to say about it.

"Captain, as you can see here I don't have enough help, I need Relena." Sally said as she placed a gown over her military uniform. "I'm here Sally…" Relena said as she appeared behind Sally. Heero looked at her with disapproval, then his eyes trailed down to her protruding belly. He was concerned and upset at the same time. She looked at him squarely in the eyes, knowing she would have her way this time.

"Okay Sally it's your operating room, where do we start?" Relena asked as she made her way to stand next to Heero. "I'll begin the operation on the first female patient, I need you on another operating table over there. Noin and the little girl will be sent to X-ray. Good luck doctor." Sally said as she began to tend to her patient.

As Relena headed towards the next operating room, Heero grabbed her wrist and she turned around. "I have a life to save, Captain." Relena said firmly. Heero let go but followed after her. Her patient's arm was mangled and bleeding from the stomach. Heero stood and watched Relena as she performed surgery on the patient. He could see how focused and precise she was in the operating room. He stayed in case she needed him. The sound of her patient's blood pressure declining caught his attention to the monitor.

"Doctor his heart rate and BP is declining." One nurse said. Relena continued to work and her hands moved quickly this time. Beads of sweat began to form and Heero was feeling anxious from where he stood. Then as if eternity had passed, the patients heart rate and BP went back to normal. "Vitals stabilized, doctor." One nurse said.

"I'll finish the closure, get him to X-ray for his arm. Call me when it's developed." Relena said as she sewed the last strand of flesh. Right after she removed her gloves and went to change her gown. Immediately she went to wash her hands thoroughly and sat on an empty chair to catch her breath. Heero approached her and squatted in front of her taking her hands in his. "You did great in there Relena. You saved his life." He said quietly. She closed her eyes for a little bit and smiled.

Sally came out and removed her gloves to wash her hands. "Relena, thank you for your help. I'm glad you were here, we would have lost one life today." Sally said putting a hand on her shoulder. Heero stood up and let her hands go. Relena also stood up and craned her neck and placed her right palm on her abdomen. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Heero asked. "Heero, relax I'm fine." Relena replied and gave him a reassuring smile. But her smile faded as thee sound of metal wheels clanking brought her to face two nurses rushing towards them as they wheeled the patient on the gurney.

"Doctors she just came from X-ray, she was conscious and alert. But began to have convulsions. Here are her x-rays." The female nurse said handing Sally the x-rays. "Bring her to OR 2. Relena you must see this." Sally said holding up the X-ray. "There are foreign objects in her intestine and a fracture on three ribs." Relena said as she and Sally examined the film in their hands. Almost immediately they took off sprinting towards the young girl with Heero right on their tails.

Sally and Relena began their second operation of the day. Heero could hear Relena beginning her incision on her patient as she ordered the nurses beside her, he felt sorry for the little girl. The beeping on the monitor became erratic. "Shit." Sally cursed. "I got it, Sally..." Relena said as her head inched closer. The beeping went back to normal after a few seconds and Relena's shoulders relaxed. "Extract." Relena said and Sally held forceps and began to extract the tiny objects inside the little girl. "Are these metal?" Sally asked as she deposited the objects on a tray. "Maybe that's why she convulsed, lead poisoning?" Relena asked. "Doctors, Major Noin is in stable condition. No life threatening injuries." A nurse came in to advise them. They both nodded and the nurse left where she had entered. "That's a relief, I'm sure my brother would be hounding her with questions when she wakes up." Relena commented.

"I'll finish this up Relena." Sally said with a nod. "I'll set the medication for her ribs. Hopefully there she doesn't have difficulty breathing or lung complications. I don't want her to get pneumonia." Relena said as she left to retrieve the medication. Heero stayed with Sally and the little girl, he'd seen two surgeries that were life threatening.

Relena came back with a set of needles and small bottles of medication. She began to insert it into the arm of the little girl as well as another in her IV. "All done Sally." Relena said as she discarded the needles into the biohazard container. "Thank you again Relena. You can go and rest now. I'll call you if I need you." Sally said with a grateful smile. "Make sure you let the captain know as well, it seems he won't let me out of sight." Relena said as she pulled Heero along with her. Sally shook her head at the two young lovers.

"Hey, was our house destroyed in the battle?" Relena asked as she and Heero entered a small room for her to change. He leaned against the door with his arms folded. "I doubt it. It's pretty far and high from the coast and the I think view from the balcony isn't the same anymore." Heero replied. Relena began undressing and Heero's eyebrow lifted slightly. He smirked when Relena blushed. "Would you turn around please? My body isn't the same as before." Relena huffed. Heero closed the distance between them and lifted the hem of her scrubs and pulled it up leaving Relena only in her undergarments.

Heero kneeled down and kissed her abdomen where there baby was inside growing. "You look better than ever." Heero said as he got up and gave Relena a bruising kiss. "You always know what to say. I think you have ways of getting out of trouble." Relena said as they ended their passionate kiss. "I have something for you, Relena." He kneeled once again and retrieved a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it revealing a simple 24 carat diamond ring with a silver band. Relena was lost in confusion as she began to tear. Heero took her hand and removed the ring he had given her and placed it with the new one. "Since you already said yes the first time, I thought now was the time to give you the ring I bought on our third date." Heero said with a smirk.

"You bought this ring that early?" Relena asked completely shocked. "Did you want to see the receipt Relena I'm sure the date is on there." Heero said as he stood. "Honestly Heero you gave me this ring while I was dressed only in my panty and bra." Relena said as she wrinkled her nose. Heero kissed her again. "When will we get married Heero?" she asked as she began to put her uniform on. " I think I'll let you decide that for now." he said as he opened the door for Relena to exit. "Why not now?" Relena quickly said as she brushed passed him. Heero smiled and shook his head, he indeed couldn't wait to marry her.

As the made their way down the hallway and headed towards the elevator that would take them to the parking lot, Heero grabbed Relena's wrist. "I.. I think we should get married today, Relena. There's just something always getting in the way between us. I know you're probably re-thinking things but I just feel that we should get married today." Heero said as he looked Relena deep in her eyes. "Everyone's still trying get things situated, do you think they'll mind?" Relena said giving him a sweet and warm smile. Pulling out his mobile phone he dialed and waited patiently for the person on the other side to answer. "Zechs, I heard Major Noin is fairing well. Send her our regards would you?" Heero began. "Zechs, I'd like your permission and blessing as Relena and I decided to get married today." He continued. "Is she worried of not looking her best in a wedding dress?" Zechs said with a little amusement.

Heero began to chuckle and Relena was confused all over again. "Have those important in attendance to meet us at the chapel at 1800 hours. I'll prepare everything, I feel I owe Relena a lot for being gone so long." Zechs said as he held Noin's hand and his mobil phone on the other. "That's completely way out of your character Zechs, but thank you." Heero replied with a smile on his handsome face. After ending the call he again dialed another number. "Dorothy I need you to take Relena to purchase a white wedding dress." Heero said and he swore he heard Dorothy scream in excitement. Upon agreeing to taking Relena to get her wedding dress, Heero called his squadron to invite them to one of his memorable milestones of his life.

"She's not so little anymore is she Zechs." Noin said as she held his hands in hers. "He'll take good care of her, probably even better than I have. I don't have to worry about her being alone anymore." Zechs said as he stared at their intertwined hands. "Looks like we have a wedding in a couple of hours, Noin. I'm sure you can get some ideas when its our turn." Zechs said as he stood up to kiss her firmly on the lips. Noin was surprised by last statement, but she look forward to spending the rest of her life with him.

"You don't even look pregnant in that dress, Miss Relena!" Dorothy said as she held a couple of dresses in her arm. "I love this one Dorothy, thank you. It's absolutely perfect." Relena said as she gave Dorothy a hug. She gave a small frown when she let go. "What's wrong?" Dorothy asked. "Hilde would have loved being here to help me choose my wedding dress too." Relena said as looked at her long white beaded dress in the mirror. "You saved her life, and I know she'll forever be thankful Relena. She'll be there to see you get married today Relena that's what matters." Dorothy said as she gave Relena another hug.

Heero and his fellow pilots dressed in their formal military attire stood side by side inside the chapel. The sound of a sweet piano key playing brought everyone's attention to Hilde and Dorothy who walked side by side down the aisle. Noin, Sylvia, Sally and Lieutenant colonel Une were seated on pews and watched as the ceremony begin. The doors opened once more revealing Zechs and Relena at the entrance.

Relena placed her hand on the crook of her brother's arm and he led her down the aisle. She began to slowly tear, she never thought this day would ever come. The sight of Relena took Heero's breath away, she was absolutely beautiful as she slowly walked down the aisle. Relena began taking deep breaths as her body began to tremble. As they reached the altar Zechs placed Relena's hand in his and gave a nod to give his blessing. As they said their vows and I do's, Heero placed the wedding band on Relena's finger.

He smiled as Relena placed the wedding band on his ring finger, she was worth every battle thrown against him. He loved her with every inch of his being, and he vowed that he would protect her and their child forever. As the chaplain said "You may now kiss the bride." Heero lifted her veil and he couldn't believe the sight of her adorable face. He bent down to give his bride a sweet and tender kiss. As they parted Heero rubbed his thumb on her cheek and shook his head. "I love you." he said softly. Relena began to cry and she kissed him one more time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the chaplain finally. The chapel erupted in applause and they both turned to face their closest friends who became their family. Zechs watched as his little sister take the next step forward in her life. Numerous pictures were taken at the chapel and Relena stopped to watch as her husband and his comrades take hilarious pictures together. Sally wrapped one arm around Relena and gave her a little squeeze. "So I guess your Misses Captain Meanie now?" Sally joked and Relena laughed so loud Heero looked at her from where he stood. "Your terrible Sally, lets keep that between us okay!" Relena said as she dragged Sally to take pictures with the rest of the girls.

Slowly approaching Hilde, Relena called her softly. "Hilde? I'll never forget the night you texted me and called me over. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be standing here in a wedding dress today. I owe you and Duo everything. I love you guys!" she said as gave Hilde a hug, trying to injure her arm. "You both were meant to meet Relena. Either way, your paths would eventually cross." Hilde replied and Relena began to cry again.

As they began to exit the chapel they were greeted by military men with their swords drawn, their tips touched across from one another. Heero held Relena's hand and walked her down the steps, as the reached end Heero's squadron stood in front of them. They drew their swords as well and saluted their captain. His fellow comrades would never admit it but, they were extremely happy that he found his peace and happiness with Relena.

Relena tossed her bouquet before leaving and was surprised to see that Hilde had caught it. "Hey! You're injured!" she exclaimed. Hilde just shrugged and gave her a wink. Relena looked at her friends one last time and thanked them again before getting inside the sleek black limousine. Heero couldn't believe they were finally married, he pulled Relena into a searing kiss. "I love you, Heero…" she said as they parted. "I love you more Relena…" Heero replied. That day burned into everyone's memory, as two young people found love in a midst of war and how they each conquered their own battlefield.


End file.
